<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Alternate Timeline: Episode 100 by Mindsend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190930">An Alternate Timeline: Episode 100</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsend/pseuds/Mindsend'>Mindsend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role, Critical Role Campaign 2 - Fandom, Mighty Nein - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And if I gotta write it I will, F/M, Grey-A/Demisexual Essek, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Some meta, There needs to be more examples of healthy polycules, Tickling, distant/abusive parent mentions, lots of lingering looks, though the meta doesnt always 100 percent match what happens in wildemount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsend/pseuds/Mindsend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was expecting a Dragon Turtle fight and Traveler Con, what the hell man?”</p><p>In our world, a bunch of Nerdy ass Voice actors play Dungeons and Dragons, while in Exandria, the lives of those in Wildemount run parallel. However those parallels slowly split apart creating An Alternate Timeline.</p><p>------</p><p>What started as a Semi-Lucid dream of a Possible Episode 100 will hopefully be the start of two branching series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BeauJester in Later chapters, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Shadowgast - Relationship, widojest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone and welcome to tonight’s episode of Critical Role, where a single nerdy-ass woman sits around and apparently thinks too much about Dungeons and Dragons.<br/>
<br/>
Feel free to ignore most of this forward, though it does explain some things:  How it came to be, the work I've put into it thus far at the time of posting, and a bit of what to expect from it.<br/>
<br/>
After Episode 99 of Campaign two, High Seas, High Stakes, we got hit by the World Wide Quarantine of 2020. A few weeks later, after filling the void by binging supercuts of character interactions and The Explorer’s Guide to Wildemount, I woke up one morning after having a vivid dream that started from where the Episode before a very necessary Hiatus ended, making it something of an Alternate Timeline of an Episode that had yet to happen at the time I start writing this forward.</p><p>I told a friend about the dream, and they encouraged me to write it fully out as a fanfiction to share with the rest of the Critter community, in part because they enjoyed what I told them, and because they had friends who they knew would love to read this story and wanted them to read it in my own words. And thus, this extremely long, multi-chapter fanfiction, which at the time of starting it, I figured would be a short little fluff piece, began to take form.</p><p> Not everything is from the dream, as some parts are fuzzy as dreams are prone to becoming:I had to flesh it out in the parts I couldn’t remember clearly, and polish out the parts I had shared with the one friend I finally went “to hell with this I need to share this dream with SOMEONE” since they’re the only other Critter I knew. Any inconsistencies with CritRole canon or the actual rules of D&amp;D come from it being a dream.  Most <em> accuracies </em> come from research: D&amp;D source books (including Explorer’s Guide to Wildemount,), Drow dictionaries (That’s right: I have some “undercommon” in this sucker written in some AD&amp;D resources so it can actually be translated by those who are interested in translating it, I’m THAT dedicated), and rewatching (and re-rewatching) episodes of Critical Role.<br/>
<br/>
Because I’m sort of nervous since I’ve never really written a fanfiction before that has such a large community and wasn’t a collaboration with someone else (and those ended up dying cause my collaborator fell out of the fandom we were writing for and it was just cleaning up roleplay) I’m just asking for a few things: commentary (I FEED off of feedback) and patience if it feels like I wasted your time.</p><p>The dream was mostly in Wildemount, with the actual characters and not the players, and were not being puppeted by the players but the dream not only had the players voices sometimes come in as a sort of over dub, but sometimes cut away from Wildemount and to the Critical Role Studio with the players. I got the impression that the two were not necessarily connected, but more like the tabletop game was running parallel to the universe where their game was running. Two alternate realities running in tandem, intertwined and yet sometimes drastically different: in the dreams, there were times where the player would say and roll one thing, and those in Wildemount would do something completely different, but nothing that altered the story enough that scenes didn’t play out similarly (But enough that it ends up more and more different the further in you go.)</p><p>It’s a bit shippy because that’s what my dream did, and then my friends who have helped me through the process of me writing this by providing feedback and talking out ideas to flesh out the parts of my dream I couldn’t remember, sort of encouraged it to get shippier, as well as encouraged my own worldbuilding. If it’s not for you, I’m sorry: I fully support others opinions and ships: ships are just fantasy and headcanon, after all, and you do you. However, that said, I really liked what my dream provided and I hope you do too.</p><p><br/>
I’d like to thank my friend who pushed me into turning an eleven page dream blurb into a multi-chapter fanfiction, Malisvitterfolk, as well as thank my singular test audience up till chapter 6, TinyRaptor.<br/>
<br/>
I don’t expect much of a reaction from this fanfiction, but since I know sometimes fanfic writers are asked this I figured I’d answer it right at the start: you are inspired by this story, please feel free to build off of it or make fan art or illustrate a scene from it, make comics etc. Just be sure to share the link to the fanfic so others can enjoy it if you really liked it, and be sure to send me a link to your creation so I can enjoy it as well! We are all creators!  Also, if I post some things in ‘Undercommon’, feel free to translate it and post the translation in the comments of the chapter.<br/>
<br/>
Not that that’s all wrapped up, now it's time for us to dive into tonight’s episode of... Critical Role.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>9/9/20<br/>I will keep this post updated with my progress. Please, please PLEASE Talk with me in the comments to keep me sane and motivated.</p><p>Forward: 2 pages<br/>Chapter 1:  16 Pages<br/>Chapter 2:  22 Pages<br/>Chapter 3:  26 Pages<br/>Chapter 4: 15 pages<br/>Chapter 5:  15 Pages<br/>Chapter 6: 27 pages<br/>Chapters 7: 25 pages -Posted to here-<br/>Chapters 8: 0 pages<br/>chapter 9: 0 pages<br/>Chapter 10: 13<br/>Chapter 10 though 27ish (not sure how many): basic plot points down, some dialog roughly written out. Chapter 9 is 11 pages in and just STARTING</p><p>Sequel?: Two separate timelines are being formed by this one (hence the name) And neither will have Meta: One should have is a direct sequel based on the timeline Wildemount follows and the other is Angst with a Happy ending inspired by the Game timeline's ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Where we last left off...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Uhh…. Captain? W..We’re being followed by a Tiny Island.” Caduceus stated in a confused, concerned tone from the crow’s nest down toward Fjord, pointing back the way the ship came from before starting to make his cautious way down the mast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking in confusion, Fjord looked up at the Firbolg as he came down, moving in the direction Caduceus was pointing, “I’m sorry, could you say that again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said,” Caduceus stated as he stepped down on the deck, members of the Nein starting to gather, “We are being followed by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tiny Island</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester rushed toward the back, looking excitedly as Fjord leaned against the railing beside her in the direction Caduceus pointed out the ‘tiny moving island’. He squinted into the distance, seeing what seemed to be a landmass gaining towards them, his mind rocketing to the myths, legends, and horror stories he had heard over his years as a Sailor. His attention shifted from the oddity of an island to checking the area under water, noting the clawed flippers, the lifting pointed head starting to breach, and the Warladin swallowed, taking a few steps back from the railing, “Oh no.. Oh nooooo noo no NO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summoning the Star Razor, Fjord took a deep breath and bellowed, “DRAGON TURTLE! READY THE CANNONS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the rest of the ship scrambled, bracing themselves for the upcoming fight, Caduceus looked up, frowning as storm clouds began to form, the sky darkening rapidly and ominously. “This does not bode well,” he softly muttered as he stood back, joining Fjord at the central side of the ship. One of his long, rounded ears flicked back, unsure of what was causing the sudden shift in the weather, sensing something more sinister was at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ball Eater turned, cannons firing toward the Turtle, which slowed slightly at the onslaught. Still too far out to attack them itself, its deep guttural hiss rumbled their chests. The great beast turned its head away to avoid being blinded before it lowered its head back under the water, the intelligent monstrosity readying to ram into the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb reached into his pocket grabbing a caterpillar cocoon, readying an attempt to polymorph it into something so they could escape. Suddenly a cacophonous noise rose up, the massive draconic turtle thrashing as it suddenly moved backwards and away from the nearby reefs. The wind whipped up as it struggled and fought, turning its head to blast steam behind itself, before a lone and massive black barbed tentacle lifted into the air and wrapped around its neck and mouth. In a moment the turtle was dragged under, the waters darkening with blood moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as the Mighty Nein all stood in confusion, shock, and growing dread,  the only sounds were the thunder rumbling in the growing storm, the whipping wind, and the creak of the ship in the waves as the current started sucking it deeper out to sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…“ Travis is practically in his dice tray he bends forward in shock, hands in his hair and eyes wide. Marisha climbs her chair, grabbing at his and Liam’s clothes with each hand, her eyes wide as Travis continues, voice going shrill as he swears, “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The table is in uproar, each member freaking out in nervous, explosive energy. Talisen’s hand curls over his mouth, his deep voice uttering a soft and rumbly “oh no..” repeatedly as he looks at Matthew Mercer in horror. He has a good idea of what is coming, but is still shocked that their friend would actually do this, his eyes watch intensely as the DM moves to collect the map. Sam desperately tries to get the sponsorship out but could barely be heard amongst the cacophony of sound as the map containing the Ball Eater is put down in a shallow tank of water on the table. Matt sits down grinning, having not yet placed any sort of implication of what they were actually up against.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau was the first to get out of shock, “ORLY! PUSH TOWARD THE REEFS!” The crew burst to life as they all helped pull the rigging of the sails, and once they were turned again, she pulled out the fan Caduceus got her and quickly did a sweep down to counteract the wind and current sucking them toward the beast below. She didn’t know what was out in the deeper waters of the drop off other than bad news but was prepared to deal with it. The sails filled and the Ball-Eater started moving against the currents, making progress against the storm starting to rage above. In a turn of events, hair stood up on everyone’s neck and lightning ripped through the main mast, splitting the heavy timber at the base. It creaked as it slowly fell, taking the other two masts with it. The sails ripped against the strain and the wood splintering sent the ropes flying. The ship slowed to a stop and then began once more to slip back toward the deeper waters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the ship, still distant yet uncomfortably close, the ocean began to surge upward. In the dark churning waters the maniacally grinning face of a gargantuan monstrosity, lifted from the water. The dead dragon turtle hung limply in its mouth as the creature tossed its head back to gulp the remains down. Golden eyes were scattered across its body and appendages, every single one of them focused on the now stranded ship. Fjord froze in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the wind whistles, the scene slows, echoes of another universe bleeds into the background, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fjord, I want you to make a wisdom saving throw.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.. No way, this isn’t? Is it? It can’t. Be... Caleb has the orb.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fjord’s brain reeled, the gears screaming in his head as the dice of fate clatter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“…Fourteen?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>another voice echoes with fearful hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord snapped out of the stupor as the massive creature rose a tentacle up. Despite its appearance, it was not the trapped god he had betrayed. He fired a volley of Eldritch blasts at the descending appendage’s unnatural eyes. The creature barely flinched, the malevolent expression shifting to that as amusement as it shifted the angle to instead smack the bottom side of the ship with a terrifying crack, causing the ship to nearly tip over. Everyone held on for dear life for one long moment before the boat righted itself, water beginning to fill the lower decks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>#̸̢̡̛̲̬̝͎̙̼͉͙̙̘͕̜͚͚̠̼̫̤̺̘͕̳̞̯̥͆̽̽̓̓̌̎͛̒̓̈́̄̽͆̓̅̂̚͜͜͝͝͝͝!̷̧̨̝̦̰̲̹̰͕̬̫̳̯͎͖̮̱͉͓̺̭͓̫̪̰͕͓̲̩̣̔*̵̛͔̱͚̫͚̲̤̹̟̺̏͂̄͗̂͂ͅ(̴̧̨̡̛̮̮͈̤̺̜̰̣̫̲͍̮̹̮̩͉͉͉͙̤̠̠̐͗̎̓͐̃̊́̋͆͋̾̈̋̇̈̒̿̆̓̈̾̚̕̕͠͝ͅ@̶̨̦͎̝̼͕̟̤͚͚̙̻͖̞͚̪̦̅͒̏̓͑̽̆̀͛̐͜͜ͅ)̸̹̭͚̯͉͇̝̳̼̇̔͊̽̔͗̍̿̐͌̋̀̊̈͛̈́̐̅̕͠@̵̧̗͖̼͍̜̳̰̝̣̞̠͙̟͕̥̪̲͈͋͑̂͌̐̎͊̂͆̓͐̅̈́̊̒͊̓̄͜)̵̧͖̝͍̤̝͈͚͍̣̜͌͒̓̓̿͂͌́̐̍͛͂̐̽͋̆͆̈̄͛̍͊̔͘͝%̷̖͊̓͋̊̇̆͌̍̏̊͐̊̊͗̎̀͘̕̕̚̕͝!̵̨̨̧̨̢̰̬̭̥̺̤̯̞͈͍͎͚̞͚̲͇̮̗̠̩̺͎̙̄͐͊̌͛̚͜*̸̡̫͓̱̞̜͍̳̳̞̳͙͎̼͈̝̻͓̈́̏͊̔͌͊̋̓͐͘͠</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice boomed in the minds of the crew. A strange mixture of languages, speaking over itself, just a terrifying clattering of noise to most. The majority of the crew clutched at their heads, hearing nothing but noise for a few brief seconds, while Caleb, Jester, and Yasha flinched, understanding  the meaning behind the roar of noise, though it was clearest and quietest to the Aasimar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A̭̣͕̜̫̮̫̓ͤ͐͊̄́͜m̯̯̭ͬͫ̅ͨ̾̏ͦ͘úͬͮ̍̌͝s̷̝̘̰̮i̤ͤn͙̩͚ͪ̾̑͟g̩̺̞͉̩̟.̘̝̼̹̭͌̃̏̊̔̕ ̼̑ͯ͟N͔̖ͤ̒̀̐͒ͮ̚ő̤̫̫̖̈́̉ṭ͕̬̱ͅ ̻̩̬̪͚͉ͫ̂̔́̒ͫ̔t̥̜̠̺̬̥ͅhͦ̋ͣ͂̃͏̣̮͉͔e͇̞̘̰̼͇̹̋ͣ̄ ̗̜̮̲͔̀͒̒ͪ̄̚u̳̦͙̞ͧ͊̂ͭ̓̓s̫̱͍̃ͣu̢͍̰̯͊̄͗a̠̻͖͊͑l̛͆̽̈ ̗̬͓ͩͩ̊f̛̯̗͐̿̂̐͐̚ḁ̙͙̊rͦ̒ͣ͏̖̩̟̗̤̲ȅ̴ ͙͇̝͓ͮͅoͦ̀̌̓͝f̠̠̂̔̕ ̞̯͚̮̤̬ͅh͆̎͌̏̓̍̍e̱̘l̯̭̐̃͛p̰͚͙̺͙̦ͤ̄͝l̟͚̘̈́̀̈́̚e̜̘̥͖͔̗ͬ͗ͩ̌̓̈́̏s͙͔͕͉̫͔̱ͦ̇̂́ͫͤ̋s͙͔͕͉̫͔̱ͦ̇̂́ͫͤ̋ ͇̣̗̞̱̙͇̋͒͑ͪs͇̱̹̻͓̩̽̇̿͐ͭ͋͒ͅã̻̜̝͎͉̯͔̑͠i̹̠͔̩̱̅͐̂͞l͙̘̫̇ͥŏ̗̙̼͔ͬ̽r̦͖̪̭͕͙͇̀͊͋̚s̴͍̙̼͙̩̍̽̾ I͉̖̭̓ͭ̔̍ͩ̈̽͘ ̞̣͑̽ͨe̶͎͔̤͛̏̅̿̇̋x̹̗̟̯̜̮̯͋͆͝p̩̳̯̥ͧ̈̍̂ͥ̅e̺͈̎ͫ̄̀͌̋cͭt̸̬ͨe͖͉̬̫̥̗ͧͬd͕͙̲ͮ̊.̵̗͖̲̻̱̳̂̍̂ͧ͆</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester staggered upright as it lifted another tentacle, clearly playing with them rather than taking it seriously. Looking around, she started stepping back away from the railing she had been holding onto. Footsteps bringing her closer toward the center of the boat, her mind whirled through the options, “Uh.. Uh….” Her mind landed on one, and she took a quick breath and sent a message, “ESSEK! WE’RE UNDER ATTACK BY SOMETHING HUGE WITH TENTACLES AND WE’RE SINK-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her message got cut off with a terrified scream as lightning once again struck the mast just behind her, shattering the already damaged pole. The wood broke under her feet, sending her two levels under deck. She gasped as she plunged into the cold water that surged ever deeper into the boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>JESTER!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Several voices cried out as half the remaining party jumped in after her through the hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek, with a faint warping of space, appeared on the upper deck of the Ball-Eater, his expression uncharacteristically panicked, “What is-“ He trailed off as he spotted the hulking shape behind him, his eyes rising to the massive tentacle heading towards them. His long pointed ears drooped slightly as the limb-eyes of the beast turned to make contact with the new-comer. The Shadowhand quickly drifted backwards to the stern of the ship, becoming enveloped in Caduceus’s glittering green spiritual beetles. His fingers moved with trails of echoes as he muttered incantations, the sound lost to the cry of Orly’s bagpipe music playing in the background, the raging winds, and Yasha shouting into the storm at the beast. He noticed she had captured it’s attention and she seemed to be speaking back to it. A detached thought that threatened to unseat his concentration so he shelved it for another time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right as the monster’s tentacle started to crash into the deck once more it slowed as the dunamantic magic took hold. The weight of the limbs still collapsed across the ship but the strike wasn’t quite as hard as it could have been. Still, the ship was sinking fast even with the borrowed time. He took out a piece of obsidian, quickly drew out a double of himself from the fragments of possible pasts, and tossed it a bit of chalk. The shadowy Essek knelt down and began sketching out a teleportation circle as Essek leaned back a bit toward his Firbolg neighbor, taking a quick mental count. He observed the Halfling rogue took potshots at the creature's eyes while screaming angrily, while the Aasimar woman plunged her ragged looking blade through its flesh and shouted something at the beast in Abyssal that no one else understood. Essek turned his head slightly toward Caduceus, his mind whirling in the chaos he had found himself suddenly in the midst of, “Where are the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mast took Jester below decks and the others went after her!” the Cleric shouted back over the wind, shooting at the beast with a glittering bolt of light as his head jerked toward the collapsed deck and rapidly rising water could be seen. The beast now flickered with light, and the usually mellow firbolg looked more intense than the Drow had ever seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the deck, Caleb clung to part of the shattered mast, arms looped around the top yard jutting out from the ocean current that filled the lower part of the ship. The thinner spined tentacle that had punctured the side of the ship just barely missed him on its way out and left him struggling with the water blasting against the back of his neck, “Jester! Where-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped short as he realized the water was rising too fast, taking a few quick breaths before taking one large gulp of air before his head became submerged. The wizard squinted in the stinging sea water thinking to himself that of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> this happened the one day Fjord forgot to cast water breathing on them. The half-orc couldn’t find the reed he used to perform the spell so had passed on the daily activity. Caleb had kept his mouth shut when the others assured him it’d be alright; an action he severely regretted at this point. It took him a few moments to orient himself and adjust his vision enough for him to spot the blue Tiefling, clinging desperately the next yard down. She was nearly pinned against the collapsed layers of deck angled toward them by the blasting current, her face turned down and away from him, holding on by just her hands. Thinking quickly, he risked a dig into his pocket, going for his caterpillar cocoon. He knew he had only one chance to cast polymorph onto his companion into something aquatic. Only the once chance so she could get out of there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cocoon was unceremoniously ripped from his fingers by the blasting water, the spell having only partially left his lips. With not enough air to try a different spell, Caleb closed his eyes, silently accepting their fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And let the current take him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau popped out of the water near the collapsed part of the deck, gasping for breath “JESTER?! FJORD? … </span>
  <em>
    <span>C-Caleb</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She looked around, hoping to spot them somehow already on deck, instead spotting Essek, “Fuck - they’re still down there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then took a deep breath and dove back down, only to be tapped and dragged back up by Fjord, “Damn it Fjord I can help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Half Orc pulled her onto deck, “The way’s blocked and I can swim faster to find an entrance – if  I find them I can blast my way out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus’s eyes relaxed and sparked with a bit of energy, his head shifting to look where the magic popped up from his innate spell, not even flinching as lightning strikes other parts of the ship, one of which Essek barely managed to avoid beside him, “They’re here and he- Wait no, now they’re both here.” He points toward a particular part of the collapsed deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Resonant Echo paused, holding the chalk in his hands, and Essek turned, clutching his side and shaken from the damage taken from the lightning he had slightly avoided, barely managed to hold onto the spell keeping the monstrosity at bay “Veth! Take the.. Tortoise-person and the non-combatants through the portal and show the guards that they’re with you! I’ll get the rest!”  He twisted the spell, sending the first level of the collapsed deck flying off with a clattering and ripping of wood. After the debris was thrown toward the massive monster, he watched as the water seeped rapidly through the floorboards of the final layer of decking that bulged against the rapid flow of water into the sinking ship. Fjord sent a volley of blasts at the floor, causing it to crack but it still held fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature’s amused sneering tooth grin dropped as all of its attention turned toward the Shadowhand, not angered, but clearly annoyed as Veth protested, taking another shot toward the monster, “What, no! Caleb and Jessie are still down there!“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yasha swore and charged, practically roaring as she pushed Essek out of the way and took the three bolts of lightning meant for him. The thunder drowning out the sound of her small companions’ protests, as the black angel wings tipped with white flared out. Staggering momentarily to her knees, she turned, snarling at the beast but bringing her eyes to meet the Halfling woman’s, her expression steely,  “VETH </span>
  <em>
    <span>GO</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Otherwise the rest will die in Xhorhas. We’re here for Caleb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on-n, he’s g-got this mm handled. He’ll be a’ight.” Orly stated, grabbing the Halfling and dragging her onto the sigil with the three other crew members just as the Resonant Echo finished the spell and the crew blipped off the ship with her. The Echo faded; its spell cast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaken, Essek got back up to his feet, a mixture of expressions washing over his face: Fear, pain, surprise, and confused excitement as the barbarian moved closer to protect the wizard, once again shouting at the beast. Meanwhile, Fjord did a second volley of blasts at the wood, shattering the weakened deck, turning it into shrapnel via a geyser of water. With the path now open, he and Beau pushed their way into the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester had her head turned away from the water pounding at her face, hands holding on tight to the yard of the mast. Her muscles strained as she slowly pulled herself closer to the thick spire of wood, attempting to cling on until the current died down enough for her to cast a spell, any spell, without taking a lung full of water. The Tiefling shifted slightly, trying to hook an arm around the round wood, only to slip once more, nearly losing her grip and just barely managing to catch back on at the last minute. The roar of water, the cracking sounds of combat, and her own pulse pounding in her ears was her whole world. The painful sting of debris smacking her occasionally, threatened to knock her off her precarious position.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Then suddenly, the roar of water lessened as something blocked the current, landing on the Yard. Moments later one arm looped under hers, pressed opposite of her hand, laying on top of her fingers and helping her hold on. Then another. She lifted her head a little peeking slightly, catching the hint of… A Coat? A Cloak? Red hair… </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Traveler?</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She smiled softly as her eyes stung from the salt water, pressing her head against his chest. She struggled to hold onto her breath, but was thankful for that last bit of comfort. Gently she squeezed the fingers helping her hold on, silently thanking him for being there for her one last time, when she was frightened and alone.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Moments later, a beam of green energy shattered the yard, causing her to shift to hold onto the figure shielding her. Jester felt herself roughly grabbed and hauled sideways, sailing up into the air and onto the deck of the sinking ship, now in a foot of water and gasping for breath. An odd mix of sound being less and yet louder, ears no longer muffled with the water, the Tiefling coughed and gasped for air as she was helped to her feet. Lightning flashed as she looked up, her chin now hooked onto the shoulder of the figure she had been clutching onto, only now seeing the rapidly descending tentacles, their golden yellow eyes closing as they neared impact with the ship-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And then, the storm was silenced as they stood, dripping salt water on the floors of the teleportation circle of the Lucid Bastion, her head turned up toward the ceiling. Jester stood there, breathing heavily and blinking in surprise and relief. The roaring in her ears was replaced by her rushing heartbeat and breath, as well as the high pitched coughs of her weasel around her neck, before a spike of new terror hit her. Not quite understanding what happened she started to pull away to look at the Traveler, thinking that he had pulled her, and her alone away from the threat. “Wait no my friends ar-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There, instead of the wild haired arch fey, was another face she was familiar with - one with a cute little ‘butt’ of a cleft on the end of the chin, darker reddish-brown hair sticking to his face with saltwater, the occasional knick on his face from his attempts to stay clean shaven on a ship, the crooked nose- was a very soaked Caleb, eyes half lidded as he turned away from the ceiling to meet her gaze with his piercing blue eyes and soft expression, “Jester, are you.. Are you all right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The world seemed to slow, lingering in that moment as Laura spoke in the other world in Jester’s voice, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>She was expecting The Traveler to have been the one there comforting her as he’s done so many times, and while she’s complimented Caleb’s appearance before she never quite realized how good looking he could be. Caleb is looking pretty dashing right now, like one of those people in her books.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>  The face of the blue tiefling quickly turned a bright shade of purple, her mouth opening to respond as she looked away from him, only to be interrupted as Beau leaned in and wrapped her arms around both of them. Laughing somewhat hysterically at the close escape they had just had with the beast, Fjord put his hands on both of their shoulders and sort of sandwiched the two between him and the monk. The silence now shattered, Veth ran in with the rest of the crew of the ball eater having been to the side with the guards explaining the situation. The Halfling woman quickly latched herself to their legs, joining in with the expressions of relief. Jester laughed softly, her voice quiet and tinting with mild confusion, her eyes not leaving Caleb’s face, even as he looked away again. He seemed to be mentally counting everyone while his own cheeks reddened, fingers no longer clutched as tightly to her capelet, “you guys saved me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course, Jester.” Fjord laughed softly, “We weren’t exactly going to leave you behind.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But how-” She looked around, following where Caleb’s gaze stopped, past Orly, Marius, and the rest of the crew of the ball eater, over to where another group was clustered. Yasha and Caduceus stood beside a familiar, if more battered looking Drow, shoulders heaving, lips lightly parted, his hands still up from the teleport spell he had cast. His eyes seemed locked with Caleb’s until they moved ever so slightly to meet hers with a lost expression. Jester’s face lit up, the fingers clutching Caleb’s coat flexing, squeezing him more in an excited hug,  “Essek! You actually came for us?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Essek blinked repeatedly, mouth opening and closing as he glanced up toward the ceiling, then around the room, before making eye contact once more,  “I.. I, uh.” Yasha looked down at the dunamantic wizard and gently put her hand between his shoulder blades and gave a gentle push forwards. The bit of momentum snapped him out of his daze and he quickly moved toward the group hug, nearly pushing Marius over to get over to them quicker, “Are you two all right? Are you hurt? Is..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, looking up again, his hands on both of their shoulders, “Is this sort of thing something you do on a regular basis?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Fighting monsters and nearly dying -- or sometimes actually dying -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> something we seem to do fairly often.” Caduceus chuckled as he came up behind Essek and hugged him, smooshing the Shadowhand into a group hug. The Firbolg gave everyone a squeeze before letting go, putting his hand on the other man’s shoulder as he continued, “Though that was certainly beyond our current limits. That thing should have been able to kill all of us before you got to our ship, I wonder why it didn’t.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I got her to monolog.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Everyone turned to Yasha, the group hug loosening as Essek moved away from Caduceus and a little closer to Beau, figuring she wouldn’t suddenly hug him. He held a hand up to call off the guards, who had started moving in their direction to protect him, floating at a bit of an angle, arms hidden under his vestments once more. Schooling his presence into something more befit his rank, the image was only slightly marred by his robes hanging off kilter from his shoulders.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You,” Fjord raised an eyebrow, head bowed toward the aasimar slightly, “got that Uk'otoa looking mother’fucker to.. Monolog? You understood that noise it made in our minds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was partially speaking in Celestial,” Caleb stated, taking a steading breath, raking his memory from the classes he had as a boy in the academy, before Trent took him fully under his wing. Reflexively, he pulled himself from Jester and instead gripped his left arm, letting the limb just hang with a clenched fist, as he tried to keep focused on the information. “I believe it was a Kraken that was magically warped. They often do that to themselves in order to.. To perfect themselves, to make themselves stronger. I believe they understand celestial and abyssal - Yasha knows both so it may have spoken to her since she responded by shouting back at it and could.. Well. Could understand it clearer.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yasha nodded, looking from Caleb to Fjord, “...I’ll tell you what it said later. Essek, are you doing all right?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It spoke infernal too” Jester added, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she put her cheek on Caleb’s chest, poking him a little with one of her horns, “It was so garbled though I could barely understand it, but it only spoke once for me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The drow let out a soft noise, his eyes tight and voice strained, hyper aware of their current location as he started floating toward Jester and the door, his glide a bit wobbly, “I think perhaps I should escort you and your new friends to the… Xhorhaus I believe you call it. W-</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> had a rather eventful morning and it may be better to discuss this while sitting down.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t hold on there.” Caduceus gripped Essek’s shoulder, casting cure wounds on the man, who gave a soft gasp of relief, “You did take some damage from that lightning so let me just top you off first..” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He quickly did the same for Yasha, a soft smile on his lips as he patted them both on the shoulders and waved to the guards, smiling kindly, before tilting his head to the group, “I think now we can use a sit down and some tea..”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>After a quick bit of healing, they were soon moving through the Bastion at a sharp pace. Citizens of Rosohna’s heads turned to watch the colorful parade led by the now familiar sight of The Shadow Hand and the Mighty Nein, their attention seeming less focused on the majority of the party but more in confusion of the Tortle Bard tailing behind and saluting at them as they passed. It didn’t take long before they arrived at the Xhorhaus with a warm twinkling of bells. As soon as the door shut behind them Essek landed and bowed slightly forward, his back turned  from the rest of the group, shoulders slumped in relief to be out of the public eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears twitched down slightly as he began to chuckle, which then rolled into laughter, “We... We could have all died. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We almost did die</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And yet..” He turned  toward the rest of the group, looking a little wild-eyed, taking a breath of air and holding it before releasing it to calm himself, “And yet this is the most alive I think I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt. I think I understand now why you act the way you do, now.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Dope,” Beau smirked a bit as she approached Essek, “Bet’chu feel like you could punch a mountain right now.”</span>
</p><p><span>Essek looked a bit confused but then nodded slightly, his brows furrowing, “It’s not exactly </span><em><span>hard</span></em><span> to punch a mountain, though I don’t know why anyone would… But for some reason it sounds like something that makes sense to actually do.” He paused, putting his hand on his chin, “</span><em><span>Why does punching a mountain sound good?</span></em><span>”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Veth grinned broadly as she also moved in, thinking she knew where Beau was going with this, drifting to the opposite side of the drow, “So you’re full of energy-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yes.” Essek nodded, his face self reflective as his eyes darted back and forth as he looked down, as if he was reading a book, “I’m... Exhausted and I still ache, and yet I feel incredibly energized and…”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Good?” Veth suggested, “Nice little tingles up and down your spine?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The drow turned to the Halfling, looking surprised, “Yes!”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Beau leaned toward the Shadowhand opposite of Veth, “Feel like you could take on the world? Happy that you did some good?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>Yes.</span></em><span>” Essek took a deep breath, nodding as he looked around at everyone. Jester’s hands were curled up in front of her face, her long tail perked up high and looking like she was about to explode. Caleb’s smile was soft as he gave the other man a single nod. Cad leaned on his staff a bit, looking incredibly pleased, while Fjord took a look over at the others beside him with a knowing smile. The others -- the odd tortoise-person, a race he was unfamiliar with though had heard rumors of from the Menagerie Coast, but was often thought to be myth, standing there proudly with a bagpipe fused into his shoulder. The human man with the large scar across the back of his head was simply finding a place to sit and looked exhausted. He was  joined by the two Half-Elves with oddly similar looking hair cuts of short cut sides and long plumes of hair. The blond male looked a bit terrified but the girl looked unphased and amused. They all seemed much more happy than they had been the last time they saw him, as if they had forgotten what he had done, how he had betrayed them before he even knew they existed. </span><em><span>It made no sense..</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“And-” Veth hopped up onto the back of a chair, standing beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts, “is it something you would do again?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He froze momentarily, looking at those before him once more, his eyes lighting up with realization. His usual well kept look was rumpled -- his short hair was a mess, some of it burnt and standing upright from his near misses with lightning, the gold makeup he sometimes wore on his purple tinted dark grey skin running slightly from the rain and sea spray, looking like glittery gold tears. He ached slightly, but it somehow felt good. He could still see the tentacle coming down, the flashes of light, feel the burning pain, the roaring noises, the fear. And yet..</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“In a heartbeat.” His head turned to the matronly halfling, then to the smug grinning face of the Cobalt Soul Monk at either side of him.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Essek! Do you want to go adventuring with us?!” Jester rushed over, her tail a friendly curve as she took his hands, her ears perked and stars in her eyes.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Beau leaned on the tiefling, raising a scarred eyebrow as the Drows ears dropped down in a demure fashion, his eyes wide as the monk pressed, “Get some thrills. Do some good. I mean, </span><em><span>you’ve seen</span></em><span> that we’re shitty people AND we’ve been doing good by doing this thing.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Get some real world experience, get stronger. We’ve only known each other for a few months, and we’ve gotten better. And you can make friends. </span><em><span>Real friends.</span></em><span>” Veth added, the tattoos around her eyes sparkling as she smiled, raising up a bit of her cloak to wipe the smudged gold makeup off, “Not whatever political ‘friends’ you have here.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Ah..” Essek looked through them momentarily with the soft click of his tongue he was prone to do when thinking carefully, trying to figure out what he wanted, “...I..”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He looked up, once more meeting Caleb’s eyes, before he closed his eyes and nodded, smiling softly, “You know what.. Yes. Yes, I believe I will…”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Jester let go of his hands, pumping her fists in the air, before giving him a bear hug, hugging him hard enough that air was forced from his lungs, “Really?!”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Caduceus clapped his hands, “I’ll go see what’s still good in the kitchen and make us all something to eat in celebration.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Jester shook her captive a little in the hug, dancing in place, talking a mile a minute “Oh my goodness Essek! We will have so. Much. Fun. And we will get to be even better friends and you and Caleb will be able to talk about magic together and maybe make more spells together and I can show you where there are some actually </span><em><span>good</span></em><span> pastries and you can go to Traveler Con with us and I can introduce you to- Oh No! </span><b><em>TRAVELER CON!</em></b><span>”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span><span>She pulled away, putting her hands over her mouth, the realization crashing down on her as Essek held onto his ribs,  “It’s happening really really soon and we might miss it!”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I.. I should be able to get you there. It may take a few tries.” Essek reminded her, his cheeks flushed a darker, more plum-like shade of purple, and ears quirked asymmetrically. He shifted awkwardly to get the chair Veth was standing on between him and Jester to prevent another bearhug as he spoke, starting to have second thoughts,  “Just get me enough information. However, I can’t… I think, perhaps, I could at least get a little time off - I do have plenty of vacation time. But it won’t be a full time thing - I’m a high ranking official, and a member of the nobility, and a Kryn - I wouldn’t be welcome in many places outside of the Dynasty. I can’t just run off at a whim as an adventurer, as… As tempting as it sounds. But..” He swallowed - they had treated him differently the last time he saw him, and the sudden and drastic shift back to how it used to be, unsettled him, “But you.. You </span><em><span>do</span></em><span> remember what-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“He-Hello?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Essek stood straight, ears snapping to their usual position as he lifted into the air once more, turning quickly toward the sound and readied a spell. A young drow girl peeked into the room, holding a broomstick like a weapon.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, hey. It’s okay.” Beau put a hand on Essek’s shoulder, the wizard’s hands lowering and fingers curling before readjusting them, realizing they were skewed in such a way they hung open as he was suddenly very aware of himself, “This is Vendetta, our new maid since our old one quit.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Vedal-,” the girl started to correct, relaxing once she saw it was the Nien, before she trailed off with a soft squeak. She suddenly recognized the stately drow hovering before her, if just by reputation, and bowed her head submissively, eyes frightened as she clutched the broom, “I’m sorry, I didn’t didn’t know you were here and hosting The Shadowhand or I would have stayed in the garden and not interrupted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go” Essek said simply, clearing his throat, “I need to make the Bright Queen aware of your companions and their current situation, and see if there can be anything done to make sure they do not have any… Issues while here in Rosohna. I will return once I have this settled.” He tipped his head respectfully toward them before quickly turning to leave the house with a tinkling of bells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cad poked his head out of the kitchen, “Do we have more guests?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Naw” Beau flopped onto a couch, sprawling out and taking up the majority of it, “Essek ran-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Floated.” Jester sing-songed in correction, sitting on the side of the couch, looking like the cat who ate the canary.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Beau laughed, “Right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>floated</span>
  </em>
  <span> off when Vendetta-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Their maid sighed heavily, raising her voice slightly but sounding frightened, “V-Vedalla.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vedalla</span>
  </em>
  <span> came down from the garden thinking we were invaders.” She tipped her head back over the arm of the couch to look over at the girl, one leg still draped over the back of the couch, “What were you gonna do if we were invaders. You know how to fight with a broom? I could show you how to fight with a broom.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Vedalla held the broom closer to herself, “I-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You seemed to recognize Essek pretty quickly. How do you know him?” Beau continued, her eyes squinting suspiciously.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“E-everyone knows about The Shadowhand.” Vedalla’s eyes were huge, looking shaken by the close encounter and surprised they did not know this, “He’s a high ranking member of the court. Seen only in certain ceremonies, floating beside the Bright Queen. No one’s really sure what he does, just.. That he’s very powerful. And on rare occasions, when the court wishes to make a point out of someone being executed, he’s the one the court has…” She held a palm out, then made a fist, as if crushing something, ”He’s a terrifying mystery, but one everyone who lives in Rosohna has heard of him.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She paused, swallowing, looking at the group with a terrified new outlook on them to have been so casually familiar with someone so powerful and dangerous, wondering if it was worth the raise in pay. She searched the crowd, looking for the kind Goblin woman who had hired her. However when her eyes landed on Orly, she gasped, hiding behind the door frame as the broom clattered to the floor, “What.. What is that?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fjord followed her gaze, not really shaken by her description of Essek, since it matched up with what they knew of him, “You mean Orly?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mmm I reckin mm-my kind isn’t very common ‘round these parts, Cap’n. I’m… Mmmn Not ‘zactly surprised, ‘specially wit how folks round here were watchin’ me.” Orly grinned slightly, stepping forward to give a bit of a bow to the girl, “The name’s Orly. I am mmn what’s called a Tortle. We don’t leave the M-Menagerie Coast all that offin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the Tortle speak seemed to put Vedalla a little more at ease, “Nice to meet you, mister Orly.” Her gaze settled on Veth, her eyes widening slightly as she recognized the glittering tattoos around the eyes, “Miss Nott? Are you in disguise now?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s Veth now and no, this is me now.” The voice was familiar, the same as that of the goblin woman who had hired her, and the smile was also familiar if less sharp toothed, “We had places to go when we last met, but we had just gotten back from lifting a curse on me. After we finished what we had to do for Caduceus, Caleb helped change me back to what I was before.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Vedalla’s eyes widened further,  following the gesture the halfling woman made toward the redheaded human with the thousand yard stare through the wall, registering the fine, if damaged xhorhasian robes and  a bag tucked firmly against his side. She watched in wonder as he casually scritched a small monkey that had not been there further as he sat on another couch opposite of Beau, “H.. He changed your race? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Permanently?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Yeah.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jester grinned, moving over to sit next to Caleb, patting his leg and causing the wizard to startle, looking down confused at the blue hand squeezing his thigh before looking completely away, his breathing suddenly erratic, “Caleb’s really really powerful. He can do things like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Vedalla quickly scooped up the broom, taking it up off the floor, “I’m sorry, I should leave. Y-you don’t need to pay me I’ll try to get the money you gave me back-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why - you do something bad?” Beau quickly rolled off the couch with a small flip to land beside Vedalla, putting a muscular arm over her shoulder, causing the girl to flinch slightly, shaking as she glanced over at the tight corded bicep near her cheek.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Vedalla shook her head rapidly, going still, “N-no, I was.. I lied about how much I made to Miss Nott.. I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Veth</span>
  </em>
  <span>.. And while I told all of you the truth I still.. I just wanted to help my family more, and asked for too much because she looked wealthy and desperate and thought I could get away with it and I could do other jobs as well for this easy one and make enough to get my family out of The Coronas..”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her eyes squeezed shut, her body trembling, “I’ll do the work for free to make it up for you. I didn’t realize.. I didn’t know who all of you were.. Y-you’re the Mighty Nein, aren’t you? The ones who.. Who brought the beacon back.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jester leaned a bit against Caleb, putting her hand on the nearest arm, whose hand had hesitantly rested on the blue hand on his thigh in a comforting manner, as she leaned in to murmur in his ear,  “I thought forty gold a month sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> expensive.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Caleb’s eyes darted around a bit, decidedly looking everywhere but at Jester as he muttered back to her, his throat tight. Jester often gave such casual affection with the Nein, but for some reason it felt different, and he blamed it on the near death experience, and the scratching at Frumpkin’s chin increased absentmindedly,  “Well I.. I ah.. Relate to her situation. I... Veth and I used t-to pull scams similar to that. I remember when you thought that much gold was just p-pocket change.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester leaned back a little, surprised as she actually thought about it, “oh yeah! Wow, that seems like a really long time ago.” She turned away from Caleb and toward Vedalla, releasing her hold on his limbs, unaware of  how Caleb now clutched his chest and silently wheezed, “Vedalla, it’s fine. You can still work for us at that price. Just try to be honest next time, okey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunch is Served!” Caduceus called out, “Do you wanna eat in the dining room or where you are?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fjord quickly took a tally of the people in the room, “Might be best to eat in the dining room, but pull in some chairs from the war-room You got enough for Vedalla?” He smiled kindly at her, showing off a hint of the blunted tusks that had been growing out, “Unless you’ve already eaten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clutching the broom tightly, she meekly tucked her head down, “I…” She glanced at Jester, this time taking in the hand axe at her side, and decided against lying telling them it wasn’t necessary because she already had something or something waiting for her,  “I haven’t eaten yet… You’re not mad?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Eh,” Beau shrugged, squeezing her a bit as she turned her around, taking the broom from her, “Actually I’m a bit relieved. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> something was fishy about you and I’m just glad I was right and that it was just that you saw us as an easy meal ticket. But seriously-” she poked her with the broom’s handle gently, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> teach you how to fight with a broomstick..”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Novelty Leathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of the crew go out gift shopping and Jester meets a kindred spirit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meal was jovial, each member of the group discussing the adventure they had just been on from their point of view, with Yasha being mostly quiet letting the others talk and redirecting questions at her toward the others and what they had experienced, And Caleb just staring off into the distance and only snapping out of it whenever Jester got his attention and him just looking her in the eyes as she leaned in, sitting beside him and looked away with a smile stating it was nothing.. Vedalla shared her story -- about how her family were poor and living in The Coronas, how she worked multiple jobs to make ends meet, and that the job here allowed her to not have to take the jobs that involve potentially getting eaten by Moorbounders. As well as explaining that she arrived at the Xhorhaus just a few hours earlier before they arrived to dust and water the garden and just.. Sit under the tree, marveling at it up close and enjoying the odd beauty of its green leaves, softly glowing lights, and the utter size and oddity of it growing on top of a tower in the middle of the town.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s quite nice isn’t it?” Cad smiled at the girl, refilling her cup of tea.<br/>
<br/>
“But seriously, Yasha, back to the original subject.” Fjord leaned against the table after a bit, “What the hell did that monstrosity have to say that kept it from eating us?”<br/>
<br/>
“She wasn’t going to eat us.” Yasha responded, “It was.. Meaning to enslave us?”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb, thankful for the distraction from his own thoughts, nodded, “Ah, I’ve read legends about krakens kidnapping people to the bottoms of the oceans, sinking ships to do so and breeding them to create generations of loyal followers. Was that it, though?”<br/>
<br/>
Yasha’s gaze held with Fjords as Caleb explained it, not even glancing over at him as he asked her the question, reaching forward to grab another sandwich, “Pretty much. Something about how powerful spellcasters would improve the stock. She was actually pleased when Essek showed up. Despite him slowing her down further. That is until he got some of us off the ship, then he wanted to take him out before she lost the rest of us.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“It’s a good thing… She? She didn’t manage then.” Fjord leaned back, planning to talk to Yasha about it more in private.<br/>
<br/>
“One thing I find odd though..” Vedalla started with a sassy tone then paused, licking the remnants of her lunch off her fingers, “Well several things actually.. But anyway, how is it that the Shadowhand is on such good terms with you that he’d risk his life to save you?”<br/>
<br/>
Jester opened her mouth to respond and Beau quickly grabbed her arm under the table, “The Bright Queen assigned him as a liaison between us and her. We’ve apparently made enough of a name for ourselves here that he’s sort of required to be nice to us and help us out. I doubt The Bright Queen would have been happy to have us die after having once again proven our worth to the Dynasty.”</p><p>Vedalla nodded with a broad grin, surprised at just how down to earth the ‘Heroes of the Dynasty’ were turning out to be, having expected cold and hard soldiers and not people more like that you’d see hanging out at a tavern having drinks and sharing stories. She then frowned, looking around the room for a clock, “What time is it?”</p><p>“It is precisely One thirty aaand thirty four minutes.” Caleb said stiffly, his legs stiff as the side of Jester’s knee was pressed against it and he didn’t wish to insult her by jerking it away from her. Jester laughed, adding a little bing-bong bell noise to it with thaumaturgy. <em> She’s simply leaning into the conversation, she’s done this before </em> .<br/>
<br/>
Vedalla startled, getting up rapidly from her spot on the bench, “Oh no, I’m late for my other job - I didn’t know you were coming and didn’t get scheduled off. It was nice actually getting to know all of you.. Are you <em> sure </em> you’re okay with the forty gold per month?”<br/>
<br/>
“Take it,” Veth said, waving her hand at her in a shooing motion, “Sorry we didn’t exactly get the chance to warn you we were coming. It was rather unexpected -- we were heading for a volcano.”<br/>
<br/>
The girl hesitated, unsure of what to think about that. Jester perked up, “We were going to Traveler Con - Have you heard about The Traveler?”<br/>
<br/>
“.. No? I should go..” Vedalla bowed slightly, raising an eyebrow at the blue tiefling, “But I’m sure next time you’ll tell me tomorrow.”<br/>
<br/>
“You know, we should likely do some shopping.” Jester said as Vedalla hurried out the door, the tinkling of bells following soon after, “See if we can find some diamonds to replace the ones we used earlier. Oh! And I should get Essek something to say thanks for saving us! Maybe something that can help him if he actually does go adventuring with us?”<br/>
<br/>
“Like what?” Beau looked at Jester, having been watching the behaviors she was doing toward Caleb with a bit of suspicion. </p><p>Jester shrugged, turning to Beau, “I’m not sure. I was thinking I could take Caleb with me since he knows him best and they’re both wizards. He’s pretty much an expert in what to get Essek.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m..” Caleb rubbed his arm, boring holes in the table with his eyes, “I’m exactly what you would call an expert. We mostly just discuss magic. You talk with him the most often... Perhaps something to help with the sun? Like the parasol you made him.”<br/>
<br/>
Jester gasped, glancing up at Beau’s darkvision goggles, then over at Caleb, pulling them both into her into a hug, “That’s such a great idea! We could make up some goggles that shield his eyes from the sun made up for him! I’ll need both of you with me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Aah.” Caleb froze, sometimes forgetting just how strong the cleric was as she pulled him nearly out of his chair, and squashed him against her, his face nearly as red as his hair, “I don’t really know how much use I could be.” He paused, remembering the cocoon and the instance that caused him to lose it, “But I do need to buy some supplies.”<br/>
<br/>
“And why do I need to go shopping? I mean, I don’t <em> mind </em> and I will but.. What?” Beau blushed as well, grinning at the Tiefling, amused by her exuberance.<br/>
<br/>
“Well.. You could just give us your goggles as a reference, but I figured you’d prefer to keep them. And Caleb! You’re smart and have spent enough time with him that maybe you’d know how they should be designed and how we might get them to  shield the sun. Plus you could use your globe thingy to make it bright and we can test it out.. Also we should go grocery shopping since we may be here a few days.” Jester finally let them go, standing up and turning her attention to the crew of the now sunken Ball-Eater, “Until Essek gets back to something for you guys to make sure people know you’re <em> supposed </em> to be here, it’s best if you stay in the Xhorhaus. Are you okay with that?”</p><p>“After this morning,” Marius chimed in, running his hands through his fringe in a soothing motion, “I think I’m fine just staying safe in a house till I can be safe somewhere else.”<br/>
<br/>
Shelda meanwhile snorted, “So you guys actually have a place in Xhorhas?” Her lips quirked to the side, not quite a smile, but her visible eye and eyebrow seemed more impressed, nodding a bit as she looked around the room again, “We’re actually <em> in </em> Xhorhas. Not what I was expecting it to be like but.. Cool.”</p><p>“OH! OH!” Veth stood up on the boosted chair she was sitting in at the end of the table, slamming her hands on the table, “Also get him a Mask! And some different colored gloves, like my old ones!” She pulled out the gloves the color of her skin with the nail impressions stitched on them, as well as the ceramic doll half-mask that would cover her previous toothy mouth, “Good ones and not like this mask, but something fancy. He was concerned about being identified, but maybe if he had a disguise to wear into town he’d be more comfortable, since he can’t use disguise self indefinitely like Fjord it would give him at least a little extra security, and wouldn’t be affected by dispelling.”</p><p><br/>
“Isn’t there a type of Aasimar that always frequently wears masks? The ones that kind of look like they’re about to explode sometimes without them.” Beau rubbed her chin as she thought about it, “A mask could be a pretty dope way to hide his identity, and people would be less likely to fuck with him.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oo! We could get him a hooded cape!” Jester was wiggling in her seat in excitement, “With buttons on the inside to attach the mask to so he  can wear it like a hat then pull it down without hurting his ears.”<br/>
<br/>
Fjord pinched the bridge of his nose, smiling softly, “I’m pretty sure he can afford his own clothes.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well yeah.” Jester stated, pouting a bit at Fjord, “But it’s a <em> gift </em> . He could have left us on the ship and been rid of us. Or just take us and leave the others behind. But he went out of his way to save all of us.”<br/>
<br/>
“‘Sides” Beau added, leaning against Jester a bit, “You know how much Jessie likes dressing people up, and doing this might keep him from backing out once the adrenaline high passes.”<br/>
<br/>
Fjord put his elbows on the table, hands curling near his lips, an eyebrow raised, “...Why is it you’re so keen in getting him to join us?”<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> Did you not </em> <b> <em>see</em> </b> <em> him rip a layer of the ship deck off the boat to get to Jessie and Caleb </em> ?” Beau gesticulated wildly in front of her at Fjord, “He clearly cares about our well being by this point, and yeah, his reasons are selfish cause we’re the only people he for some reason actually likes and he doesn’t want to piss us off further, but we all started off completely selfish. He can’t get better stuck in a political system where he’s supposed to torture people for a living when he’s not locked up in a tower fiddling away with magic. Imagine how much good we can do if someone as strong as him is with us, and how much good it’d do him to not be alone. And we can keep him from doing shitty things! Plus, he’s a noble with pedicured feet and everything, can you imagine what sort of adventuring gear he’d buy?”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my goodness he’d be like me at the beginning, buying clothes for his horse..” Jester giggled, and quickly pulled out her sketchbook to do a quick rough sketch of Essek wearing goggles and carrying a parasol while riding a moorbounder wearing a dress and matching goggles. Caleb leaned in a bit to watch, a subtle amused smile on his lips at the imagery, his shoulder brushing hers as he lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck, and she tilted it a bit so he could watch her sketch.<br/>
<br/>
Fjord paused, lips pursed as he made eye contact with Beau, eyes having shifted from Jester’s addition to the argument, “... You make a good point. Perhaps before he heads off we should also make sure to take him shoe shopping if Slow Mo doesn’t plan on floating everywhere. Some decent boots so he doesn’t get blisters so quickly or twist his ankle. But that shouldn’t be done without him being there to get fitted.”<br/>
<br/>
“Right, but a hooded cape should be easy enough.” Jester put the cloth bookmark back into her sketchbook and snapped it closed, having finished the quick little doodle, “So who’s going shopping with us?”<br/>
<br/>
“I could do the grocery shopping.” Cad stated, rising smoothly from his seat, “Get some ideas for something fresh for dinner since we lost a lot of our supplies in the ship. What magic supplies did you need, Caleb, I need to poke around for diamonds - though I’m not sure if they’ll have more in yet - so I could get what you need for you since you’re going to be busy.”</p><p>“Oh. I-I-I lost the cocoon I use for polymorph in the current, ah, for starters.” Caleb did a quick check of the messenger style bag he kept everything he didn’t have actively prepared and his other supplies in, “Some more of the usual -- the chalk for teleportation, incense, some more charcoal.. After today I want my cat to be a cat again, if just for a little while, and while I have enough to do that a few times over, it’s always good to replace it when able, so enough for two summonings and a cocoon should be.” He moved his finger in the air as he did the mental math then took out his coin purse and started putting coins on the table one at a time to count out what it should cost, “<em> one, two- </em> ”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh no, none of that, keep your money.” Caduceus chuckled,  shaking his head with a lift of his ears, “I should be able to handle that on my own. Besides, here, this should work.”<br/>
<br/>
He reached into his own bag and held up a couple cocoons up for inspection, “I started collecting them. I think they’re neat.” Holding it out to the wizard, he smiled warmly, “They come in a lot of types. If you’d prefer a certain look I can get you one. I got wooly ones that sting, some that look like leaves, some like spider webbing-”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb looked at the outstretched, pale hand and the shiny metallic gold cocoons that rested in the palm like a couple of beetle shells, letting Caduceus continued to list the types of cocoons he had picked up on his travels and explaining how he likes the representation they have of going from one life state to another before  the human wizard reaching out and hesitantly took them from his firbolg companions hand and put them into his pocket, “No, this is good. Thank you, mein freund.”<br/>
<br/>
“Not a problem.” Cad looked around to Fjord, Jester and Yasha, “You guys going to keep our guests company or do any of you want to go with me?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll stay here and figure out what everyone wants to do now that the Ball-Eater is gone.. If we should steal another ship or what..” Veth grinned excitedly.<br/>
<br/>
Fjord pinched the bridge of his nose, “We didn’t <em> mean </em> to steal the first one!”<br/>
<br/>
“And yet, we’ve stolen <em> two, </em> ” Veth responded, holding two fingers out, grinning maniacally, “Three times and it’d be a pattern! We just have to find some pirates to deal with, I’m sure we’ll encounter some at some point! Maybe one with MORE cannons!”<br/>
<br/>
The Half Orc leaned back away from the table, head tilted back and eyes rolled to the ceiling with a long suffering yet defeated sigh, “I’ll be staying here trying to talk the powder monkey down. <em> You don’t even like water, Veth, why do you want to get another ship? And we didn’t steal the second one either! </em> ”<br/>
<br/>
Yasha simply waved, watching the continuing bickering between Veth and Fjord in amusement, “Take care with your shopping. I’ll stay here and make sure they don’t kill each other.”<br/>
<br/>
Jester nodded as she went around hugging members of the Ball-eater crew, just in-case Essek got back and gave them a place to stay and something to allow them to travel Rosohna without getting in trouble before they got back, “and don’t tell Essek about what we’re doing if he comes back while we’re gone! I want it to be a surprise.”</p><p>“I’ll kill them if they do.” Yasha deadpanned, looking pointedly at Marius with raised eyebrows.<br/>
<br/>
Jester laughed, “Okey! Come on!” She turned to Beau and Caleb, smiling brightly, “We’ve got some things to order!”</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long after leaving the Xhorhaus to find a guard who was amicable to giving them directions toward a leatherworker who'd do custom, more decorative work that also involved glasswork, directed to a shop the southern part of The Gallimaufry in a shop built out of deep dusky purple Vermaloc wood, the open windows wafting out the smell of cured leathers and a sign hung up next to the entrance saying “Jarin's Novelty Leatherworks and Accessories”, Racks of finely etched and dyed Belts and Backpacks sitting around the door.<br/>
<br/>
“This must be it!” Jester smiled, hopping in place between Caleb and Beau, before letting go of their hands, having been holding them the entire way to rush to the door and open it with a jingling of bells, “hellooooo?”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Al'doer! </em>” A Tiefling man with raven black skin popped his head up as he  looked up from a bit of work. His snow white was hair braided down the middle and sides into a single braid down and draped over his shoulder to his waist, his  glossy jet black horns arched back close against his skull before curling upwards in the back as if they were slicked back part of the way and licked upwards. Watching them come in, standing up from the etching work he was doing, his voice jovial in his Rosohnan accent,  “Ah! Welcome! I’m Jarin Dhunnyl of Jarin’s Novelty Leatherworks and Accessories. What can I do for such a lovely group of individuals?”<br/>
<br/>
“We were wondering if we could order some goggles custom made?” Jester twirled around the center of the shop, taking it all in, before putting her hands on the counter, “And maybeee a mask? They’re for a friend.”<br/>
<br/>
“With, ah… The goggle would need to have dark lenses, like a dark grey glass” Caleb walked up beside Jester and put his hand on her shoulder as Beau went over to look at some of the items, checking out a backpack sculpted to look like a moorbounder, “If the mask could  have the eyes set with glass as well like the goggles, we’d appreciate it..”<br/>
<br/>
Jarin leaned against the counter, practically  bent in half, and legs bent, slim tail ending in a whip-like split perked up high, resting his chin on his hands, “I could certainly do that, though I don’t see why. It’d make it harder to see…”<br/>
<br/>
“Our friend is a Drow wanting to go out and see the world a bit and get some sun.” Beau poked the nose of the moorbounder backpack, drawing Caleb’s attention to it, “You got some cool stuff. You make it all yourself?”<br/>
<br/>
“Clever, <em> clever </em> ! I would not have thought to do that myself.” Jarin twitched his tail, his elongated ears pointed upright and his tail lowering slowly, “It would make sense, and would certainly make moving around much easier. Making the goggles will be easy. If you want, I have some made for working over here already and could just change out the glass, or if you have a custom design wanted..”<br/>
<br/>
Jarin gestured with one hand, and four globules of light came out and floated over to a rack of goggles of various designs and colors, framing them neatly.<br/>
<br/>
Jester gasped, “Oh! Are you a wizard?”<br/>
<br/>
Jarin blinked, brows furrowed in confusion, before he cocked his head slightly, “That? No… I just take after my dad. Not that I didn’t try when I was younger. I proved to be pretty rubbish at dunamancy - not enough interest in it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh really?” Jester’s tail curled into a question mark as Caleb picked up the moorbounder backpack and tried it on, smiling  over his shoulder at it behind her, “What is your dad? Can you do anything else?!”<br/>
<br/>
Shaking his head in confusion, his eyes squinted at them and he gestured toward his hair, “He’s a drow, obviously. Have you never seen a half-elf before? Where are you folks fro-'' Realization flashed in his eyes as they widened, and he straight up with a toothy grin, “Waaaitt a minute, lemme guess. Are you guys part of that Empire group that actually got the Beacons back and started the war? The Mighty… The Mighty somethings?”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s Nien. But yeah, we are?” Beau frowned slightly pushing up her biceps slightly, “We are part of the Mighty Nein. You’re the second one today who seems to have heard of us today. No one knew who we were before what gives.”<br/>
<br/>
“Plus we’re not all Empire-  Fjord and I are from  The Menagerie Coast” Jester interjected, looking over to Beau then back to Jarin, “While Yasha’s from Xhorhas and Caduceus is from the Greying Wildlands. You’re half-drow? I’m half something too.” She cupped one hand conspiratorially to the half-dark elf Tiefling, giving him  a stage whisper, “ <em> I’m cold resistant. </em>”</p><p>“The Mighty Nein! Right!” Jarin pushed himself off from the counter and clapped his hands, moving to get around the counter, “Brilliant! <em> Brilliant </em> . Rosohna is a large city, so rumors move a little slower around here. But one of my cousins is in the Guard - chances are with you being here instead of somewhere more out and visible that you happened to ask him directions to a place that can do what you ask for, unless it was simply luck that brought you here - and has been talking about a colorful group of  adventurers who’ve been coming in and out and somehow not only got us back both of the missing Luxon but somehow stopped the war. So I was one of the first civilians to hear about it. There hasn’t been any formal announcement, but even as slow as rumors get around, they still get around. Especially with a colorful lot of people including two humans, one with a heavy Zemnian Accent befriending giants, uncovering cultists within the dens, stopping demon invasions, stopping the war, running all over the bloody continent, making a tree grow in the nicer part of town and stringing it with lights - You haven’t exactly been stealthy  I’m just saying.” He gestured to them, “I didn’t expect you guys to look so crunchy looking or else I would have pegged you guys earlier!  I  was actually kind of hoping you’d show up in the bath robes I heard rumors of if I ever spotted you on the street. I’ve heard muddy, dusty, nearly naked -- <em> salty </em> is a new one.” </p><p>He cocked his hips as he stood beside Jester, leaning sideways to her as he assessed Beau and Caleb, his tail forming a spiral around his hips, eyes turning momentarily as he raised an eyebrow, “....Cold resistant... Really?”<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> Really. </em> ” Jester continued to stage whispered back to him, looking pleased, before looking around for something to mess with now that the shopkeeper was no longer paying her as much attention.<br/>
<br/>
“We just escaped a sinking ship in the Lucidian Ocean earlier today.” Caleb didn’t look up to the other man, having taken off the Moorbounder backpack and was looking at it in its buggy eyes, missing Jannik. It was made somewhat in a cuter, simpler manner, and included a little pink tongue sticking out in a blep,  “This all is exceptional work. Do you do it all yourself?”<br/>
<br/>
“I have a few apprentices to do some of the cutting and make some of the more basic supplies, and handle much of the tannery  elsewhere -- it’s smelly work. I however” Jarin bowed slightly, tail sweeping around his feet, “I do most of the artistry - Made that backpack myself as a fun little project to see if I could. I’ve made smaller ones for the most part with my apprentices help cutting the leather out since then since most people around here lack a sense of humor unless they’re kids. Only some of the adult sizes sell and it tends to be to tieflings. Guess I get that from mom’s side of the family. And the kid ones are a lot simpler in design.”</p><p>The Tiefling Half-elf reached into a basket under where the large one was and took out what was basically a purse sized version of the larger one, but instead of the muscle, contours, etched textures, and large twisted tusks and detailed toes, they had little white nubs for their tusks and were mostly simple shapes with un-detailed feet, the pink tongue and buggy eyes even more evident.</p><p><br/>
Caleb immediately set the large one down slowly without breaking eye contact with the much more adorable bag and held his hand out for the cute one, as Jester also squealed and picked one up out of the basket to look all over, the wizard taking it from Jarin, “How much is it…”</p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p>Back in our world, Talisen laughed softly, “Now I kind of wish I went with you guys, this place is basically a convention dealers room booth or a renfaire. Just all impulse buys that you don’t at all regret once the con high wears off but you don’t know quite what to do with them and they just end up buried somewhere in your closet...But you never regret it.”</p><p>“I want someone to make this in real life.” Ashley looked toward the camera and pointed at it, “One of you had better make this in real life, I want one! <em> I want one. </em> ”<br/>
<br/>
She and the rest of the group laughed, and Laura said, “I want one as a plushy. Maybe it’ll be future merch, who knows.” before they all quieted down once more.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Jarin quirked his head to the side and licked his lips, “Well they usually sell for about thirty gold, <em> but </em> …” he rubbed his chin, this tail slowly swishing back and forth “... Hrm…Considering who you guys are, I’ll tell you what. You guys get a 25% discount off of everything. Twenty Two Gold and five silver pieces. Ya getting it for someone?”<br/>
<br/>
“Me.” Caleb said simply as he took the coin purse out, “Oh! And two others. For Caduceus and you, Jester. To remember Yarnball and Clarabelle..”<br/>
<br/>
“Aw! <em> Caleb </em>!” Jester gave him a quick hug before going to her knees and looking through all of the mini Moorbounder bags to find one she wants. Caleb smiled softly and quickly did a soft stroke of her hair before he caught himself and sobered, grabbing a second one of the bags, holding them in his arms like a teddy bear before adjusting them onto his shoulders so they could ride up there like Frumpkin often did and he have his hands free.</p><p><br/>
Jarin grinned with a shrug, “Eh, I’ll throw one in free and make it a straight Forty Five gold, why not.. Especially since I’m the only one who makes them, I can price it whatever as long as it pays for materials. Besides, you guys carrying them around might start a trend.”  He clapped his hands, “Now you have a Drow friend going out on adventures? Are they joining you guys or just inspired?”<br/>
<br/>
“Bit of both.” Beau was looking around the shop, breathing in the scent of leathers, checking out the goggles and comparing them to her own, her face amused at the sight of Caleb carrying two Moorbounder bags by having them strapped over his shoulders like big puffy leather pauldrons and putting gold down on the counter one at a time, counting it out immediately to claim the three bags while Jester dug around and compared bags, “He’ll come with us for some of our shit to get a taste of it and some hands on experience, though if he gets a taste for it he might go off on adventurers on his own. Maybe start his own party. No clue. Up to him really, I’m not his mom.”</p><p>“Good to hear. Some sort of Sun-shading goggles with dark yet translucent glasses.. You know what - My brother is an alchemist who’s been experimenting with his wife who does glasswork.” He rubbed his hands together eagerly, biting his bottom lip as he thought about it, his sharp teeth bright and white against his skin, “And they think they came up with something brilliant, but haven’t really found a way to really field test it since no one we know really leaves Rosohna that often, and perhaps you guys can help. They think it’d help any sort of light or darkvision out with seeing things clearer. I’ll ask them for some of the lenses with their prototype glass treatment for the goggles and the mask, as well as get some of the darker frames, and see what works best and add a way to make it interchangeable.”<br/>
<br/>
Jarin nodded, thinking about it, “It’ll take a few days for the glass to come in and cut to shape.But I’ll put your orders at the front of my teams list and give your whole custom order a steep discount, <em> If </em> you promise to return to me with feedback and don’t share this idea with anyone else. If these Sunvision goggles do what you guys think they do, it could certainly make me a good profit until the copycats start popping up. So what are the designs and colors you’d like for the mask and the goggles… And what are the measurements of your friend’s face?”<br/>
<br/>
“...Measurements?” Jester finishes re-stacking up the Moorbounder backpacks so they were all set face to crotch over and over again and set the one she wanted on the table, “How are we supposed to get their measurements when this is a surprise gift for him? I can do a quick design sketch, but I didn’t realize we’d need measurements….”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb finishes counting the gold and starts doing mental calculations, having just seen Essek earlier, and began to move his hands in front of his face, not really looking at anyone as he mentally began measuring and muttering softly under his breath.</p><p><br/>
“While Caleb’s voguing over there for the measurements, maybe you can sketch some concepts. You should check out some of the goggle designs over here they’re pretty sweet. You can get some ideas.” Beau pointed at the rack of goggles she was next to, taking up one with geometric designs etched into it of a rich green color with silvery white antiquing that almost seemed to glow in the light of the shop and golden designs around the lenses, “If this was in dark purple it might be perfect for him. He likes purple right?”<br/>
<br/>
“I think so, he wears a lot of it and black, but that seems to be everyone around here.” Jester frowned a bit, looking over the designs as Caleb goes to Jarin and begins to give the measurements of Essek’s face and head.<br/>
<br/>
Jarin nodded a bit, his head bent over a paper he was sketching out and scribbling onto to make a mock-up of the location of the eyes and the face with an ear swiveled in the girls’ direction, “Well, Purple is a very popular color in Rosohna. However, if he’s adventuring out of Xhorhas with you, which I assume might be the case since you’re getting him a mask, it might be wise to avoid purple. While I’m sure other nations wear it, it potentially can be seen as further evidence to where he is from since, other than natural tones, people wear little else than black, white, grey and purple, unless they’re young or some sort of eccentric like myself, since it’s simply the fashion.” He lifted his head to look over  to them, his ear staying swiveled toward them while the other  perked toward Caleb.<br/>
<br/>
Caleb looked around the room, spotting some small masks -- clearly for children, and walked over to them, picking up one with a vaguely cat or canine shaped form  in white, and the one beside it painted brilliant colors and shaped more like a bird, oval in shape and tapering smoothly into a point around where the mouth is instead of a flattened stop, both with large holes where the eyes should be, “Maybe the goggles should be amber leather like an animals eyes… And we could get him a mask that could fit over them like these?” He held the masks up, and tried putting the cat one over his face though it only obscured his eyes half way and covered his nose and mouth. It was the perfect size for Veth, but looked ridiculous against the wizard’s face, “And then another that has the sunglass built in like we had planned?”<br/>
<br/>
Jester clapped her hands and pulled out her sketchbook excitedly, opening to the back as to not disrupt the usual sketches, moving over to Caleb to start sketching the designs, “I was thinking of a human mask with like… An eye design in <em> the middle of its foreheeeead </em> .” She did the oval mask and the  impression of lips and a nose, and where the actual eyes would be as almond shapes, then drew one above the bridge of the nose, drawing as she explained “Maybe two more small ones sort of between the eyes, cause he’s pretty smart, and I’ve seen extra eyes on the forehead used to imply being smart.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, perhaps just the one in the middle.” Caleb tapped the sketch, leaned into Jester with one hand on her shoulder, “Too many eyes might imply a spider, and considering Drow history…”<br/>
<br/>
“OH!” She quickly erased the two extra eyes, and instead made a sort of sunbeam around the faux third one, quickly shading the actual eyes to look like glass, the faux eye in the middle marked with a small ‘black’ lettered on, “Maybe some simple eyeliner around the eyes? Shade the bottom lip? What colors should I use?”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb pondered, looking up at Beau for a moment as she held up another one of the bird masks, one done up similar to that of an owl with a grumpy expression, “Gold on white. He wears a lot of silver, but marks himself with gold. The white would hide the hair.”<br/>
<br/>
“And red”, Beau added, slipping the owl mask into the back and placing a blue one in front, “Red is the color of the Empire, so it’d reduce suspicion if we go by Jarin’s suggestion. The eyes of the animal mask should be lined in black, though, since the amber goggles would blend too much with the gold.”<br/>
<br/>
“I knew I’d like you three when you walked in.” Jarin laughed, shaking his head a bit, “You got a good sense of humor, some sharp ideas I’m gonna have to steal for my shop after this, and an eye for fashion...Even if you apparently escaped a sinking ship this morning and forgot to wash up.”<br/>
<br/>
“What, do we smell?” Beau sniffed herself, seemingly concerned, “We’ve been out to sea a while, and got distracted by the idea of shopping cause we’re still sort of riding the high of a near death experience.”<br/>
<br/>
Jarin bobbed his head side to side with his eyes rolled up, “A bit briny,  but mostly your clothes are stiff and rumpled, and your hairs a bit frizzed and out there-”<br/>
<br/>
“There was a <em> lot </em> of electricity flying around.” Jester put one of the child sized ‘mammal’ masks on top of her head like a hat, tying the loose ribbons behind the base of her head to hold it in place, having sorted through some painted like wolves and rodents and found a lone reddish orange one with stylized catlike tabby markings, “Look Caleb this one’s kind of like Frumpkin! Isn’t it cute? How much are these little masks? We could get one for Veth.”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, she didn’t want to leave the ship ahead of you guys but got talked into it to keep the others safe over here since we had you two at least somewhat handled.” Beau held a yellow dominated bird mask up, “It’d be nice to get her one as an apology for her being the one to go before all of us, I guess. And the mask was her idea. We could add a couple buttons to it for decoration.”<br/>
<br/>
“These masks usually range from Seven silver five copper to four gold pieces depending on complexity before I add the twenty five percent discount -- they’re mostly made by my apprentices out of a solid piece of leather formed on a mold and I paint them - so they’re fairly inexpensive to make. However!” Jarin leaned his arm against Caleb’s shoulder casually, noting how the human’s face was flushed as he looked at Jester wearing the kitty-cat mask like a hat and wasn’t paying attention to him until he did so, his other hand curling under his chin playfully as his tail flicked, “How many people are in your party? Nine?”<br/>
<br/>
“Eight, if you count our friend” Caleb glanced down at where Jarin’s arm rested.</p><p>“Huh.. Tricky. Like labeling three pigs  one, two, and four before releasing them to run around a marketplace so they have to keep looking for number three.” Jarin nodded, tail curling a bit as he slid his arm off of Caleb’s shoulder, “You get caught and people will always expect help to come from the outside from another mysterious member and will waste their time looking outward.”<br/>
<br/>
Jester’s eyes went wide and she went over to Jarin, putting her hands on her shoulders, her eyes glimmering with excitement,  “Did you ever actually do that pig prank?”<br/>
<br/>
“Not in a marketplace: Once was in someone’s house.” Jarin smirked, a single white eyebrow cocked, “And twice in my own studio for my apprentices to deal with. One of those two time I actually released <em> five </em> pigs, with three written on <em> two </em> of them. Make it seem like there had been one wandering around the whole time without their notice.”<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> We, </em> ” the blue Trickster Cleric leaned forward, her voice serious and her violet eyes boring holes into the other tiefling’s electric blue, “ <em> are going to be the </em> <b> <em>best</em> </b> <em> of friends. </em> ”<br/>
<br/>
The Half-elf laughed, flashing his bright white and sharp canines and lateral incisors of his drow heritage, “Good to hear! And, as I was going to say, I’ll give you one of the kids masks for each of your  members, including your new eighth member, for one gold total for the lot regardless of the complexity of design you pick, but only <em> If </em> the three of you wear the masks on your head when you head out.” He booped the nose of the cat on Jesters head, “I have larger forms of these for adult sized masks -- usually they’re fairly complicated and sewn into fabrics for some of those from Wastefolk heritage as sort of ceremonial things or used as wall decorations.”<br/>
<br/>
He gestured to some on the wall up higher, beads, strips of fabric and feathers radiating behind the main figure looking almost like stylized taxidermy, while others sat on mannequins in other parts of the head, looking vaguely like dragonborn, tabaxi, gnolls and birdfolk. The forms were still fairly basic and more implied than exacting, smooth and mostly featureless in form, but the eye holes were smaller and would cover more skin, textures etched in of spirals and implied fur, antiqued and painted in both imaginative and realistic ways that gave them form, “But your of re-enforcing the eyes and making it so you could wear goggles under it is a brilliant concept that could make them useful for hunters or actors. If the design is fairly simple  I could have them done in a day, I have some blanks in stock I could modify, as well as some of the elven-esk face blanks. Sounds like your designs for them are fairly simple. If you can’t decide what sort of more animal mask he’d like, it’d be easy to make a couple mock-ups for you and you can choose the one you want to get him overnight -- I can always try and sell the ones you don’t get. Perhaps some gloss to keep the paint on and easy to clean for regular wear, some fabric sewn in to help keep it from sweating too much…”<br/>
<br/>
The group chatted for about an hour, cracking jokes and getting the designs they’d like to try down, as well looking at the eyeless blanks brought out by the charismatic artisan. He explained what he can do to enforce the eyes with some stitching and to make it comfortable and feasible for long term wear should their friend decide to take up adventuring full time rather than simply getting a taste, and how to care for the leather to keep it in the best condition. Jester even managed to convince the charismatic half-drow to play a few musical instruments of his for them, and allow her to play with a strange instrument with a crank and keys he called hurdy-gurdy for a little bit as well, and after some cajoling, he showed off the only wizarding spell he actually took to, stating it was one past down from his maternal line from beyond the wastes, by summoning an small mottled purple bird with a crest of brilliant red feathers and an unusually large mouth he called a Vermaloc Whippoorwill with a snap of his fingers, calling the small familiar A'Daragon.</p><p>The designs sounded lovely in concept, and it was exciting to be told they see the designs before the modifications were made the next day. Two masks that could end up with with the glass built into it them had similar designs both shared a white base and a stylized vertical black eye with a golden pupil in the center, framed in a stylized burst of golden light, along with gold markings outlining all but the central bottom of the glass filled eyes with little a line going down and then angling sharply back in a curve toward the ears. The more elven faced mask would have a red upper lip and a gold line starting from the bottom lip to the tip of the chin, with red eyebrow like markings and two teardrop-like shapes under the eyes where the gold did not frame them. The second design was featureless save for the glass filled eyes, the sunburst around the central faux eye going all the way down to the chin with the center beam, with four red slashes to the jawline like cats claws, red teardrops angled between the real and false eye, and simple, bold line markings in red under the eye, working with the angled gold.<br/>
<br/>
The more bestial masks shared the idea of a glossy white: One was to be striped in red like a tiger, with the  middle eye design being more implied in the stripes than as bold as in the more human masks. The smooth bird mask was the simplest design, with a circle of gold around a black dot on the forehead with a line going down the face before splitting, making a vague implication of where the beak would start. Both eyes would be stitched with black leather protecting the eye holes for the sun-goggles.<br/>
<br/>
“Well that all seems to be in order!” Jarin scribbled some math down on the sketches he made, setting the pieces aside, “For most people this would be forty gold per mask, minimum, but considering these are prototypes for some brilliant ideas you came up with and are letting me use, I’d first cut it down to thirty per mask. Then the Heroes of Xhorhas discount, Twenty Two gold and Five silver per mask.  However if you buy all four masks and spread the word that you guys buy from me, I’ll make it Sixty gold total instead of the Ninety it’d cost to buy all of them, only fifteen gold more than buying two.” </p><p>Jarin licked his lips, scribbling a bit more on the paper, “And Ten gold for the Sun-goggles. Fifteen if you get two. I’d appreciate it though if maybe you could bring the whole group over when you pick up your order in about four days or tomorrow when checking the designs.”  He leaned on the counter and twisted back toward them, “If you didn’t mind I could have you guys sign one of the mask blanks for display as a keepsake for me to remember this by. It’d be fun and you could draw anything you wanted on it even if you didn’t want to sign it. If the three of you want to today you can and bring the others over later, or if they have no interest I’d at least get to remember the three of you brilliant people.”<br/>
<br/>
“Just expect Jester to draw a penis on it.” Caleb smiled slightly, holding the bags from the items they had already paid for until Jester calmed down enough to let him put them in the Haversack.<br/>
<br/>
Jarin smiled broadly, looking like the cat who ate the proverbial canary, “I would honestly <em> adore </em> it if she does. Too many people around here have their entire branches stuck up their butts and take themselves too seriously.” He gave the wizard a wink and a twitch of his ears before meeting Jester’s eyes once more.</p><p>“Oh man, the Traveler would <em> love </em> you.” Jester smiled broadly, then gasped, “Have you heard of the Traveler?”<br/>
<br/>
Jarin blinked slowly, sitting up and brows furrowing slightly with a slight frown, “You know, that actually does sound somewhat familiar, though I can't say I know much about them. Someone I sold some things to said that The Traveler would appreciate me as a follower, but from what I’ve gleaned from those I met, he’s a friend to lost and lonely folk looking to cause a little mischief, and I’m anything but lost and lonely.” He shrugged with a smile, leaning back against the counter on his elbows with a jaunty cross of his legs, “But it seems that perhaps those who listen to this Traveler fellow are more interested in my fun projects than the practical, and since you seem to know that he’d like me regardless, then perhaps I’ll just consider him a friend as well. But seriously, who is he?”<br/>
<br/>
Jester took a deep breath then started talking in her usual mile a minute when the chance to convert came up, especially excited since her new friend seemed already convinced, “The Traveler is really really cool and handsome. Wears a green cloak and has red hair and-”</p><p> She paused, her mind flashing to that morning when she thought she was going to die, and the feel of the pressure lightening as a coated figure wrapped around her like the Traveler had so many times in her life, but that morning another red haired man, one who had told supported her and stated that he was, at least low key follower of the Traveler beside her.  <em> Maybe he was sent to me by the Traveler, without him knowing it. </em></p><p> Looking over to Caleb, she swallowed, suddenly unsure of what to say. He looked at her with his usual soft expression, his supportive little smile, giving her a slight nod of encouragement when she turned his way, putting his hand out to touch her shoulder. She purpled slightly, steadying herself as she looked at Beau who nodded rapidly at her, her hand immediately on her shoulder as well,  seeming somewhat excited to see Jester possibly actually succeed at getting someone to follow the Traveler despite her own reservations about him.<br/>
<br/>
Smiling meekly back at them, she returned her attention to Jarin, “Sorry. I mean… He’s a G-.. A being who has granted me power - the power I’ve used to help everyone. He enjoys trickery and chaos, and change. He’s typically good natured, but.. He’s being of whimsical Chaos and always supported my own art. He adores creativity and pranks and laughter. I’ve known him personally most of my life - he was my first friend… And I was... His first follower.”<br/>
<br/>
“We’ve all seen him and.. And the miracles he’s done through her.” Caleb added, squeezing her shoulder softly, “She has brought our friends life several times now. And he does enjoy those who keep mischief in their hearts, regardless of whether or not they worship him.”<br/>
<br/>
“And some of his followers also get abilities -” Jester paused, remembering that he wanted worshipers but not necessarily to constantly be at their beck and call, “Not all of them though, but some, if they’re loyal. And he talks to me, since I’m his first, but most of the time his guidance is mysterious, since.. Since..” She froze, unsure of what to claim the reason why the Traveler would come to her, talk to her directly, but not to him. She liked Jarin, who reminded her of someone though she couldn’t put her  finger on who, and didn’t want to disappoint him.<br/>
<br/>
Caleb quickly stepped in, “He prefers to test his followers clever wits.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes!” Jester smiled brightly, revitalized, “Because the challenge helps you grow stronger.”<br/>
<br/>
Jarin quirked his lips, looking down away from the group, pondering their words. After rolling his eyes to the opposite side of his head, he bobbed his head in a nod, “Ah what the hell, I can add another deity to the altar and this sounds like a fun one. I don’t expect much out of it, but it might be a bit of luck, especially since it seems his followers are a bit of a niche I already represent. What do I gotta do?”<br/>
<br/>
Jester took an excited breath in,  her arms going up and shaking at about shoulder level in excitement,  practically vibrating before she hugged a grinning Caleb, then a shocked looking Beau, before grabbing Jarin’s hands, “Oh oh! It’s simple! Just continue pulling pranks and having fun and being creative, and give a prayer to the Traveler when you do so! Oh my gosh, here!” She reached into her bag, pulling out one of the figurines of the Traveler she had made using her magic paint, holding it out to him, “This is what he looks like, you could have it for your altar.”<br/>
<br/>
He took up the little stone figurine , inspecting it’s artistry, then as he turned it around to look at the back he laughed, “Ha! It looks like a penis at this angle.” He quickly went to put it on the highest shelf on the wall behind his  counter, beside the hollow dodecahedron representing the Luxon, a pendant with two green crescent  moons facing away from each other in a silver starburst representing Corellon, and a painting of an upward silver crescent moon with two arrows against a swirled blue stone representing The Moon Weaver Sehanine. He hesitates slightly, then shifts the Traveler statue, putting it in front of the Corellon seal, snickering slightly as it only enhances the phallic imagery of the statue, “I see Caleb here was honest when he said you’d likely draw one on the mask.”<br/>
<br/>
“Where’s the mask blank you want us to sign? I’ll do it right now! And I’ll add his symbol to it so you!” Her tail practically touched the top of her head in excitement, “Oh man, it’s a shame you can’t go to Traveler Con with us! You’d likely be able to sell some of your stuff there!”<br/>
<br/>
Jarin’s ears perked as he held the blank mask and line of leather paints and brushes out to her, and she immediately started working “Traveler Con? Is this anything like a festival?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes! At least. I think it is -- all of the other followers of the Traveler are going, but I don’t know how you’re going to get there in such short notice!” She sighed, pouting. Beau and Caleb took up brushes and picked a spot to write on as she continued to sketch the symbol of the Traveler and a few little dicks in her spot of the mask, “We’re teleporting there after we pick up our stuff, but I don’t think we can take you. It’s at Rumblecrusp, an Island in the Ocean and we will likely have a full group.”<br/>
<br/>
Jarin raised an eyebrow, then smiled as an idea flashed across his face, “I’ll tell you what -- When you come and pick up the masks, I’ll have a bag of holding full of merchandise I think might do well there based on my few encounters of worshipers of the Traveler, and you can point out some things. I’ll give you a list of it all, as well as the prices I’d want for each item. You guys can then add on whatever additional costs you want to make some money for yourself so you can make a profit. Come back to me with my cut of the money, bag, whatever that stock did not sell, and a survey of what people at Traveler Con want out of their accessories so I’ll know what to bring to the next one. And pick one out now to give to the Traveler for me and just mark it off.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, what?” Beau sat up, blinking in confusion, “You’re going to trust us with a whole bunch of your stock and a freaking bag of holding? You just <em>met</em> us! You could lose a ton of money and items. Including a <em>magical</em> item.”<br/>
<br/>
“Lifes no fun without a little risk.” Jarin grinned mischievously, laughing.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I barely know the Traveler and I know he’d get a kick out of you.” Beau let out a breath, shaking her head, giving him a bitter sweet smile as she turned a bit toward the door, “But we really should get going -- we’re all paid up and we still have to buy some fabric and order our friend’s hooded cloak.”<br/>
<br/>
“Right right.” Jester smiled as Caleb and Beau started heading for the door, “It was lovely meeting you Jarin! I’ll see you  tomorrow to see what designs I want to have made into the masks!”<br/>
<br/>
The half-elf of a Tiefling smiled, once again leaning on the counter, the tips of his ears practically touching his shoulders with a flirty eyebrow wiggle, “I’ll be waiting.”<br/>
<br/>
Jester practically skipped to the door, pausing as she started to open it, “Oh! And Jarin?”<br/>
<br/>
She turned toward the man with a grin, then faltered as she saw him, his head tilted and leaning on the counter waiting for what she had to say, unaware of the red haired and green cloaked figure standing silently behind him. Artagan lifted his head slightly to meet Jester’s eyes and put a single finger to his lips in a silent shush, his lips curled in mischievous, almost manic glee and eyes sparkling in pride at his favorite’s triumph.<br/>
<br/>
Jester beamed, laughing softly as she leaned against the door jam, “The Traveler loves you.”<br/>
<br/>
She left the room, leaving the Leatherworker blinking at her having shifted her gaze away from them before saying that, slowly beginning to turn his head the direction she looked as she closed the door behind her.<br/>
<br/>
“Jess!” Beau laughed, shaking her head, “You finally managed to convert someone to The Traveler!”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my goodness I <em> know </em> ! I did it!” The Trickster Cleric grabbed Beau’s hands and danced a jig with her in place excitedly, “I wasn’t even expecting to have any reason to even try today. Caleb!”<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> Ja? </em> ” The wizard was smiling fondly, wearing a red weasel-esk looking mask on the top of his head that Jester had picked out, since she was wearing a cat-like one she had meant to gift to him, excited for her in her moment of triumph and caught up in it.<br/>
<br/>
She grabbed him in her arms around him and swung him around, “Caleb you helped me <em> so much </em> .” She rocked him side to side in the bear hug, cheek squished up against his,  “I. Couldn’t. Have. Done. It. Without. you!”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb shook his head, putting his hand on her shoulder as she set him down, his face incredibly red from the sudden show of affection and avoiding eye contact,  “I-Im sure you’d have done just fine - he seemed amenable to a God of creativity and laughter.”<br/>
<br/>
Jester smiled warmly, as she began to lead them to the Fabric district to look for materials for Essek’s hood, “I think there were times he was flirting with you, Caayleeb.” She bumped him with her hip before tangling his hand with hers.<br/>
<br/>
Caleb blinked, looking startled, “Ah… I don’t know…” His hand was limp in hers at first then relaxed slightly, returning the little squeeze she gave him with a flustered, momentary lift of the corners of his lips.<br/>
<br/>
“He flirted with <em> all of us </em> until he noticed I wasn’t interested.” Beau laughed a bit, reaching behind Jester to give Caleb a poke in the side, causing him to twitch away and puff a bit of air from his nose, lip twitching for a moment.<br/>
<br/>
“True.” Jester smiled, skipping merrily for a couple steps, “I really like Jarin -- and when I was leaving, the Traveler appeared behind him so I think we did a really good job in finding him.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t get why you wanted to try and convert him into following the Traveler, though.” Beau’s brows furrowed as she gave a bit of a sneer, “I mean you <em> know </em> he’s not a god, now. I’m still pretty sure the only reason he’s really anything is because of you.”<br/>
<br/>
Jester frowned slightly, wiggling her lips slightly before responding, her tail swaying softly “I know, but. He’s still my first friend, Beau. And he had powers when I first met him so I know it’s not me. Jarin’s pretty cool, so  I just thought he and the Traveler might get along.”</p><p>At the fabric district, a bolt of rich dark red fabric was purchased by the trio, along with some black, and an order for a quick commission for a hooded reversible cloak with buttons on the side for a mask set them back about 70 more gold. A moments of Caleb once again taking mental measurements of Essek’s hands, putting his own hand on his shoulder where the Drow had placed his and remembering back to his lessons  where he had leaned in and reached out to gently readjust his hand motions while teaching him dunamancy to get the measurements, they were able to purchase a selection of  long silk gloves of various colors with some matching scarves to wear under the hood and hits outfit to hide his skin, opting to not go for the disturbing hand-like leather gloves and instead simply continuing with the concept of disguising him as a Scorge Aasimar.  Soon they were heading back to the Xhorhas, hands free due to Jester’s haversack,<br/>
<br/>
“You know,” Beau said with a soft sigh, her hand against the back of her skull as she looked up into the starry daytime sky of Rosohna, a soft smile on her lips, voice softer than usual, the owl mask she had turned backwards on her head after Jester put it on there, “I was thinking earlier as we were leaving Jarin’s that there was someone else who would have loved to have met him.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh really, who?” Jester said, holding Caleb’s hand casually as she kept pace with her, and held a hand out to the monk.</p><p>Beau turned her head over to Jester, and dropped the nearest hand to take hers, before looking back up at the sky with a bittersweet expression.<br/>
<br/>
“<em> Molly </em> .”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feed back is encouraged! Like... SERIOUSLY encouraged: I like having people to chat with since it inspires me to work more, and knowing what you'd like to see here might help with a sequel once this one is done (or help me break up writers block). Even if it's just quoting something you liked, or pointing out an error. Speaking to the void is lonely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Of Krakens and Shadowhands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yasha blames herself for some things said, and what the heck IS a Shadowhand?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shortly after Caduceus, Jester and the others left the Xorhaus, Fjord stepped away from the table with Veth, hands going up in surrender and frustration, “Okay, Veth. You talk to Orly and the others about some </span>
  <em>
    <span>legitimate</span>
  </em>
  <span> ways of getting a ship </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> than pissing off more pirates. I’m going to take a bath. Yasha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright listen up!” Veth started, turning to the four crew members of the ship. Yasha quietly stood up once he left the room, opening her mouth to make an excuse to leave then noticing that Veth was now engrossed with Orly, her fear of losing the option of using cannons ever again overriding the fear of water, and quickly went after Fjord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fjord, wait.” Yasha came up to him just past the dining room, then paused, frowning slightly as she realized he was down the hall a bit waiting for her near the study rather than trying to get into the bathroom beside her. She slowly approached him, “I thought you needed to take a bath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just using that as an excuse to get away from her.” the Warladin sighed softly, leaning a bit to look around Yasha to make sure the two of them weren’t being followed, before opening the door to the study that Caleb’s room was attached to and holding it open for her, “It  seemed like you wanted to talk to me in private earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, you got that. Yes.” Yasha bobbed her head as she walked into the study. She stood there after Fjord closed the door, watching him in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord stood for a while, waiting for her to start. After about a minute of silence, the Half-orc popped his lips, “So… You had something to say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was waiting for you to ask me a question. Sorry.” The Aasimar flustered, “She - the Kraken- wants to replace Uk’otoa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord frowned slightly, eyes tightening slightly as he gave a small shake of his head, “E.. Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s trying to replace Uk’otoa. Take over his followers and.. Um..” She wrung her hands together in thought, struggling to think of how to phrase it, “Possibly steal his powers from him? I’m sorry, I’ll start at the beginning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha paced slowly in a small circle, wringing her hands as she spoke, not looking at Fjord, and took a deep breath before starting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier, back in our world, Matt starts setting up the multiple pieces of the Kraken figurine, narrating as he went “Now that the sails are tattered and the ship once more becomes fully to the mercy of the currents, behind the ship, somehow both distant and yet a little too close to comfort, the waters begin to surge upward in the churning waters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gesticulates over his head before pretending to rise up from down below, arms arched beside him, pantomiming the monster as he talked, ”Lightning streaks across the sky, silhouetting the gargantuan form that already dwarfed The Ball-eater and continued to rise. Gnashing teeth as it casually chews up the dragon turtle, its entire dragon turtle fitting easily in it as it breaks it down further before it’s lips curl into a sinister grin. It tosses its head back to gulp down the last bit of its prey, before turning its head back to you with its golden eyes.. And then above and below its eyes as tentacles began to rise up and writhe around it, more eyes began to open. Then eight more sets.. Then, like a rapid cascade effect, more begin to open rapidly, covering the entire body. The look is disturbingly familiar to you. Fjord,” He points to Travis, “I want you to make a wisdom saving throw”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.. Did you just.. You didn’t.. You couldn’t have.”  Travis  looked at his friend like he was insane, and he picked up the dice hesitantly and rolled it, watching it bounce around the wooden tray in anticipation. Once it landed, he glanced over at his tablet before looking up at the DM, his voice hopeful yet clearly frightened it wouldn’t be enough, “...Fourteen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You pass- you were able to rationalize that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uk’otoa,” Everyone echoed the name back at him and he laughed with a shake of his head, “God damn… It’s just something with way too many eyes, so you are not shaken with Fear. You can attack as normal..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travis lets out a relieved breath of air, “All right, I’m going to fire a volley of three </span>
  <span>Eldritch blasts</span>
  <span> at the nearest tentacles  that seems to be heading our way’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaking eyeballs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He rolled the dice, reading the numbers off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those hit!” Matt nods his head down a little, waiting for the damage rolls before he continues narrating, “Verdant green energy bursts from the Star Razor, striking the beast dead on on the pupil. It’s eye tightened slightly, not flinching at all. It seems to miss The Ball-eater as it sinks down…. And then another tentacle rises from below, seeming to playfully flick the bottom of the boat with a terrifying crack of wood sending it rolling to the side. Everyone make a dexterity saving throw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone frantically rolled their dice, and Matt pointed to each, the party giving their numbers off, and rolling quickly for the rest of the crew of the ball eater, Marisha grinning as he pointed to her “Natural twenty..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As, everyone clutching quickly moving to the nearest solid item to hold onto, clinging on for dear life” Matt pantomimes the act, “Marius was too far away from the Railing and was running in place, then slipping backwards and began to fall backwards. Beau realizes this and let’s go, grabbing ahold of him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyut!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he made a grabbing motion up above his head with both hands, “ while snagging the railing with her leg, holding onto him as slowly he rose off of the deck and dangled in the air. Make a strength saving through,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?!” She shook the dice in her hands , “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t. Fuck. Me. Gill.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The dice clatters, “ 17”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marius is a pretty light guy, even with the muscle he’s gained working on the ship. You  hold onto him for one second, two seconds and then the ship begins to right itself with the creature  tilting its head in amusement, having watched the scene with the same amusement a child might have dunking a rubber duck in the bathtub.” The Dm readjusts his footing, “The ship rocks slightly in the other direction, hitting the water hard, and the sound of the wood breaking further below decks and the moments of slowly lowering make you realize -- You’ve started taking water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The fight had barely begun”, Yasha started,  licking her lips, “I had just barely managed to right myself when she first spoke…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you struggle to your feet, inside all of your heads, a massive voice booms, feeling like it’s splitting your skull, a cacophony  of languages, sounds. Boiling Water, grinding stones, angelic screaming, and two warring factions fighting with screams of pain and dark cackling laughter. Jester, Caleb, you can barely make, the words in the noise, enough to tell it was speaking in Infernal and Celestial respectfully, but Yasha.” He points to Ashely, making eye contact with her, “While it’s still difficult to hear, you understand two of the languages, the sounds are not as harsh, not as loud. You recognize Abyssal and Celestial, so it’s a little clearer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted his voice, giving it an oddly light, soft voice, but putting a bit of growl over it, “The three of you hear ”Amusing. Not the usual fare of helpless sailors I expected..” It then hesitates slightly, as if it’s waiting for a response.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I respond to it? It’s not my turn, I’m just asking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll allow you to talk to it between other turns.” He smiled mischievously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand that it’s not Uk’otoa?” Ashley slowly lifted her dice, eyes locked onto Mercer’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pondered for a moment before chuckling, “Make a religion check.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dice clattered in her tray, “That’s a four. So I’m going to shout back at it into the wind in Abyssal,” She took a breath, pretending to yell, “Uk’otoa! We will not let you have him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I yelled back, thinking it was Uk’otoa, telling her that..” She stopped her pacing momentarily, back facing toward him, her shoulders hunched in guilt, “That you were under our protection.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh geez,” Travis laughed, doubled over in his dice tray “I am SO screwed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Laura looked up at Matt as he took a breath, interrupting him,  “Since it’s my turn on the initiative, can I take it real quick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure what do you have in mind?” Matt looked over at her in amusement, eyebrows lifting slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, So do we all realize the ship is starting to sink?” She paused getting a confirming nod,  and puts her hands out a bit like she’s balancing, “While Yasha’s yelling back at it, Jester seeing the water rushing into the ship starts backing away from the railing, looking up at this creature and realizes we’re pretty screwed and goes “Uh.. uh..” before she Sends Essek a Message”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Okay, I’ll keep that in mind! But first. Yasha, the creature responds to you, and only you this time, speaking in clear Abyssal,” His voice remained lighter in pitch, but lost its softness, turning to a pure guttural speech with an angry tone, frowning as he sharply jerked his head back,   “Do not mistake me for the long past king. I am the new Queen of the Lucidian Ocean!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He turned to Jester, once more “okay, what are you sending to Essek?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura took a panicked sounding gasp of air before she began, Talisen quickly lifting his hands to count, her voice loud as she flapped her hands in the air near her shoulders, palms turned inward to keep from smacking the other two around her, making Jester sound like she was about to cry, “Essek! We’re under attack by something huge with tentacles and we’re sinking pretty rapi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt rolls his dice as she talked and holds a hand up in the middle of sinking, causing her to stop mid word, “Before you can finish, the creature  twitches a tentacle and three bolts of lightning strike the mast behind you, to emphasize what it is saying to Yasha, causing you to end the message prematurely with a scream of terror as it breaks and starts to fall into the deck.” He held a damage marker down over the central mask and made a mark of everyone in the small  radius. Noting it was just Jester, though a few other members of the Nein were just outside the radius, he shook his head, setting the damage marker down back behind the screen  “Jester, make another dexterity saving throw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I guess I sort of pissed her off by mistaking her for Uk’otoa.” Yasha turned back to look at Fjord, her expression sad, “She called herself queen and struck the ship with lightning. The central mast broke taking Jester with it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh man” Laura shook her dice and rolled, waiting a second then buried her face in her hands, holding up a single finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You as the mast shifts and crashes into the deck, you feel the wood shatter under your feet, and you fall two levels down into the bottom of the ship, getting hit by wood and landing in the knee deep rushing water. Make an athletics check.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapidly shaking her dice in her hands, she let it fly, “Oh for the love of- </span>
  <em>
    <span>nine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a shake of his head, the dungeon master continued his narration, “The rapidly rushing water, sweeps you off of your feet, sending you deeper into the belly of the ship. Caleb, you’re up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liam rolls his shoulders, arms bent at the elbow, making it look like he was off balance “Caleb, just barely beyond the reach of the shattering mast manages to stagger away instinctively from the mast, but when he notices that his dear, blue friend went down with it he yells out “Jester!” and, not thinking straight, goes down after her, figuring he could fly them both out when he gets to her.” He stood up, leaning over the table to look at the map, “am I able to reach her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to make an athletics check as well. This is fast-moving water and to have any control of where you’re going you need to be able to hold onto things and move around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Scheisse</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sechs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Six.” He looks up at Laura, “Sorry. I hold my action until I’m within reach of her or she’s safe to cast Fly on either both of us or myself -- I’ll only cast fly on myself if she’s safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving Liam a nod, Mercer once more began to pantomime actions as he narrated, “Caleb jumps in after Jester, landing in the water, his legs immediately getting knocked out from under him and he gets swept along the current as well. Make a Perception check.” He paused to allow Liam to roll and give his number, “Barely managing to keep your head above the water, you spot Jester and start swimming with the current to try and catch up with her but so focused on getting to her you don’t notice the yard of the mast underwater and get tangled in the ropes and end up having to try and untangle yourself..While this is happening,” He then cocked his head back to Ashley, “Since Yasha is the only one that has even shown any recognition in understanding them-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashely startled slightly to suddenly be back in the center of attention, “This is so weird not following initiative order… Am I able to respond between each person's turn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt grinned and laughed, “Well this is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird encounter</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you were the only one who actually responded. The other two who understood it are now below decks so I guess it’s just you talking to it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.. This is a social encounter with a battle blended into is - How bad the battle is depends on the conversation, isn’t it?” Taliesin, turning red as he tried to hold back laughter and tears, Matt not confirming or denying it, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yasha</span>
  </em>
  <span> has to talk this thing down so we can get an out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A round of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>” echoed around the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Ashely agreed with a puff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura put her head in her hands, distraught, “I wasted my turn trying to contact </span>
  <em>
    <span>Essek.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have.. The <em>fucking</em> Dragon Turtle back?” Taliesin laughed, hand covering his brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good to go?” Matt said patiently to Ashley, grinning now that everyone had caught onto the mechanics, a glint in his eye as his attention turned from Laura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes.. Sorry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt nodded, “The beast continues to speak into your mind, it’s expression shifting slightly as it registers what else you said, “...You will not let me have </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Which one do you speak-” her eyes shift to track the different members of the ship, watching Caleb go down below, before landing on Fjord, “Ah… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You have the </span>
  <b>Betrayer</b>
  <span>.” and begins to raise one tentacle up, coiling it teasingly as a wicked fanged grin reforms over its lips, “How fortunate for me...””</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She..” Yasha reached to one side of her hair and began smoothing her fingers through it nervously, “She recognized you after that. She had heard of you from his - Uk’otoa’s - followers...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yasha  took a shaky breath, and when Fjord stepped forward to comfort her she held her hands up, taking a step back, still holding her hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ashely took a deep breath, “I respond, yelling back into the wind,” ignoring the quiet cursing coming from Travis, “”What do you want from us?! How do you know of him?!””</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First,” Matt turns to Marisha, “Beau, you’re up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeing Jester go down with the mast and Caleb go down after her before I could react, I shout “JESTER!?” and run from this part of the ship to the hole and try to parkour my way down so I can try and spot where they went without going into the water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acrobatics checked and fumbled, a weakened bit of wood on the middle deck breaking as Beau went to push forward on it, sending her into a belly flop with a flailing splat and Marisha nearly clocked Liam with her elbow as she flailed in frustration, Caleb’s player barely managing to move out of the way, and raise his hand up to help control the flailing limbs.  Mercer describes how the kraken chuckled softly in Yasha’s mind, flexing its tentacles in a teasing way, as if amused by the barbarian’s attempts, “The leviathans follower’s are easily fooled by trappings of his visage, and I convinced many that I am his avatar given flesh.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I see everyone jumping down here?” Sam asked, Veth still down  one level in the deck with the canons, and rolls a perception check, “Oh man, we’re rolling a lot of ones tonight guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bit preoccupied by the fact that the ship above you just <em>exploded</em> and it’s sinking into the ocean with a giant monster outside.” Matt chuckled in a sort of explanatory for Veth’s current state of mind as dictated by the dice, “What do you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,  I can’t take a drink since Yasha still has my flask, so I scream ”</span>
  <em>
    <span>AAAH!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and fire the cannon at the monster.” He does his rolls, managing to hit the creature and get some damage ”Before skittering up above deck as far from the water as I can get without climbing a mast, and look around for the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seemingly unphased by the cannon fire, the giant beast cocks its head, “I hear whispers from them, of the Betrayer who has what it takes to keep him trapped, praying to me for my aid, my power...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talisen shifts as Matt points to him, looking started that there wasn’t another volley of attacks in response to the cannon fire, “Oh! My turn?” He looked over at Ashley, who was smiling slightly -- the beast didn’t seem to be attacking between turns anymore, at least -- and adjusted himself, “Seeing that tentacle clearly teasing a possible strike on the ship, Caduceus summons spiritual guardians, hoping to damage it  and sort of… Make it unappealing to  do so for it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving Talisen a nod, Matt looked at Yasha once more, the Barbarian last in the initiative after Orly, “Orly’s music reaches your ears, and you feel a glow deep within you, inspiring your actions. The beast lifts its chin, the eyes on its face growing wider, the voice in your head tinted with manic glee, “I came here for a simple meal, then saw a chance for some more followers being hunted by my prey….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will not follow you!” Ashley stated forcefully back, “And raging I ready Skingorger to strike it when it’s in range.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her voice laughs in your head, “You won’t have a choice…”” Shifting out of a sinister grin to a more generic cheerful one, Matt does a quick roll  of the dice, chuckles softly as he marks something down, before he turns to Travis, “Fjord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh man I am so glad I cast water breathing every night.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uh…” Travis shifts, unnerved by the dice roll not followed by an attack, everyone looking expectantly at Matt, on the edge of their seats,  “While Yasha is yelling back and forth with this monster, I start running for where Jester went down, past Caduceus and firing some</span>
  <em>
    <span> Eldritch Blasts</span>
  </em>
  <span> at it as I go, diving in to find her, Caleb, and Beau. And.. That’s my turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The majority of the creature’s eyes follow you in interest as you dive down and get swept up in the surging waters and the slowly lowering mast, the water now waist deep, it’s main eyes still turned toward Yasha and the others. Yasha, you can hear it chuckle, “Let’s hurry this up a bit..” and the teasing tentacle begins to fall toward the ship and it reaches out below with one of it’s two barbed ones used to kill the dragon turtle,” He pauses slightly, glancing over to Laura, “Meanwhile, having tied for initiative…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura did a double take, having turned toward her character sheet for just a moment to look for what to do on her turn, eyes widening slightly as Marisha and Liam both reached out and grabbed each other’s arms, everyone looking hopeful as Matt continued, “...A faint grey warping of space forms on the Deck of The Ball-eater..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making a small gasp, Laura’s hands went to her mouth, covering it, not wanting to jinx anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Summoned by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> message that had ripped into his mind what seemed like moments before,” Matt nodded slightly, “A familiar drow figure appears-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura’s hands popped up in the air, fists pumping in triumph as Matt’s description gets interrupted by the everyone's celebrations, before Laura hugged Talisen and Marisha, who had nearly tripped out of her chair to run around the table and practically knocked Liam over, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit! Essek </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>came</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>: I rolled to see if he got the message you sent or if the attack prevented it from going through and he got it: you’re literally his </span>
  <em>
    <span>only friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you messaged him sounding terrified like he’s never heard you before and saying something that makes it sound like he was about to lose all at once. You four below don’t see this since you’re in the water and another area, but Caduceus, with your perception, you can see he is looking already </span>
  <em>
    <span>panicked</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he appears in the midst of all of this. Essek lands on the deck, landing solidly and quickly adjusting to catch his balance, his back facing the gargantuan monster, looking around frantically for everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d just see Yasha just yelling at it wordlessly in Abyssal at the moment and slashing at it.” Ashley laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Matt flashes a smile before quickly donning the character of Essek appearing on the deck, hands still out from casting teleport and looking around, the fear in his voice, pantomiming everything he could, ”'What is it-' He trails off as he spots it and his head slowly raises  to see the whole thing, eyes raising as he catches the moment of the quickly approaching tentacle, the eyes  having turned to focus on his sudden arrival. He quickly lifts off of the ground and bins muttering incantations, echoes trailing behind his fingers and he moves out of the way of the attack, releasing the arcane dunamantic energies as the beasts two attacks hit, the barbed tentacle striking through the ship puncturing a hole and it’s eyes looking around for Fjord before pulling back out, water gushing into the ship, while the other tentacle-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… When Essek showed up, I tried to keep her… Distracted from him so he could get everyone out...” Yasha  frowned slightly, staring off into the distance as she fell silent, no longer fully in the room with Fjord.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CRACK!!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship shuttered as the barbed tentacle hit the ship, the loud horrible sound of shattering wood deafening as it pulled back,  Yasha turning to follow the motion of the fleshier one’s eyes, noticing Essek as lightning streaked across the sky, the voice curious and confused in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where did they come from?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek released his magic, the dunamancy catching the  tentacle and slowing the momentum of it, managing to halve the damage it caused, though the ship still  bowed and cracked, the deck collapsing under it, splitting the front and back nearly completely apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A Kryn Caster!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the voice was amused and delighted in the Aasimar’s mind,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “This ship truly is an offering worthy of the Lucidian Queen!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha quickly dug her grizzly looking blade into the Kraken’s flesh, her wings, no longer fully skeletal but not yet fully feathered, the feathers blackened and fading to white like her hair bursting from her back as she howled back at it in Abyssal and wishing she could stun it like Beau currently below decks, could do more than wait for it to get close and yell into the storm, focusing on the words “<em>WHAT GIVES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO RULE THE OCEAN AS QUEEN? WHO </em></span>
  <em>
    <b>ARE</b>
    <span> YOU</span>
    <span><em>?</em>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kraken watches them scurry on the now rapidly sinking ship in amusement, attempting to knock Essek out casually, feeling as if her prey was already won, glee in its eyes as they futilely struggled to get their friends, randomly sending out bursts of lightning before focusing on her once more, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I, barbarian, have been here since the Calamity. Resting. Waiting. Plotting. Gaining strength. I once was under Uk’otoa’s thumb. And slowly I have been working to destroy him and consume his power. I should thank you, Barbarian, for letting me know The Betrayer, the one with the key I need, was on board.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Veth! Take the…” Essek hesitated slightly, behind her, his voice rife with emotions she had never heard from the Drow, not even when his life was threatened below the broken floor they now stood on, “Tortoise-person and the non-combatants through the portal and show the guards that they’re with you! I’ll get the rest!” He ripped through the deck with a spell, sending it flinging toward the beast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span> I will sway him to my will, and we will release him and defeat the false god. I Am Urgruch, your new goddess of the Seas.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The kraken continued, frowning softly as Veth protested, </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But first, your drow friend seems to be a bit of an issue. He managed to avoid the worst of the first of my first attack on him, but a second should knock him out… I’m sure your furry cleric friend can bring him back for me later should this be too much for him… Right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taste of ozone filled Yasha’s nose and mouth and she swore, quickly turning to charge at Essek and push him out of the way, the voice laughing in her head as she took the entire force of the three bolts of lightning instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-sha?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staggering to her knees, Yasha snarled, head turning back to the beast, before meeting Veth’s eyes. Veth looked terrified, her crossbow lowered but pointed in her direction, having had been threatening Essek out of fear of him leaving Caleb behind. Yasha took a deep breath, knowing that Veth will hate her should she not bring her friends back,  “</span>
  <b>
    <em>VETH, GO!</em>
  </b>
  <span> Otherwise the rest will die in Xhorhas-” Her voice softened slightly, practically breathing the words out to her, “We’re here for Caleb…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yash-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>She looked to Essek as Veth lowered the Crossbow and was dragged into the sigil. She stood fully, moving to stand and protect him. She was willing to lose her own life to keep him alive. He was needed to save her companions. She roared back once more in Abyssal, “</span><em><span>URGRUCH!</span></em> <em><span>I WILL </span><b>NEVER</b></em><span><em> LET YOU HARM MY FRIENDS. I AM THE ONE YOU SHOULD FEAR BEING A PROBLEM, NOT HIM. AS LONG AS I AM ALIVE, I WILL KEEP THEM ALL SAFE FROM YOUR INFLUENCE!</em>”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Urgruch’s eyes turn toward the Aasimar fully, her expression amused, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh really? We’ll see..</span>
  </em>
  <span>” It raised three of its tentacles up into the air, lighting flashing behind its head, and all three bore down toward The Ball-Eater, every single eye  focused on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>YASHA!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Fjord took her shoulder, shaking her gently to snap her out of it. She startled with a gasp, looking back up, her hands frozen in her hair, looking around the study with a slow blink, “You sort of drifted off there for a minute there, are you sure you don’t need anymore healing? I can’t do much but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no it’s alright. I just..” She let out a soft sigh,  brow furrowing, “I was thinking. Her name is Urgruch. And… She thinks you still have the ball in your chest… She…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Licking her lips, struggling with wording what she needed to say, “She wants to work with you -</span>
  <em>
    <span> force</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to work for her.. To release and kill Uk’otoa. S-so she can replace him. I’m sorry but she wouldn’t have known who you were if I hadn’t said-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yasha,” Fjord squeezed her shoulder softly, “It’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it is!” She insisted, shaking her head, “If I had said nothing-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to take a bit of time to process this,” Fjord interrupted, putting both hands on her shoulders, “But Yasha, you managed to give us enough time to get out of danger. If you had said nothing, we’d be underwater right now, you know that right? And that Uhg-ritch monster would have likely figured it out regardless eventually. You got it to monolog rather than destroy us early on and leave Essek teleporting onto some </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> ship that might not take too kindly to a Kryn showing up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha lowered her head slightly, “I guess. But Fjord what if this means that she’ll hunt-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at the front door interrupted her thought, their heads both turning in the direction. Fjord moved to the window, looking out to see if she could see who it was, before moving quickly toward the door of the study, “Speaking of Essek, it’s him. I should-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’LL GET IT!” Veth could be heard calling from the direction dining room as Fjord opened the door, and the Half-orc stepped out from the study to see that she had been shouting through the door into the bathroom. She spotted him and Yasha popping her head out behind him, looking at him then the bathroom door, “... I thought you were taking a bath..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah” Yasha held a hand up to take the blame, “I had something to tell him first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing softly, Fjord walked to the door, opening it with a tingling of chimes, “Hey Essek.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it clear?” Essek was speaking softly, to keep from being overheard as he stood there, his face once more done up and hair coiffed and cleaned, his presentation reconstructed to its usual pristine self, his frame hidden under the broad hooked pauldron like decorations of his mantle, “May I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The maid’s gone, it’s just us” Fjord stepped aside, letting the Graviturgist flow in and land in the entryway, closing the door behind him, “Sorry about that, earlier, we kind of forgot, with the whole... Not expecting to come here today and leaving the ship behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright.” Essek held a hand out, looking more relaxed, looking around the entryway and only seeing three of the Nein waiting for them, “Are the other’s cleaning up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cad’s out grocery shopping since it seems we’re going to be here a couple days. The others went out to- Uh.”  Fjord rubbed the back of his neck, looking side eyed at Veth, missing the slight look of disappointment that flickered across Essek’s face, “I guess get some other supplies. Cad should be back soon, he just had to grab some supplies for here and Traveler Con’s food situation, and some stuff for Caleb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What sort of supplies did the other’s need that required Caleb to go with them and have Caduceus go shopping for <em>him</em>?” Essek frowned, raising an eyebrow as Fjord froze, realizing he goofed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get what Orly and the other’s needed to be able to move around freely?” Yasha asked Essek, leaning in a bit to catch his attention and pull him away from the topic, “They’re still in the dining room. We don’t have enough room for all of them here unless we make them sleep on the floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Refocused on his purpose for currently being there, Essek readjusted himself to focus on Yasha, “Not exactly, but they should be able to in a few days - The Bright Queen wants to meet the.. Tortoise-person -- is that Orly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Orly’s the Tortle.” Fjord squinted his eyes slightly at Essek, the half orc raising an single eyebrow at him, moving slightly so he could at least attempt to block the door if he needed to protect the bard further into the room, “Vedalla - that’s the maid - didn’t know what a Tortle was, either. Why does The Bright Queen want to meet him in particular?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Essek’s tongue clicked softly as he searched for his words, “We had heard rumors of Tortoise-people in the Menagerie Coast, but.. Were thought to be myths, having never actually.. Encountered any until now.” He tilted his head to the side, watching Fjord in amusement, recognizing what the Half-Orc as doing and knowing if he had any ill toward him it’d be futile,  “As long as Orly is not an enemy of the Dynasty, the Bright Queen wishes to open relations with his kind. Those consecrated under the Luxon relish in new experiences, being born into new races. She simply wishes to know more about him, his kind-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tortles.” Fjord interrupted, a smug look on his face from knowing something that not only did Essek not know, but the Kryn empire didn’t know either, “Orly is a Tortle."<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tortles, yes. She wants to know whether or not they’d be willing to travel to Xhorhas. Create alliances. The Menagerie Coast is, shall we say, not quite a fully neutral party in the conflict, but not an enemy either. And those on the sea itself tend to be closer to truly neutral.” Essek smiled softly, “Until the meeting however, they will be guarded  in a comfortable location until I can interview them. Did you vett their backgrounds before you hired their ship?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… It was our ship.” Fjord frowned slightly, suddenly very uncomfortable and wishing Caleb was back, since the wizard was good at interjecting himself and making things sound better than they actually were, “Yes and no… We.. we found Orly in a bar when investigating a letter we found connected to. Something we found while doing a job for The Gentleman..” He thought back to the time, the group having just recently lost Mollymauk, and Caduceus deciding to join them on their ventures, supporting him during this focus on him, “We later hired him on as a navigator as well as to help me train everyone else how to sail when we stole the first ship by accident… And sort of kidnapped Marius and Gallan in the process since Marius was just the person who was supposed to deliver what we found, and Gallan worked on the pirate ship and.. Our attempt to find out more about who wanted it sort of… Turned south and Gallan ended up with an Axe in the back of his head from Jester who, when she realized he  was still alive, healed him so we’d know what the ship was there for… Since the rest of the crew was dead… Jester became a ghost story to help cover the fact she was wanted in Nicodranas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek blinked slowly, jaw tightening slightly as he listened to Fjord’s story, unsure of how to process what he got so far “... when you stole the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> ship? I.. What?” The thought of Jester, whom his entire experience with has been hugs, silly messages, odd jokes and kind gestures sinking an axe in a man’s head and healing in order to get information from caused a disconnect, his mind suddenly flashing to the axe she kept at her side tied with a little bow. Yes, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> said it was the worst thing she had ever done, but he thought it had to be a figurative thing, like how he had figuratively stabbed them in the back before he even knew of them. Or like his attempt at a joke about punishing the bakery for the pastries he brought them the day after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we still have some tea at the table, I’ll get you some.” Yasha said softly as she quickly left the room to fetch a cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET HIM SOMETHING HARDER.” Veth calls after her before grabbing his arm and easily dragging him  to the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Essek sat down, putting his head into his hands and leaned forward, as Fjord continued, “We ended up with the Ball-Eater after-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <b>
    <em>Ball-Eater.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Essek put his hands up, “I.. As much as I loathe to say it, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to hear the rest of this story, but before I forget, you have not yet mentioned the girl. Was she a part of the second ship?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Fjord rubbed the back of his head, “No, uh, she was hired by Orly when we left the Ball-Eater with him after everything to do run merchandise for us - he’s Captain when I’m not there…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Tusktooth of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ball-Eater.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Veth teased, climbing the chair, Essek’s face as she did so looking exceedingly tired, “The scurvy-est pirate there ever was on the high seas!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck’s sake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we weren’t pirates!” The Half-orc face palmed and smoothed his hair as he leaned back slightly, “At least not after we dealt with Avantika.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Essek buried his face in both hands, covering his eyes as he struggled to put this into a way he could understand it, finding it hard to concentrate and keep everything in check, “Perhaps you should.. Start fro- No that wouldn’t work you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>start from the beginning.  Who’s Avantika?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha came back in, holding two glasses in her hands, one of the cooling tea Caduceus had brewed for everyone earlier, and one she had poured some of Nott’s flask into, “Here you go..” She sat both next to Essek and, after a small hesitation, patted him with two small pats on the back of his bent head, “There there.” He slowly lifted his head to look up at her, his expression utterly broken with confusion, “...Sorry I’m not good at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh..” He took a breath, shoulders shaking in silent laughter, and let it out, “That actually helped. I’m not too good at this either. So…Fjord. Your group accidentally stole a ship, and...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Fjord settled down on another chair across from Essek, the Drow picking up the cups and investigating them before settling with a swig from the alcohol before coughing at the harsh liquid and settling on the tea, “we sort of went and met up with the sister ship of the first ship-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which we dubbed “The Mistake”” Veth added, eyeing the cup of booze, then noting that Yasha was keeping a keen eye on her as she sat down in the chair next to the Shadowhand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“- the Squall-eater At Urukayxl. We parlayed with the ship, pretending to be the previous crew, then revealed who we were since..” he paused, putting his hand over the scar on his chest, frowning, Yasha’s words earlier echoing in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She wants to work with you - force you to work for her.. To release...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clenching his fist, he shook his head, deciding to be straight forward,  “Avantika was a worshiper of my previous patron. When you and I first met, I was a warlock of Uk’otoa, not that I knew what the hell he was when I was claimed by him. Avantika was also a warlock of Uk’otoa, but actually knew who this Patron was. Earlier, before we met Caduceus, we found an Orb - Caleb has it now, hidden away - That was a key to unlocking it from its bindings. I wanted to know more about my patron, about my previous Captain who I saw in a vision after I found the Orb. So we worked with her, helped her so I could find out more about it. Between the two of us, we unlocked two of the three seal before I realized it was not a good idea to continue doing this, even for the power he was granting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Essek didn’t respond with anything other than a head tilt and a sip of tea, Fjord continued, “We went to Darktow Island with her, and proved she was going to try and overtake the Plank King - the leader of the Revelry - and he broke her neck. We only escaped being killed for stealing from her to prove it by his the Plank King’s graces, and he let us take the Squall-eater to escape and never return again, banned from Darktow island.” He leaned forward a bit, pointing to the glass of booze, “Are you going to drink any more of that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here” Essek waved a hand, sending it floating over to Fjord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the cup, Fjord lifted it up in a mock toast, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cheers</span>
  </em>
  <span>” before downing it all in one shot back, breathing out the vapors before continuing, “However, we were on a known pirate ship and needed to get home, so Jester renamed it The Ball Eater and forged some documents. We also found Twiggy and the Happy Funball she had then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone else spent a week in it, I was above deck when Caleb activated it-” Yasha added, frowning softly, “I thought they had abandoned me and somehow.. Left the ship without me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time is screwy in the Happy Fun ball. We just spent, what, a couple of days in it last time and ended up a month gone by out here?” Fjord waved his hand, “Regardless, when we returned to Nicodranas, we left the ship in Orly’s hands as acting captain and headed back north when we found out about the attack on Felderwin  where Veth’s husband was and we ended up following after the trail your people left, nearly getting eaten by Ropers and avoiding Fire Giants, almost getting arrested here... But regardless Orly hired Shelda, and she doesn’t talk much. However.” He pointed at Essek, meeting him dead in the eye, “We saw the results of your interrogations on several occasions. Including Yeza. When you say they’re to be guarded and interviewed, you don’t mean a trip down into the-” He whistled and made a pop noise, gesturing downward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will not be going into the Dungeon of Penance, but rather a facility similar to this one, though smaller, in the Gallimaufry district.” Essek smiled softly, shaking his head a bit, “And if you’d like to be there for the interviews, I will be sure of it that you can be there and see whether or not these people are who you think they are, and to make sure that I do nothing unsavory to get the information.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would most certainly want to be there.” Fjord nodded, setting the glass down on the side table, “As well as see where exactly they’ll be staying so we can check up on them until their meeting with the Bright Queen, make sure they’re comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Essek steepled his fingers, head tilting softly to the side as he gave a soft smile, “However there is one thing I ask in return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord narrowed his eyes, frowning at the Drow, crossing his arms as he carefully put his hands under his biceps like Beau to look more intimidating, “And what, exactly, is it you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just confirm one thing for me about your story.” Essek’s smile remained unchanged, though you could tell it was a barely held together facade by the tone of his voice, “... How much of it was actually true? There is no possible way that all of it is true, it has to be exaggerated. Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a blink in surprise, Fjord leaned forward with a sly grin, “Every bit of it is fact. You wouldn’t believe a lot of the stuff about us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek picked up his tea, eyebrows raised at the Half-orc’s claim, lifting the cup to his lips, “Like what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well for instance,” Fjord waited until Essek had a full mouthful of the tea down, “Caduceus makes Dead-people tea.” He grinned as the Shadowhand choked on his drink, spilling some of the tea on himself and coughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Par-</span>
  <em>
    <span>keh</span>
  </em>
  <span>-pardon?” Essek looked from the glass to a now shaking in barely restrained laughter Fjord and back to the glass, softly coughing up what got into his lungs as Yasha reached over and lightly patted his back, “What do you mean by ‘Dead-people-tea’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord shook his head, “His family lives in a graveyard, and Cad has this thing where  he can make bodies decompose and stuff grows from them, and he makes tea out of the stuff that grows. It’s basically just using the dead as fertilizer for plant life, but some of the stuff that comes from different people is.. Unique to that person or family.” Fjord gave a little sniff, pointing at the cup, “ He tends to relate the tea to the person it’s growing over the body of as well as to experiment with rot and what grows from it. I believe that one grows from a family of Nobles - didn’t catch their name. Said they were horrible people, but make for good tea.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek looked at the cup for a while, weighing whether or not to set it down and  stop drinking or just let it pass. He sniffed the glass again, trying to figure out if it was worth it, before setting it down, “So he experiments with… Fermentation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, sort of yes and sort of no.” Fjord rubbed the back of his neck,  “He’s been experimenting a bunch with the Creepy subterranean Blood-fruit Caleb and Nott-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, sorry </span>
  </em>
  <b>Veth</b>
  <span>, got high on in the temple at Urukayxl... Rotting some and growing things from it, dehydrating others and turning it into a seasoning.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears perking slightly, Essek looked over to an approaching Veth with a concerned and disbelieving expression, “You and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caleb</span>
  </em>
  <span> got </span>
  <em>
    <span>high</span>
  </em>
  <span> on.. Blood-fruit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… Yeah. It made you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> things in the temple.” Veth swiped Essek’s tea, quickly pouring it into the empty glass that had had her liquor in it and shooting it down like it was whiskey before anyone could protest, and hopped up onto the arm of his chair, sitting close to the elf in a way that made him turtle slightly to keep him off kilter, “I was tripping so hard and there was this writing on the walls, so Caleb cast comprehend languages and tried to figure it out but.. He couldn’t see it and before I handed him what I wrote Jester shoved some in his mouth and Beau just sort of helped him get it down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He got distracted by his own dancing lights.” Yasha smiled softly,  remembering the silly moments between battles fondly, having forgotten until then “and returned a ring he stole from Fjord before he got back on track. He handled it better than you Veth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s like… Two and a half goblin’s worth of me and I ate an entire fruit while Caleb just had a couple bites, of course he was less affected than I was.”  Veth rolled her eyes at Fjord, enjoying the back and forth snark they often shared, “Though he was still PRET-tea hiiigh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord observed Essek as this conversation went on, watching him carefully, though he couldn’t help, “Oh yeah you were both out of it. You kept insisting on attempting to do that thing with the black powder keg-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>FLUFFERNUTTER!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Veth held both hands up, grinning triumphantly, “It eventually worked when we ran from the Yuan-ti!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It also brought Lizardfolk down on us. AND you tried to do it during the hydra fight, which could have killed at least Beau and Yasha. if not all of us. At least Caleb managed to keep it together enough to slow it enough so it didn’t utterly wreck us, but walked into melee range, missed the hydra completely with a ranged spell, and had to ask how many eyes after the battle was done he had since he thought he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the entire fight. Afterwards the two of you kept watching my hands when I talked and </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shadowhand slowly lifted his hand to his face, his thumb and pointer finger  covering his brow and palm hiding his eyes, laughing honestly and softly, “I understand the majority of the words you are saying, and yet I can’t quite make sense of what is being said.” He sat up shaking his head, hand plunging into his hair to sweep it out of his face, “Part of me wishes I can stay longer so I could draw more out of you in hopes of being able to understand, but I do need to get your companions settled into their new dwelling and return to my duties. I suppose I’ll simply have to get the full story of the Mighty Nein at a later date. I believe you wished to come with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course-” Fjord made a move to stand then paused, “I really wish I knew what your duties were. It seems no one knows here - Vedalla recognized you, but even mentioned that you’re a mystery even to the local population. Whenever we ask you just vaguely mention your studies. What is it you do that seems to keep you busy literally all the damn time and yet somehow able to still be assigned to us. You say we’re your friends, but.. We don’t know what the hell you actually do as a Shadowhand. It seems one day you’re interrogating people, and the next you’re main job is just checking up on us or locked away in a tower or sitting near the Bright Queen looking as intimidating as you possibly can. So what exactly does a Shadowhand </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> other than.. Teleporting a bunch of misfits around, crushing the occasional prisoner with your powers, and looking pretty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essek paused in his own attempt to push himself up, his face falling slightly at the sudden left turn the Warladin sent his way, “A-ah, I.. Uh..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veth squinted her eyes at him, her voice dripping with suspicion, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what your job is supposed to be… Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-of course, I was just... Ah.</span>
  <span> Not expecting that question and..” He leaned away from the scrutinizing face of the Halfling sitting on the chair arm beside him, his face flushed, “This morning has left me a bit frazzled. I am in charge of.. Dealing with most things involving higher levels of magic. Maintaining key features that keep Rosohna safe..” He tapped a finger on his knee, one ear twitching slightly - Since his run in with Vedalla, his ears had been held in their usual arch they were more used to seeing him hold, and the faint tick forming on one ear was new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wizard frowned, slowly shrinking on himself - the accusation that not letting them know what he did meant that he might not actually be a friend clearly weighed on his shoulders and pushed for an airing, “Keeping track of the ley lines to keep the sky darkened into night, maintaining the spells in the Dungeon of Penance. I actually only rarely handle interrogations of prisoners, though I am called in occasionally, especially when magic or enchantments may be involved with civilians that require a softer touch or with higher ranking members of society that need something </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It..” Clearly struggling with words, his hands fidgeted slightly under the coat as he continued to avoid eye contact, “I’m often just called to maintain enchantments that need to be kept and dispel magic on things that… Need to be. I got assigned to you because the Court knows I mostly… Finish my work quickly and… Work on my own projects. So I had time on my hands and I was assigned to you as a sort of busy work.” He sighed heavily, shielding his eyes from Fjord’s gaze with one hand in embarrassment, “I’m mostly only seen on the council simply because I catch things the others might not due to my level of intellect... And due to my Den’s Umavi ordering me to..” his shoulders were near the base of his ears by this point, “ Well… Assist her… She’s turned me into her secretary when I’m not doing my actual primary duties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long awkward silence as Essek covered his face, looking utterly humiliated and as if he was expecting them to rip into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord blinked, exchanging looks with Veth and Yasha, before popping his lips, unsure of how to respond, and stood up, “Well, I suppose we should go get the others settled in. I’ll go see if they’re ready..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear about your Umavi being.. Like that.” Yasha said softly, “You don’t seem to enjoy your job. But you got to meet us, and that’s good, right? But why didn't you not tell us before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Essek frowned, lifting his head from his hands, Fjord stopping his attempted escape from the awkward situation to slowly sit back down, “Everyone thinks I’m on the council, and only the council and my own mother know why I’m on the council or what I even </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I have managed to gain power, influence, and respect since I took it up, getting them to actually take some heart into my own opinions, however...” He let out a soft puff of a laugh, “So have all of you in a much shorter period of time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Heroes of the Dynasty.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to reorganize his thoughts, “Everyone knew of my reputation as a prodigy. I started working early in my life and gaining a reputation as a recluse of high ranking. When I was assigned to assist my mother and act as a sort of judge for minor things for the court, they gave me the title they made up of Shadowhand specifically because they wanted my role to be mysterious and.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tch-</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Intimidating. I enjoyed the respect and awe given with the mystery, and the powers as judge I sometimes got to relish in, as it was usually reserved only for those far older than I… But when we’re alone I’m little more than an errand boy who’s managed to catch the Queen’s ear. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasha looked at Veth before meeting Esseks eyes once more, “You’re only in your first life right now - I don’t know much about Elven biology but at around one hundred and twenty how old would you be if you were human?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmn.. I never actually thought of that - We reach maturity at the same rate as humans, but are not considered adults until we’re somewhere around one hundred...” Essek lifted his hand to his chin as he thought, calculating things in his mind, “I suppose technically I’m approximately in my early twenties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck. You’re around Jesters age.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Veth said in a soft yet serious tone, looking over his face with concern, “About how old were you respectively when you started working as Shadowhand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I Don’t really see what that has to do with anythi-” Essek started to protest, but he cut short as Veth put her hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veth’s eyes searched his before she lifted her hand off his lips, “Humor me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.. I was around sixty.. It’s hard to calculate because I had stopped physically aging in my actual twenties, but mentally elves continue to develop for much longer, even though we still have the same level of experience as humans when we stop developing physically...” The Shadowhand was visibly struggling, trying to figure out how to translate it into human stages of life, not overly familiar with them, “... I suppose fifteen? Humans are considered fully adults around 20, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veth exchanged looks with Yasha and Fjord, “Yes, around about there, but… You were barely out of your childhood when you got the title of Shadowhand then.. How old were you when you started working? When do drow usually start to work”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek thought back into his past, running his tongue across his teeth behind tightly pressed lips and working his jaw slightly as he thought, “I’m.. Unsure of when most Drow start working, though I assume it’s often once they finish physically developing for commoners, since that usually depends on one’s situation and I was sort of… Isolated from that being born to an Umavi of one of the top dens. However I wanted to prove myself so started working when I was somewhere in my twenties and learning the ways of keeping the skies dark and the prisons warded. I was forty when I took over as the head caster and accepted into Den Thelyss. I spent around two decades in charge of higher magics until I got..." He sighed slightly, putting his hands up to put quotes around  the next word, ""Promoted" as Shadowhand. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering about that earlier, since it didn’t match up...” Yasha tilted her head, her eyes soft as she looked him over, Essek’s face turning toward her with a quizzical expression, “You said you were born to the Umavi of your Den. But you also said you got </span>
  <em>
    <span>accepted</span>
  </em>
  <span> into Den Thelyss, like you were adopted..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause of silence as Essek visibly deflated, “... I.. Was a disappointment to my parents from the moment I was born and only proved to be more so until I started making a name for myself…” He lifted his arm out of his cloak and moved the vestments to the side, and then pulling back the long, draping sleeves to show his elegant slim build, the third layer of elaborate fabric skin tight - he looked healthy and well toned but was in some ways dainty compared even to many of the male Drow they had encountered before, even the other casters. His voice starting explanatory, but slowly turning cold and venomous the more he talked, “I was born prematurely and was physically weak, and smaller than the average noble-born child. I struggled to physically keep up with them once I had gotten over the harder part of surviving and often got left alone with nannies and tutors. When I was around eighteen and it was obvious I was a new soul and not just a late bloomer, all they had for me was pity.” Essek sneered softly, his eyes tightening as his ears unconsciously swiveled back like an angry cat, his sharp teeth lightly bared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I was just a further disappointment to them, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>blemish</span>
  </em>
  <span> on their perfect record. The first new soul born to Den Thelyss for generations. They had been hoping I’d have been a highly decorated scholar who had passed, having conceived me in an attempt to be able to add them to our noble line. They were born to a family in The Coronas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He took a deep steadying breath, his voice  and face softening, regaining control, “However, I proved to be a prodigy in dunamancy, and invented my first spell around then -- the one that became my ‘gimmick’, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feldin Z'harin Fashka</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Being able to float around allowed me to stand equal to them in height so they would no longer physically look down at me as they looked down at me metaphorically, and allowed me to keep up with them until I physically caught up. It got me attention, the first bit of praise I got rather than pity. And it was when I was actually accepted as their child and accepted into Den Thelyss, since I was now a status symbol - at least as long as I kept being gifted beyond my years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh..” Yasha shared a look with the others with her, toying with her hair, her eyes darting over to Veth’s face, whose face was tight in maternal rage, the Halfling  seeming to struggle with the fact that Essek’s actions lead to the final straw that ended the peace, causing the war, people dying, her husband being kidnapped... And the fact that Essek was basically a rebellious teen with controlling, distant, and unloving parents when he put those same actions into motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord, his own gaze locked on the Drow's face with a somber look of odd kinship, took a slow breath in through his nose, recognizing that, despite having a surname of nobility and being raised in the life with a still living mother, Essek was just as much of an orphan as he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek’s eyes were closed, missing the Nein’s reactions, and he nodded a bit to Yasha’s single sound of acknowledgement,  “I leaned heavier into my training and studies - I had my first taste of attention, even if it wasn’t affectionate, and it was fleeting. I needed more.” He flashed his teeth in an almost feral look, the sharp lateral incisors and canines flashing against his dark, dusky purple skin, eyes a little wild as he remembered it, “I took an apprenticeship as a spell caster, and started to claw my way up the hierarchy - my entire life revolved around gaining a reputation as the best caster, of being the prodigy, better than all of those who had lived so many lives. To get respect and... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Essek flicked his wrist up in frustration, “I was never sure what it was I wanted.There was something I craved, but no matter what I did I didn’t… Get it, just things adjacent to it, similar but not quite scratching the itch. The world had failed me, so I would carve my own place out of it using the only thing that had not failed me - my magic, my studies, my mind. Eventually nothing else mattered. I’d play the political games, lean into a role made up for me, and just focus on my own goals, consequences be damned. Just one life and I had convinced myself that I was better off for it. I thought I was happy with my solitude, better off because of it, since I had nothing in common with any of my peers, it was better they were scared of me and what power they saw I had. I had respect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Essek tilted his head back against the back of the chair, lips curled in a smile and his voice dripping in irony at the whole situation, “And then a bunch of filthy adventurers that, for our knowledge, came from the Empire, fresh off of dealing with a demon outbreak in Asarius, appear in the Bright Queen’s court and, after being outed for having attacked Lythir  and an Echo knight in the Ashkeeper peaks, were about to be arrested. A moment of amusement at a failed attempt of the Empire… Something that simply broke up the monotony of pointless meetings and menial tasks. Something I expected to be a brief moment of entertainment and, more than likely, a future job of being sent down to watch the interrogations and judge whether or not they were being truthful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head a little to the side, “But then one of the humans presented the Luxon beacon that we had failed to get back just a few months prior from Zadash. They were assigned to me as guests as one of my odd jobs to keep up appearances. They were after all, heroes who brought us hope, and I was from one of most honored Dens. And I could use my skills to insure that it was not some trick from the Empire.” He shifted his weight a bit,  his hands folded in front of him, leaning on his legs as he spoke, “But they proved themselves to be free agents, doing what they think is right at the moment they do it, honestly at least trying to leave places better than where they found them and tearing themselves up when you don’t. They were intelligent, crafty, dangerous…But also warm.. Friendly. And suddenly my desire to be better than anyone else, to prove that I - someone the world, society and the Luxon itself had failed - would know the most about all of dunamancy and the mysteries it represents than </span>
  <em>
    <span>any other</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as dunamancy had been the only thing that had yet to fail me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cracked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until then, I was focused on myself, my studies, since that was all that mattered to me. I still see my studies as important.. But now…” he rolled his head over toward Veth and Yasha, the back of his head firmly planted on the back of the chair, his expression bittersweet, “Now I realize what it was I had wanted and simply could not seem to get - companionship. I hadn’t needed anyone, and suddenly I realized how desperately lonely I was, swept up in the politics that were all I ever knew, of loveless families. You made me realize just how broken I was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It frustrated me at times, angered me even, that all of you were able to get under my skin so quickly, get so much out of me for so little in return. Angry at myself for that hungry desperation boiling once more just below the surface after decades of silence. You treated me differently than anyone ever had before and were constantly catching me off guard, showing me… Kindness I never truly had before in my life. Constantly inviting me to join you in whatever you’re doing at the moment. Giving me drinks, getting me to laugh.  Having no qualms of asking me to speed up your travels and get you to where you need to go. Treating me as if I were… One of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek held Veth’s eyes, bowing his head to her in deference, his eyes expressing the same deep loss and defeat he had just a few weeks prior under the deck of the now drowned Ball-Eater, no longer in the literal shackles, but clearly chained down  “I now realize I went about everything the wrong way and I’m not even sure when I truly started down the path I took. I found myself suddenly hit with the realization of what a horrible person I had become, how unfeeling and cold my heart was under the facade of neutral amusement, how much I had purposely isolated myself because seeing others soft touches of affection angered me in unrecognized jealousy. I’m sorry for the harm I caused and truly wish to make amends, but have… No idea where to start…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up, eyes meeting Fjord’s, “Other than getting your crew to their temporary accommodations and continuing to play my role in order to keep all of you safe. Could.. Could you not share what I actually do with Caleb.. Or Jester.. I don’t… Want them to think less of me than they already do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why they would - Caleb spent eleven years in an asylum and then some more technically homeless till we got the Xhorhaus.” Veth patted his shoulder before hopping off of the chair, Essek’s face still clearly working on absorbing what was just presented to him, “And Jester never had a job that I know of before she took off from home to avoid getting executed.” Essek blinked rapidly and turned his head sideways toward her in confusion, mouth opening to ask for more information, his mind suddenly dragged out of his own self loathing and crashing face first through the stained glass window of being side checked with information that clashed with what he knew of the individuals spoken of as she continued, talking over him, “While you’ve been in charge of keeping impressive magics working since you were still practically a baby. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… They... A </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Essek shook his head, standing up with one ear twitched straight out from his head, “I had lived twice the amount of years than the majority of you when I became Shadowhand, I wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Comparatively? You were still impulsive and immature at that age. Rebellious. Even if you hid it well.” She grinned broadly. In some ways it was more unnerving on the soft features and rounded teeth of a Halfling than it was with the sharp toothed goblin features. However it softened and saddened slightly - she still felt he should be punished for what he had done, but she actually started doubting her own wishes now, “You were forced to mature faster than you should have. I’ll keep your secret, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> you should tell them since.. It explains a lot about how you got in the situation you’re in. I’ll go get the crew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek stood there, looking lost as she left the room, his eyes lowered and face softening, clearly trying to absorb everything: how easily they had been able to get the information out of him, the information given in return,somehow angry at himself and  relieved after having let it out, and incredibly confused by everything. He readjusted his vestments, closing them around his slim body and turning his body slightly away from Yasha and Fjord, suddenly very aware of their searching eyes, closing his eyes  as he turned away, an expression of pain flickering across his face momentarily once he felt it was out of sight. There was so much he had lied about and had yet to share with them, and at the moment it felt almost like he was willing to spill everything out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Veth returned with Orly and the rest of the crew, Yasha and Fjord had joined Essek, both having put their hands on his shoulders, leaving the Drow stuck flat on the ground instead of his typical float and looking tiny sandwiched between the two much taller individuals with a startled expression, making the Halfling snicker  as he gave a sideways glance at their hands before lifting his head up to meet their non-aggressive faces before relaxing. Shaking her head, Veth marks a note to try and actually compare him to some of the other members flat footed, “We ready to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Essek carefully ducks out from under their hands and floats up, taking up his usual in control persona as he lifted his head high, giving a soft smile and floating so he was a level five foot eleven and an inch taller than the Aasimar barbarian beside him with the slightly tilted bow he gave, “Yes, if you could follow me?” He quickly turned and headed for the exit, waving his hand so the door opened with a tingling of chimes, and drifted at a comfortable pace out, followed by the rest of those who had still been in the Xhorhaus.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Approximately three minutes later, the bells chime once more as Caduceus awkwardly opens the door, arms loaded with groceries, “There was a good selection in the market today…” he paused, listening to the silence before giving a soft smile, chuckling to himself as he headed toward the kitchen with his armload of edible treasure, “Guess I just missed them.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I adore commentary and tend to be fairly active in commenting back. I like having people to chat with since it inspires me to work more, and knowing what you'd like to see here might help with a sequel once this one is done (or help me break up writers block). Even if it's just quoting something you liked, or pointing out an error.</p><p> Speaking to the void is lonely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Jester's Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jester learns a few things about Caleb.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So the plan for tomorrow is check up on the designs this Jarin individual made up for the ‘Thank you for saving us from a freaking Kraken we want you to join us next time we head out’ Gift...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord leaned back against the side of the hot tub as he confirmed the details with Jester. Save for Caleb, who had gotten the extra incense and other spell components from Caduceus and headed to his room to get Frumpkin turned back into a cat, the rest of the group were enjoying a hot soak under the newly installed lights Caduceus added to the root system. The half-orc had his arms against the edge, rolling his head side to side “ go pick up the reversible cloak you got him..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then go and up some good pastries!” Jester nodded, confirming the next part, a towel over her bare shoulders, “Since those wafers he had before weren’t very good, it’d be nice to get him an example of what a good sort are. He seemed confused by the cupcake I gave him so I’d like to see if they even have them here. Yasha, had you ever seen a cupcake before you left Xhorhas? Do they have them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” The barbarian shook her head, “But I didn’t exactly live in a city either. I wouldn’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. So we pick up pastries-” Fjord started, smiling softly with a gentle head shake at Jesters energy, trying to keep everyone on track.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caduceus, who had submerged himself almost fully in the tub, sitting in the deepest part so his head was just barely brushing the bottom of Fjord’s left arm, rose slightly, “Perhaps I could bring a casserole as well. Should stay warm long enough to be a good temperature for eating by the time we get there if I wrap it well enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With us bringing something savory as well.” Fjord nodded to the Grave cleric to include his idea into the plan, “Then we meet up with Essek at his place for lunch like I scheduled with him. He might have something he ordered-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oo, I’ve always wanted to do a potluck.” Caduceus grinned, ears perking slightly, “Even if it’s an unexpected one. Never had the opportunity before./span&gt;
</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Then travel with him for the interview with the crew to make sure everything’s on the up and up.” The Warladin finished, “Anything else we should do until we get the masks and ask him to get us to Rumblecusp for Traveler Con?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Jarin guy actually has a job for us for Traveler Con,” Beau rotated her neck  back and forth to pop it, and melted further into the tub as Veth perked up in excitement sitting on the edge of the tub and, “The dude had a sort of charming but wild air to him, he literally offered to set up a bag of holding full of his merchandise to take to Traveler Con with a list of what is in it and what prices he wants for us to add our own prices to it since a lot of his more ‘fun’ things apparently are bought by those who follow The Traveler if not being bought for children, and he now apparently worships him as of today. Seemed to really like lots rather than the usual purples, greys and blacks more popular here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Wait, this Jarin guy knew about The Traveler and now worships him.. As of today?” Fjord leaned forward as Caduceus’s ducked a little deeper into the water to keep from getting tapped on the back of the head, “What do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s encountered people who worship The Traveler before at festivals - I’m pretty sure his personality or something snags their attention since he’s pretty boisterous and flashy, but never actually looked much into The Traveler since he had the idea he was a god for ‘lonely people’ based on his conversations with the other people trying to convert him.” Beau gave Jester a gentle tap on the shoulder with her fist, “However Jester talked him into adding him to his altar cause she felt they’d get along or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester blushed slightly, an impish smile on her lips, “It wasn’t just me - Caleb helped a lot. He actually stepped in when I was struggling..” She trailed off, mind flashing to the squeeze he gave her on her shoulder, the way he stepped forward a little - not close enough to touch but close enough she could feel his presence right behind her as he helped her with her pitch. The feel of him and his coat wrapping around her in the raging currents even earlier, simply comforting her in a moment of fear. The soft, worried look he gave her as they held onto each other on the teleportation circle in the Bastion moments later, looking relieved but also so… Sad? Guilty? She frowned slightly, to piece things together in her mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should talk to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheeks flushed, she stood up suddenly, quickly wrapping a towel around herself as she quickly headed for the exit of the room, “I’m going to go check on him. He was pretty shaken up earlier today and there’s some things I want to talk to him about.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re.. Are you going to talk to him like that?” Yasha called after her with a concerned tone, looking over at her pile of things near the door and back to the retreating tail of Jester</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester paused in the passageway to the main hall, leaning back in, “... Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh..” The Aasimar fidgeted a little, trying to think of a reason, “You might drip on the.. Chalk? Or incense, I don’t really know what he uses for this spell… And ruin the ritual?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, I don’t know how expensive it’d be and he’s already put in a lot of time already...” Jester took a couple moments to dry herself off more thoroughly and slipped on some of her clothes, “Do I look dry enough now?” With Yasha giving her a thumbs up, she trotted quickly out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking between Yasha and the door, Veth gestured toward the door as she looked at Yasha with suspicion, “What was that about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus began to laugh, exchanging a bit of a knowing look with Yasha, and started to stand up himself, petting Veth on the head, “They’ve had a bit of a day, this is normal.” He clapped his hands together once he had his own towel secured before looking around, still knee deep in the water, “I’m going to go check on dinner, shouldn’t be too much longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was thick with incense as Caleb muttered softly as he finished the last incantations needed to transform Frumpkin back into a cat, the capuchin monkey shifting suddenly into his favored form of the bengal cat. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, the Zemnian wizard relaxed, smiling fondly as he scooped the fey being into his lap, cooing softly to it as he scritched at his jawline, his legs spreading slightly to make a proper lap for the cat, legs bumping into his messenger like bag he had set out to restock his ritual components into before starting the casting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Does that feel better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mein freund</span>
  </em>
  <span>? We had such a day tod-” A knock on the door made his head pop up from the hunched pose he had taken as he had curled over his cat, turning to look behind himself as it cracked and Jester peeked in. “Oh, Jester..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting Frumpkin off of his lap, he quickly gathered up his spellbook and tucked it into harness against his leg, his hair still looking a little wild from earlier that day, a few strands falling loose from his ponytail and into his face, “I thought you- Did you not enjoy the hot tub? I just finished here. I was going to go out there in a little bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester stepped in, leaving the door open behind her as she stepped, “No, the hot tub is fine. I just wanted to talk with you abou-” She paused as she took him in, as he had yet to have a chance to really wash up like the rest of them since that morning, the dust of Rosohna’s streets, ash from the incense, and charcoal, making the usual clean cut appearance he now maintained have a strangely nostalgic flavoring of grime to it, with a cute little smudge of dark coal on one side of his nose. The blue tiefling smiled fondly, chuckling as she walked further into the room toward him, “Oh man look at you, you’re all dirty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb looked down at himself, looking at his hands, the black smears of charcoal from the spell he just finished casting smeared across his dominant hand, only now realizing just how grimey he had gotten during the day's ventures,  “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ja</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I should likely wash up. Shame I can’t just.. Do like Pumat and..” He waved his hand over his face, giving her a playfully bashful smile, his expression soft and warm, causing a jolt run through her core as it struck her once more how handsome he was, even smudged in grime, unsure of how she really noticed before today. He sobered slightly as he realized she was likely there for a reason, “Is there something you needed to talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today was pretty crazy, wasn’t it?” Jester took out a bit of fabric from her pocket and offered it to Caleb,  tapping her nose to imply where the coal smudge was so he could wipe it off - as funny as it would be to let him walk out with it, she didn’t want to get distracted by it during their conversation. He lifted one hand to his nose and she quickly realized she  had mirrored him, “No the other side- </span>
  <em>
    <span>there we go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb quickly scooped up his waterskin and splashed a bit in one hand and wiped it over his face to try and clean up, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ja</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was.. Certainly something - are you sure you want me to use this handkerchief?” He looked at the material, trying to not get soot or smudge charcoal on it, a droplet of water hanging a bit off of his slightly crooked nose, “I-I-I don’t want to get it too dirty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester took the handkerchief and quickly started wiping his face with a big grin, making sure to pinch his nose slightly, “It’s not a big deal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cayleb</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s just a scrap of fabric I still had from all the cloaks I was making for Traveler Con- You can keep it…” Realizing she was getting distracted, she gave him the scrap of fabric, squeezing it into his hands, taking both of his hands and squeezing them gently “Are you okay? It was pretty scary this morning when we fell into the belly of the ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we fell-?” Caleb blinked in confusion, flashing back momentarily to Jester, screaming in terror and vanishing below decks, the terror going through his chest as he watched his companion simply seem to vanish in a blink of an eye and shattering wood as the ground shattered beside him, “You mean when you - </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ja. Yes I-it was quite… Scary. Quite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Jester searched his face as he avoided eye contact with her suddenly, his eyes lowering to the side and only darting  up to hers to see if she was still looking at him, before her eyes widened, realizing she was the only one who actually </span><em><span>fell</span></em><span> below decks, “</span><em><span>You</span></em> <em><span>jumped in after me</span></em><span>?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured I could… Fly us both out.” He freed one hand to take the Raven feather out of his pocket, holding it up while still avoiding eye contact, his face slowly turning red, his voice taking the soft singsong tone he had whenever he was nervous, “But I needed to make contact and… Couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caleb, you tried to save me on your own?” Jester’s face warmed slightly, her tail curling slightly as she leaned forward, still holding one of his hands in both of hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb was nearly the color of a Xhorhasian cranberry, curling his fingers in her hand to squeeze it back, a nervous smile forming on his lips, “Ah.. Fjord and Beau jumped in shortly after. I was just closest a-and I’m sure that… Anyone would have jumped if they thought they could save you. I was just being a little foolish, I guess. I got a little tangled up in the ropes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then you tried to cast polymorph to turn into Capeleb to swim out of the water but lost your cocoon in the water?” Jester tilted her head some, her eyes squinted slightly, noting that the Zemnian wizard was being a bit shifty, so gave a ridiculous possible next stage, knowing throwing outlandish things often caused him to answer a bit more truthfully of what he actually was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb blinked a few times, tilting his head a little, “What? No I-I saw that you were in trouble with the… All the sharp debris and you holding on for dear life like I was but closer to the sharp bits, so I tried to turn you into a Giant Shark so you could escape - the ship was a lost cause and I... I just wanted you safe. My Giant Ape form cannot swim any better than I can. But I lost… I lost the cocoon and...” He  looked at his hands, one of which Jester still had a hold of, his voice softer, full of sudden pain, “And could not cast the spell to save either of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you came to me -- when I was clinging to the mast.” Jester touched his  jaw, lifting his eyes to meet hers, “I mistook you for The Traveler. It made me feel comforted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red haired man blinked in flustered surprise as Jester continued,  retaking the errant hand and squeezing it in hers as she took a step forward ”I wanted to thank you for that, Caleb… But why didn’t you just fly out, you still had your feather.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb shook his head softly, eyes lowered again as he returned the squeeze, “I did.. I didn’t want to leave you alone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I get an insight check on Caleb?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Laura’s voice echoes softly, unheard by Jester studied the bashful face of the Zemnian wizard before her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to always be there for me…” Jester lips twitched, feeling like she was really truly looking at him for the first time. When she saw him clean for the first time, she realized there was a beautiful man hidden under the grime and mud, and here he was, small streaks of ash still remaining from her attempt to help him clean up, and finding the grime had become somewhat charming on its own, “And you have for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Make an insight check.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Matthew responded in turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb opened his mouth to respond and Jester took a finger and put it on his lips so he knew she wanted to be able to say her piece. She  waited long enough to make sure he wasn’t going to protest before continuing, “You’ve given me money when I needed it. You’ve cast spells just to make things more fun. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Naaaaatuuural Tweeentyyyyyy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Laura said in Jesters voice, the little wiggly dance she did audible through the echo between dimensions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt laughed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, Liam?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Liam cleared his throat</span><em><span>,</span></em> <em><span>“What exactly are you trying to figure out?</span></em><span>”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester took a deep breath, “You take my plans and rather than dismissing them or voicing that they wouldn’t work, you help figure out how to make them plausible, and not even Beau or Fjord, who I’ve known for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>leettle </span>
  </em>
  <span>longer than you, do that without putting it down a little or expressing it wouldn’t work…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s been acting odd around her since they’ve been rescued and Jester’s trying to figure out why, but also just.. Try to figure out why Caleb acts the way he does with her in general?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve looked out for me for most of the time we’ve known each other without treating me like I was a child.” Jester lowered her gaze, smiling fondly as she lifted his hands to her face absentmindedly, thinking back over the months they’ve known each other, “You’ve helped me out through so many things and today.. You risked your life to help me, and then later helped me with Jarin, and… And I don’t know why, but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of dice clattered and Liam softly said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on nat twent-.. Nope. That's a two.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never told you how much I appreciated it. How much I appreciate </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She lifted her head to meet his eyes, and the world seemed to slow as their eyes met. His face was, for that frozen moment, unguarded and raw, was filled with a longing, his lips parted and cheeks flushed, seemingly out of breath. His eyes slowly turned away as he turtled into himself, his shoulders hunched and expression sad, and he seemed to close up once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Caleb is clearly…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Liam hesitates slightly as he searches for the right words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Deeply smitten with Jester, but also clearly feels unworthy of the attention. She gives him hope, but… He clearly does not feel worthy. However, when he thought they were both going to die, he didn’t want either of them to die alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb?” Jester’s face suddenly lit up in dawning realization, her eyes soft as her breath catches in her head, “Are you in love with me?</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb froze, his eyes wide in startled, practically fearful expression of one who has been caught red handed as his face quickly turned a deep shade of scarlet, “I-I-I should go.” He pulled loose from her gentle grip and made a bolt for the open bedroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caleb, wait!” Jester reacted quickly saying a soft word as she lifted her hand, using thaumaturgy to make the door slam shut and causing the wizard to thump solidly against the vermaloc wood and back into her, the blue tiefling taking his wrist firmly but gently, his back pressed against her temporarily, “Talk with me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She was still holding his wrist as he slowly pulled away from her, she gave him big doe eyes, her tail curling up under her chin to give her a pitiable look as she gave a faux pout, her own cheeks purpled a little at this realization. Caleb glanced over to her, trying to avoid eye contact but  unable to resist meeting hers as she softly repeated her please in a softer, meeker voice, her own eyes now full of yearning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb’s heart was racing but his eyes were locked with hers. A look of guilt and sorrow flickered across his face, his body still arching away from her in an attempt to flee before he took a deep shuddering breath and relaxed slightly, his arm going limp in her hand as he hung his head, the fight taken out of him, “I didn’t.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t want you to know...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester quickly guided Caleb over to his bed for them to both sit on the edge, having to tug him down after she sat to get him to sit, “So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>in love with me?” She tilted her head at him, watching him like a hawk and taking in all the details she could. His eyes were closed, his dark red lashes a thick sweep, his head bowed and seemingly defeated, before he nodded, slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This wasn’t exactly how she imagined this moment - in Tusk Love, Oskar took Guinevere in his arms and pulled her against him for a bruising kiss and they soon had their hands roaming everywhere with Guinevere pressed up against a tree. A burning passion. But this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was gentle, hesitant. Strangely bittersweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jester</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Caleb’s voice broke her thoughts, his voice full of so much pain that it broke her heart, “I’m just a desperate, lonely man who, as of late, who… Develops crushes… On anyone who gives me the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightest</span>
  </em>
  <span> scrap of kindness… And you-” The last word was held slightly longer, voice shuddering softly before he ended it with a soft sniff, his brow tight as he struggled with his words, “- have been very kind to me, so I care for you deeply.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care deeply about you too, Caleb.” Jester blushed, her tail curling around the other’s ankle like a miniature hug, her heart feeling like it was about to burst from her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Caleb's own heart ached in a different way, flinching slightly as she repeated his phrasing back to him. She said it so easily, like how she always peppered out compliments and encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But why do you sound so sad? Why didn’t you tell me?” She leaned into him a bit, perking up slightly as she started into him - she knew he could be kept off balance and honest by peppering him with questions cheerfully, as she often noticed him smiling softly at her as she did it to others, “How long have you had a crush on me? Oh! Oh! And you said get crushes on anyone that’s nice to you, does that include guys?” She gasped, a bit of manic glee in her eyes, her mind going directly into the gutter as she nearly crawled into his lap, “Do you have a crush on anyone else out of the Nein?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb, suddenly disarmed by the barrage of information and closeness, leans back, putting one arm out behind him to keep from falling prone on his back, trying to figure out how to respond, not wanting to get too much into his own reasonings for not saying anything or why he was sad, “Aah…A-around Hupperdook. Before then it was more brief flashes that quelled down, but.. We danced and I felt happier than I had in a long time. And.. When I grew sad remembering the happier times you were there for me and.. It rose back up. I squashed it down but it refused to go away.” he swallowed, eyes moving around to try and find some form of escape, his flush having cooled down to just a light glow,  “As f-for whether or not it includes guys or anyone else in our party, I’m… I’ve been surrounded by attractive people since we met, so there are certainly moments. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Briefly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Is that why you didn’t want to tell me</span> <span>you had a crush on me?” Jester put her hands at either side of Caleb’s hips onto the bed, her nose almost touching his, her voice flirty, savoring the  way the man leaned back, the shade his face took, the angle of his shoulders as he tried to keep the space between them, “Because I don’t mind - momma has lots of partners, and even if she’s not exactly </span><em><span>in love</span></em><span> with any of them  I grew up knowing about polyamory and I always thought that sounded nice if it was the right people. I mean I didn’t like how girls flirted with Fjord, but that’s because they made him uncomfortable. Also Avantika was clearly evil and would have taken him away from us and likely would eventually kill him too, so y’know? That’s different.” She looked him over, noting the widening of his eyes, his eyes darting like he was reading a book as he tried to gather his thoughts with flushed cheeks,  ”Oh! OH! Did </span><em><span>ever</span></em><span> have a crush on Fjord? Cause that’d be pretty </span><em><span>steamy</span></em><span>. Eh eh?” She poked him playfully in the stomach, making him jerk slightly and let out a soft puff from his nose as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not… I..” Caleb stammered, unable to keep up with the energetic woman he was trying desperately to avoid accidently looking down the shirt of in this position and doing so by simply keeping his face turned away, “Once. M-maybe twice. Not consistently. He often used to.. To worry me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. What about Caduceus?” Jester stated, though she continued without giving him a chance to respond, “Beau? Though you two act like siblings and she’s not into guys so I guess not. You and Essek </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> - I don’t even have to ask - but you should know I’m totally cool with you and him. Veth? Though she considers you like a son so I guess not… That’d be pretty weird..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb’s eyes squinched slightly with a little shake of his head at Jester’s stating that Veth saw him as a son, his mind whirring desperately to keep up with everything she was rocketing through, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jester</span>
  </em>
  <span>..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Molly?” She tilted her head and grinned as Caleb’s eyes widened slightly and his blush deepened before he could turn away to try and hide the reaction, “Oh! ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Jester deflated softly, her entire demeanor as if a spell were cast, a cloud of melancholy settled over them like the morning fog of Nicodranas, “Where you and Molly, you know... An item?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Caleb let out a  breath of air, not sure if he was glad she was distracted from the main meat or not by this point, even if it hurt,  “Mollymauk was... Admittedly the first of the group that kept having consistent moments of interest, but no, we never actually did anything.. There was clearly some flirting back and forth. The interest was there.. I thought about it.. A lot... But nothing came of it before…” He trailed off with a soft humming sound, his head turned away from Jester’s face, eyes downcast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you wouldn’t tell me? Because you’re afraid I’ll end up like him? I just don’t understand - you know I’ve been asking if any of you like me that way, why wouldn’t you just tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb lifted his head to look at Jester, her face so somber and heartbroken, that he crumbled, “No, I… Jester, I’m a broken man. And I’ve done things in the past that.. I couldn’t bear for you to find out about, because you would hate me.. I couldn’t.. I couldn’t stand having you love me, only to hate me. It would only make things worse.” He took a deep breath, eyes wet, “Besides, there are two others in our group who I think feel the same way for you as I do, and would be much better for you. I’m not worthy of love.. Not by someone like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester blinked slowly, sitting up a bit more  against his legs, her expression sweet, “Aww, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caaay-leb</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She threw her arms around him, startling him as she gave him a gentle squeeze, tears dampening her own eyes, her legs curled up at either side of him as she pulled him close, “You’re a good person </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> Caleb, and that’s all that matters to me.”  When Caleb didn’t respond, she lifted her head to see him sitting there with the most heartbroken expression on his face, and poked him in the side, making him jerk a little and puff, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And you are worthy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poking him again, she got a similar response, including a little twitch of his lips. Hesitating, the trickster cleric poked again, this time wiggling her finger a little as she spoke,  “Of-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb squirmed at the wiggle, trying to jerk away from the teasing finger. Jester did a little experimental wiggle of more fingers against his ribs, causing him to make a slight gasp and more visibly jerk away from it, his lips curling up slightly in the moment before sobering once more, eyes tight “-Love. Caleb…? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you ticklish?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of rolling dice echoed in the other world, and Liam flatly stated, voice amused, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nat one. Caleb is </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>extremely</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> ticklish.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb looked like a deer in the lights of a driftglobe, frozen for a breath before tried to pull himself out from under Jester, his next words said in a rush of an inhaled breath, “Igottago-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue tiefling grinned like it was her birthday and she had just been given the best. Gift. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She continued to experimentally poke and wiggle her fingers against the wizard, using her tail to tickle under the knees, experimenting with different parts of Caleb’s torso, “Oh my goodness you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> ticklish!” She had a manic, cheshire grin on her face as she relished in her discovery, wiggling her fingers in the air. Caleb was often so gloomy, and couldn’t manage to keep a straight face when sad with just the littlest of squirming touches against his side or stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did I never think to find out who was ticklish in the party before?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Jester, please don-” Caleb’s frantic protest was cut short by a sudden and much higher pitched squeak as his words got lost in gasping, frantic and broken Zemnian. Her fingers roamed across his body, and she quickly pushed him back onto the bed as he squirmed desperately to get away, the smile on his lips driving her to be even bolder, unfastening his coat to increase the sensitivity, and when that proved to be effective, she quickly untucked layer of turtleneck to get direct access to skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester pinned down Caleb’s left arm by the bicep as he attempted to shield his middle, her prehensile tail quickly shifting to grab the other wrist, pulling it down closer to his hips, “Are you ticklish heeeeere?” She raked her right hand’s fingers just below the fold of fabric bunched up around his neck and along the sides, tickling against the bared ribs of his thin frame, made only slightly more muscular by the months of active adventuring, making the brilliantly blushing wizard buck slightly in an instinctive reaction and squirm with another gasping cry, swearing haltingly and loudly in his native tongue as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This continued for a few moments, Caleb getting more and more frantic and voice strained in laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks, teeth bared in an uncontrolled grin until the door slammed open, Fjord busting into the room with the Star Razor out closely followed by Beau, both of of them looking panicked and on edge after a rough few weeks at sea, “What’s happening, who’s under atta-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord froze as he saw Jester pinning Caleb to the bed, his layers spread open and shirt hiked up as she straddled his hips, both of them looking over with Caleb gasping for air. Jester looked over Fjord with a manic grin, giving him a once over, “Fjord.. Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>yoooou</span>
  </em>
  <span> ticklish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb reached out toward them, panting heavily and flushed as he rasped out, looking both exhausted with half lidded eyes as he struggled to catch his  breath, the having rapidly faded from his lips, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Save meeeee.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord took in this scene, Jester clearly high on endorphins and getting ready to pounce on a new target - namely him -  Caleb out of breath and her clearly not planning on letting him go either, and gave an awkward smile, before turning to rush out the door, “A-haha sorry Caleb, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>on your own!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beau meanwhile stood there with raised eyebrows and clearly amused smirk, leaning onto her bo staff as she took the scene in as Fjord rushes past her,  “...Okay Jess, this is actually kind of hot with how you’re-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Fjord pauses just long enough to turn and grab her by the collar, pulling her out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting yanked back, Beau’s voice gets grumpier as she’s pulled out of the room and past Yasha, “OKAY OKAY I’M COMING, </span>
  <em>
    <span>geeze</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fjord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poking her head into the room out of curiosity, Yasha takes in the scene before her: Jester’s attention had turned back Caleb and had begun to slowly tease her fingers across his ribs once, drawing a choking gasp from him as he squirmed, his chest heaving desperately for air. The gentle barbarian quickly walks in, wrapping her hands around Jester’s middle, “Okay let’s give Caleb some time to breathe..” With a little heave, she picks Jester up, giving Caleb enough time to pull himself out from under her and scramble quickly out of the door, his bags abandoned on the floor and Frumpkin sitting on the chair, watching all of this go on with perked ears, the familiar simply having been watching with feline amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, but Yasha, he looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jester went limp like a cat trying to liquify out of her hands, her face glowing and the smile on her lips contented as Caleb burst into the water closet that was between the spa room and the doorway to the dining room, his bedroom currently compromised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Locking the door, the now rumpled and panting Caleb leaned against it, his face bright red and mind screaming a million miles per second. Staggering to the wash basin he looked in the mirror and just met his own eyes and tried to control his breathing for a while, leaning heavily against the counter as he steadied himself. After about fifteen minutes he began to pump the water into the basin to fill it and scrub at his face and hands, attempting to get clean and cool off the remnants of soot, salt, and dust off of his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned as the door handle rattled, face dripping with cold water, “...Ja?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Fjord. Dinner will be ready soon and I need to use the restroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Caleb reached for the towel, still a little shaken from earlier, but his nerves, body, and mind starting to settle down, “I-I’ll be done in a moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he still hiding in there?” Jester walked up beside Fjord, her hands behind her back in a facsimile of innocence. In the water closet, Caleb froze, the blush slowly creeping back to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord turned slightly toward her, looking over his shoulder, before looking back to the bathroom door, gesturing to it with his hand,  “Hmn? Oh, Yeah. He’s still in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Jester rocked on her feet, a mischievous little curl of her lips forming, her voice still mimicking the innocence she was trying to portray, “...Fjord?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Jester?” Fjord looked back at her, eyebrows quirked in concern. “Are you doing alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m pretty good. But,” She stopped rocking on her feet and tapped her finger tips together, pouting slightly as she cocked her head to the side, her tail slowly curling and uncurling, “Well you never answered my question from earlier…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord blinked, trying to think of when Jester asked him something that he didn’t answer, “.. Whu… What question was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb smiled slightly, realizing what was coming for the warladin, though the jolt of remembrance ripped through him like electricity and set his nerves once more on fire. Jester, meanwhile, leaned  forward a little, grinning with a cheshire smile as her trap was sprung, “Are you ticklish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Fjord stood there, his eyes locked to Jester’s as he remembered that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was a question that he had last been asked by Jester and had not reacted to, and he still needed to use the restroom. Turning toward the door, he grabbed the handle and tried to yank it open, banging on it with his voice pitching up in a sort of frantic panic, “CALEB GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startling by the sudden and almost aggressively panicked sound coming from the other side of the door, Caleb felt a spike of anxiety stab him in the gut, his breath leaving him in a shaky puff, “I.. Uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jester on the side with the half-orc wiggled her fingers against the mans currently unarmored side, causing him to squeal almost girlishly, before her face went into a full, predatory style, still high on her earlier discovery and talk with Caleb, “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> ticklish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fjord’s voice cracked as he rattled at the door, “I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T GET OUT HERE, CALEB!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-just a moment..” In the room, Caleb quickly takes stock on what he had on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cocoons. Not for this. Bat guano. No. Feather.  Feather!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked around, his own voice shaky as he spoke in a soft sing-song of a voice, “Ooh it’s a stinky one, Ja. Just.. Need to let some air in…” He spotted the window, having almost overlooked it in his rising panic, the screams for help too familiar to him, his chest pounding like the door beside him and the rising sensation of an oncoming panic attack having caused him to scan the ceiling first before he reminded himself that windows were usually on walls. The window stuck a little as he tried to open it up, “And light a candle. So.. S-so stinky…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It popped open with a grunt of effort and he grabbed his feather, quickly climbing through the tight window and casting fly to get out of the situation and to somewhere quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-AY-AY-AY-LEB HELP!” Fjord’s voice could be heard as the red haired wizard, still rumpled and dirty, hovered at about roof level for a moment, trying to figure out where to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Fjord, you’re on your own… “ Caleb softly echoed the other man’s words under his breath. He needed somewhere quiet, but safe, looking around frantically, pondering if he should hide in the tree branches. Looking around, he spotted a trio of towers in the distance, faintly lit up by streetlights and oriented himself to identify it. Releasing his breath, Caleb takes flight toward them, breathing heavily and needing to get to perceived safety quickly, and heads for Essek’s in the Lucid Bastion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the Xhorhas, Caduceus  stood in the doorway of the dining room watching the scene before him in confused amusement, Fjord squealing in laughter and banging, now weakly, on the door as he pled for Jester to stop, “C-Come on Jess I-I-I gotta pee-hee-hee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know this game.” Cad smiled, a playful glint in his eyes, as he quickly went in and poked Jester in the back, making her squeak and falter in her own attack on Fjord, “Just as I thought, didn’t think others would be as ticklish as you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chased her away from his fellow follower of the Wildemother with a few well placed and practiced tickles, the experienced hands of a man with many, many siblings who got into various tickle fights, Jester quickly trotting back and laughing, simply enjoying herself as Fjord, still unable to get into the actual restroom, made a bolt for the stairs. Cad called up after him, holding onto one of Jester’s wrists as she tried to unsuccessfully tickle him in return, “Dinner’s on the table! ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing Cad’s hands, Jester stopped the assault on her person, grinning broadly and giggling excitedly, “Caleb you can come out now! Dinner’s ready!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One large ear swivelling to the bathroom, Caduceus gently slid his hands from her grip, no longer on the offense, “He won’t hear you. You’re going to need Veth to open the bathroom up again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jester blinked in confusion as Caduceus turned to walk back into the dining room. The slender Firbolg simply smiled, stating he’ll cover the meal so it doesn’t get cold while everyone was busy, and Jester called after him, “Caduceus, what do you mean we’ll need Veth to open the bathroom up again? Caleb said he’s just airing it out! Isn’t that right, Caleb?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long pause of silence, Jester’s smile faltered slightly, “... Caleb?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, PLEASE chat with me in the comments! Tell me things you'd like to see in the future (Since as I write I slowly gain ideas for a sequel, since this episode is an encapsulated day, and knowing what is enjoyed in my writing or you'd like me to focus a bit more on could end up inspiring me to put a bit more world building into it), things you enjoyed here, point out spelling mistakes (Since The Beta reading has officially been out - From this point on there is no beta we die like men).</p><p>In other news: I'm working on Chapter six right now and there is a lot of mentions of invented Magic Items. Would you guys like me to make said items/spells made up for the fic available in the notes when taught/brought up?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: Will you walk it with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Caleb has a serious talk with Essek.<br/>Warning: mentions of past abuse and  general bad parenting mentioned, as well as death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landing at the gates of the gated community Essek lived in and showing his Medallion of the Bright Queen’s favour that showed his right to gated community without getting shot down Caleb swiftly walked through the ever dark streets of Rosohna, clutching his coat close to him, mentally continuing to take inventory on what spells he had directly on his person. He had no money, having left it in his bag with most of his components at the Xhorhaus. With the quickly building anxiety attack from being in an enclosed place with screaming voices triggering up deep memories from his time before The Mighty Nein, he softly muttered to himself comfortingly in the streets, getting a few odd looks from passing nobles and students in the Bastion.</p><p>Arriving at the foot of Essek’s property, the yard looking as if they had not dug it up a little over a month earlier, Caleb reached into his pocket, coiling a little piece of copper wire around his fingers, pointing at Essek’s lab, taking a steadying breath to try and keep his voice calm, “Herr Thelyss, it’s Caleb. Are you home right now? ... You can reply to this message.”</p><p>He waited, only to be greeted with silence. Repeating the spell he pointed to another part of the building, his voice pitching slightly, “This is Caleb, are you here, please reply to this message.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Pointing to another part of the tower, Caleb was starting to have trouble breathing, his body trembling as he pointed to another part of the tower, unsure how long he could continue this before he just collapsed against the gate to hyperventilate. Memories of both fire and electricity, of desperate scratching and banging on wood and the ripping sounds of wood shattering and tearing through the deck of the ship, scream of pain and fear of those he loved, of small cells surrounded by insanity, of being the one screaming, even in his otherwise vegetative state - starting to bubble up to deafening levels in his mind, “<em> Essek if you are here can I please come in? </em>”</p><p>“Caleb?” The response came back in his head and the red haired wizard felt his chest loosen slightly as he took a sharp gasp of air, a sharp knife of memories of more calming memories of quiet study and calm splitting through the noise in his head, halving it with a single utterance of his own name, “Are you alright? I’ll be right down.”</p><p>Caleb stepped onto the porch, taking deep steadying breaths as he tried desperately to cling to the last shreds of control he had over his emotions, trying to silence the remaining sounds ringing in his mind. He looked at his hands, the wire still coiled around his fingers, and clenched his fists, trying to stop the trembling. Moment’s later, a crash was heard somewhere in the room behind the door, making his head lift up as a voice was heard deeper in the room that he could not understand.</p><p>“<em> Vith! Sai dorn inbau nindel gajak… </em>” The tone was frustrated, but Caleb recognized the voice as the drow who had arrived on the deck of the Ball-eater earlier that very morning. Some clicking at the door shortly after as latches were unlocked, and the dusky skinned drow opened the door, his face the very model of concern as took in the look of the rumple, sooty look of Caleb’s clothes, his usual overshirt hanging open and loose over a dark black shirt Essek had never seen more than just a sliver of, his usual  ponytail loosely hanging on with hair pulled out from it, “Caleb, what happened?”</p><p>“Jester found out I was ticklish-” Caleb started as a bunch of emotions crossed Essek’s face - confusion, relief, realization, and concern - as the Zemnian wizard continued, his own eyes unfocused as he clutched at his coat, arms hugging himself, “I… Managed to get away. B-but when I was trying to calm down, Fjord tried to get into the restroom - I had.. Locked myself into it.”</p><p>Moving to the side, Essek silently ushered Caleb in, a quick flick of his wrists drawing a few chairs over to a table so he could sit Caleb in one, an empty pitcher and cup floating over to Essek’s hands as the Zemnian wizard continued, “Before I could leave, Jester asked him if he was ticklish and he panicked a-and started to bang on the door and yell for me to come out.”</p><p>“<em> Xar'zith niar. </em>” Essek spoke to the pitcher while running his finger along the rim before pouring out a clear liquid into the cup, setting the pitcher down on the table and sitting in the chair next to Caleb, pressing the glass of ice cold water into his hands,“Breathe.”</p><p>Caleb nodded slightly, holding the cold glass up against his cheek as he took a deep breath, “I suddenly felt cornered. Trapped. Reminded of my pa- This morning. I needed to get away, someplace safe.” He rocked his head forward, staring at the ground without really seeing it, “I didn’t know where else to go - my bag is in my room. My money. Most of my possessions.”</p><p>Essek had his hands out in front of him, arms held close to his body, fingers curled toward the distressed wizard in front of him, unsure of what to do - he’d only ever been scolded for such weaknesses as a youth, and he knew that didn’t exactly help. Hesitantly, he shifted closer, sitting on the edge of his chair as he reached a hand out, putting it on Caleb’s shoulder, his flexing fingers to gently pat his arm, though it was more like a kneading or petting motion as he did so, his other hand going to rest on Caleb’s knee to steady himself, “..<em> There there? </em>”</p><p>Caleb’s eyes focused, drawn back from the screaming of his mind and memories of screaming of familiar voices begging for help and back to the present reality.  The first thing he noticed was a dusky dark purple foot in his  field of vision and cool black clothed knees brushing against his own. Similarly purple and a familiar hand resting on his knee, though rather than the dark plum, black, and purple geometric-patterned fabric that he was used to seeing covering everything but his hands of the long, draping jacket the shadowhand usual wore, or the tight, star speckled garment so similar to his own, there was skin. Caleb blinked slowly, lifting his head to actually take in what the other wizard was wearing. Rather than the large baggy plum colored Jacket sleeves Caleb was used to seeing that mostly hid the Shadowhand’s figure, where well toned but slender arms, beared to the air, the drows usual undercoat, similar to his own, crumpled behind him in the chair, having slid off of mostly bare shoulders.</p><p>Essek was wearing a diaphanous shirt of a pale, silvery white that was open in the front save for where it crossed over itself without any faciners to keep it in place, the fabric held together by being tucked into his pants. A light, tree-like branching design trailed from the pants up to the trapezius muscles, which drew Caleb’s face to Essek’s soft, worried expression. Swallowing, Caleb flushed slightly, “I’m disturbing you, I should-”</p><p>“I was just thinking about getting dinner, would you care to join me?” Essek interrupted, taking a shuddering breath in, squeezing Caleb’s shoulder before leaning back, his hands returning to the light curl in front of his chest, clearly not sure what he should do with them, “I was actually thinking about how.. Quiet... It is here and thinking about going out to eat to not be alone with my thoughts.. Maybe see if you would be able to make room for one more at your table.. But since you’re here I could just order in. I’m.. Relieved. Today was.. Ah.. Eventful.” he let out a soft breath, clearly relaxing now that Caleb was too. “I’m just glad you’re alright.. Or.. At least doing better.”</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------</p><p>“Insight Check”</p><p>In our world, Liam’s eyebrow quirked, rolling his dice before giving the Dungeon Master even a chance to ask, “Twenty Seven.”</p><p>“Twenty Seven?” Matthew looked impressed, but didn’t move from his spot at the table, not moving to whisper to his friend, “He’s relieved to see you there. He nearly lost all of you at once because he <em> wasn’t </em> there and now has an actual idea of the sort of danger you encounter when he leaves you locations and he was a bit shaken by it. You coming here sounding  panicked so soon after hearing Jester calling him earlier in panic brought it back, and seeing you here, not in any actual danger, and he’s..” Matt cocked his head to the side a little trying to put his thoughts into words, “ <em> Twenty seven.. </em> He’s both happy that you’re there for his own selfish reasons, and that you came to him for safety after everything that has happened, but is also worried because of your panic attack and he’s not exactly sure how to handle this sort of thing.”</p><p>“OooOOoo!” Laura said in Jester’s most teasing, shipping tone, her eyebrows wiggling rapidly, “Essek is happy Caleb is rushing to him in his time of need.”</p><p>Sam was leaning  back in his chair with an amused expression, his voice nearly a low murmur for Laura to make her laugh,  “He’s likely thinking, “I finally got him alone, am I going to be able to tap that ass tonight or is it a bad time?”” Sitting upright once more as Matt's face cracked in silent laughter, he looked around a bit, speaking a bit louder “Back at the Xhorhaus, someone’s gotten me to unlock the bathroom door now, right?”</p><p>“Well yeah.” Laura nodded, speaking in Jester’s voice, “I would have gotten worried when Caleb stopped responding. I <em> do </em> think he had a heart attack once.”</p><p>“Okay, so  take out my thieves tools and start at the lock…” Rolling his dice he leaned forward to figure out the number, “I’m going to assume fifteen unlocks it?”</p><p>“It does!” Mercer posed himself to look like he was picking a lock with both hands, ”It’s a really basic lock, so you go up to the door with your tools and with seconds you hear ‘<em> click’ </em> and the door unlocks.”</p><p>“So I go inside and look around for Caleb, and do I see that the windows open?”  Sam  paused his rapid head movements to mimic Veth’s search for Caleb for a second to get Mercer’s confirmation, before looking around once more, his voice shifting into Veth’s, “”He’s not here! Or <em> is he </em>?” And I start feeling around the room to see if he’s invisible and opened the window to throw us off the trail.”</p><p>Marisha pretended to hold onto the bo staff, “”I’ll help” and I start to poke around with my staff to try and get all the corners and places he could hide in, just in case.”</p><p>The Dm laughed, “Alright, roll for investigation, either separately or with advantage!”</p><p>“While Veth and Beau do that,” Laura interjected, playing with her fingers to imply her being nervous, “I’m going to send Caleb a message…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea Beau!” Veth was waving her hands about, arms outstretched out as far as they could as she carefully moved about the room, “You check up high and I’ll check down low - he might by flying or stuck to the ceiling.”</p><p>Beau, who had been poking behind the clawed tub against the wall, looked up and waved her staff in the air, glancing over at the anxious looking Jester in the doorway, then at Veth, her voice raised, “<em> Can </em> <b> <em>Do</em> </b> <em> that?! </em> I thought he could either be invisible or fly, not do both?”</p><p>“<em> Caleb’s smart and powerful- </em> ” Veth shouted back to her as Jester left the room to lean against the wall, moving her hands to cast sending “ <b> <em>SO I DON’T KNOW!!!</em> </b>”</p><p>Caduceus, having returned after covering up the dishes to keep them warm, held his hands up for his fellow cleric with a look of quiet amusement at the whole situation as Jester began her message, ready to keep count for her, “Caleb?”</p><p>Back at Essek’s, Caleb was taking a sip of the clear, cold clean water and nearly spat it out as the message started in his head, managing to catch the bit that tried to get out to keep from spitting all over the drow’s pants, his eyes rolling up and crossing slightly, instinctively looking toward the perceived source of the sound, as Jester’s voice continued, “Where are you? Veth unlocked the bathroom and you don’t seem to be in there. I still have your bag…. Are you at Essek’s?”</p><p> </p><p>The graviturgy wizard before Caleb’s head quirked in amusement, realizing what was happening having been on the other end of this spell often as Caleb steeled himself to respond, “I’m safe, Jester. I just n-needed a bit of fresh air. I’ll be back.. Eventually.” He stops and drains the entire glass of water in one go, ending his side of the sending spell before he turns to Essek, “Do you have anything stronger?”</p><p>“Just a moment.” Essek held a finger up and went over to the locked door Caduceus had assumed was the kitchen earlier, then hesitated, glancing over at Caleb with an awkward, embarrassed expression before unlocking the door to open it. Inside was not a kitchen like Caduceus had surmised, but a pantry filled with preserved snack foods, such as dried meats, fruits, and wheels of cheese, as well as bottles of spirits from wine to liquors, and a few odd magical devices, the Shadowhand clearly having devices to make parts of his life easier. Looking over the bottles, Essek froze, his own eyes rolling up slightly and crossing before he smiled and continued looking through the bottles, until responding to the voice in his head, “Ah Jester. Lovely to hear from you in a much less terrified message. I’m doing fine. What exactly was that you were saying about Caleb?”</p><p>Picking out a bottle, the drow looked it over, “I believe this <em> Erzfaalyu </em> is the strongest thing I have.” He looked over at Caleb and noted the amused expression he had from seeing Essek artfully avoid actually answering whatever question Jester asked about him instead quickly shift into confused expression, “It’s a sort of a rice wine, but more potent… Around 60 proof? I also have some <em> Yunfaalyu </em> - a plum liquor, fragrant..” He turned toward the pantry, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked over at the dried fruits, “I may have some currants for it, it’s just as good dried if they have a chance to soak.”</p><p>Caleb knew that, unless she used her pearl, wouldn’t be able to respond, and if she did, she’d only have one more chance: Unless she showed up at Essek’s door, he could have a chance to recover from his anxiety attack without having having to worry about being pinned and tickled once more, so he relaxed a little, “Perhaps we can have the Yunfaalyu later. The Erzfallyu is fine for now - just something to calm the nerves.”</p><p>Closing the pantry door, Essek set the bottle down on the cabinet he had gotten the pitcher and glass, going to open the door. He then paused, his expression amused as Jester sent him another message.</p><p>Back at the Xhorhaus, Veth shouts out, “It’s clear!”</p><p>Jester meanwhile, clutching the pearl of power in her hand, stomped her foot in frustration,  “<em> ESSEK!! </em> Is Caleb there or not?! I'm really worried about him I have is spell bag and was earlier talking about him thinking he’s being unworthy of ” Cad made a motion to show she hit the word limit, shaking- head, mouthing ‘unworthy’ with his own worried expression at her and she fumes, crossing her arms grumpily, “ <em> This spell limit is stupid. </em>”</p><p>Pulling out two wine glasses, Essek chuckled, his expression fond as he walked over to Caleb, not focused on him but the voice in his head, and began to pour them both some of the strong spirit, “I’m positive Caleb is perfectly safe, Jester. Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll be back at some point tomorrow. Goodnight.” Essek took one of the glasses and sat down next to Caleb with a graceful but boneless flop, looking at it for a pause before giving a single puff of a laugh and a shake of his head before taking a drink, his attention returning to Caleb, setting a piece of paper with writing on it on the table as he did so, "It's odd. I've actually come to look forward to getting those messages from her. In most circumstances anyway."</p><p>“You seem to really care a lot for Jester.” Caleb took an experimental sip of the Erzfallyu, closely observing the other man’s face to judge his reaction.</p><p>Laura’s voice echoed softly, <em> “Can I tell if Caleb is at Essek’s?” </em></p><p>Essek looked down  and to the side for the moment, his smile faltering for just a second, “Not anymore than.. Any of you care for her, I suppose.”</p><p><em> “Roll for Insight. </em>”</p><p>He shifted a bit to point at the paper, “Would you like some dinner? I have a menu from a restaurant that makes deliveries?”</p><p>“<em> Why couldn’t I have these rolls earlier during the fight? </em> ” Laura laughed, “ <em> 19. </em>”</p><p>Back at the Xhorhaus, Jester visibly relaxed and cheered up, "Essek didn't say it, but I'm pretty sure Caleb is with him. Right. This. <em> Moment </em>. I think he was covering for him." </p><p>"That's a Relief." Veth visibly relaxed as well.</p><p>“And not only that-” Jester added, her cheeks flushed as her tail curled up behind her into a playful question mark shape behind her head, her mind going immediately into the gutter, “Essek implied he’ll be staying <em> overnight </em>.”</p><p>“Oh..?” The halfling woman’s eyebrows vanished into her bangs and her lips split in a slow, mischievous smile, "Want me to go Spy on them?"</p><p>"<em> Veth No! </em>" Jester’s tail thrashes a little, cheeks purpling deeper - not wanting to admit that she was honestly a bit tempted herself.</p><p>The rogue’s smile broadened into a grin, amused at how flustered Jester was getting, “You sure?”</p><p>“Veth, leave them alone,” Jester pleaded, her tail curling around her own ankle, a little embarrassed, “Caleb needed space. And Essek is a perfect gentleman.”</p><p>“For a criminal.” Beau muttered slightly, working her jaw in discomfort - while she wanted Essek to join them and prove his want to do good and make their lives easier, and she knew Essek wouldn’t actively try to harm Caleb by how close they talked and how soft his expressions where when he thought no one was looking, she was concerned Essek and the power he had would tempt him into falling back on old habits if the two were left alone.</p><p>Veth pat Jester on the hand, seeming to not hear Beau, “Okay, Jess. I won’t. Let’s go eat dinner.”</p><p><em> “I’m totally going to go spy on them after dinner. </em>” Sam’s amusement was evident in his otherwise deadpan comment as the members of the Mighty Nein still there shifted into the dining room.</p><p><em> “Veth!” </em>Laura laughed.</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t know what I’m doing! And it’s not like they’re going to know I’m there, I’ll be invisible!” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> ---------------------------------- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Rzukaal </em> is a commoner meal of <em> kuttran </em> - mushrooms- and Sauteed rice noodles and typically made with <em> Hiran Orbb </em> - giant spider - which if cooked correctly taste like the ‘crab’ I’ve had in the Menagerie Coast, and if harvested young enough there is no risk of being made sick-”  </p><p>Back at the base of the first of Essek’s three towers, Essek was explaining the food options to Caleb. They were both leaning in as they both looked at a list in a script unfamiliar to Caleb, Essek pointing at the meal he was talking about as he translated the menu for him, their shoulders brushing against each other with the same level of focus and attention as his magic lessons, “But it should be possible to replace with boar or mastodon if you’d like it. It’s a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine, but it’s good even cold and is filling enough that I can focus on my research. You’ve had something similar to <em>Yuyandl</em> - Caduceus made something with grilled <em>yuyo</em> and rice when I came for dinner after the cheese tray, though he had mushrooms and <em>kor’run</em> as well, which they have in the <em>Kor’rundl, </em>which is grilled mastodon served with-”</p><p>His finger’s moved with each food type as he continued listing food available for take out and explaining what was in it, his own eyes lifting occasionally to see if the human wizard was keeping along. As he neared the end of the list of dinner options, the drow took a large gulp of his erzfallyu,  “<em> Or, </em> if you’d like, we could go out to eat. As one of the Heroes of the Dynasty and being with me, we should be able to get a table at a nice restaurant without having a reservation if none of this to your liking.”</p><p>“This is fine.” Caleb didn’t look up, silently repeating the different food names in his head so he could remember them beyond the month his mind usually holds onto such information, “I don’t get to eat meat too often anymore since Caduceus took over the cooking. Perhaps the Rzukaal with grilled mastodon. Do you think I could get a side of the grilled Yuyo?”</p><p> “I’ll be sure you get grilled yuyo.” Essek tosses back the rest of the Erzfaalyu in his glass, sharply breathing out the vapors with a flinch, not used to drinking such strong spirits, before pouring himself another glass and standing up, his cheeks flushed into a slightly more plum colored complexion. The bottle of Yunfaalyu was sitting on the cabinet where the pitcher once sat, some of it poured into a different bottle with dried currants soaking in the bottom of it, and he walked over to it and set the menu down before pulling out a piece of paper and  pen carved with vermaloc wood from the shelving behind  the cabinet to write down the order, tapping the nib on a stone before he began to write, the ink magically coming from the pen, “I’ll get the Standard Rzukaal so you could have a taste from my plate-” </p><p>He paused, then looked over his shoulder with an ear going lopsided, quickly adding, “if you wish to, that is, I won’t force you to try it.” Before turning back to the paper to finish writing,  “And an order of grilled yuyo to split. I’ve never had Rzukaal with mastodon before, but I know this restaurant’s grilled mastodon is well prepared.”</p><p>Caleb watched him with narrowed eyes, taking in the other man’s demeanor and behavior - his usual calm, floral and controlled way of speaking had become a frenetic, his at times socially awkward demeanor seemed to be amplified, and his ears seemed almost as if they had been replaced with that of a cat, moving more than he had ever seen any member of the higher Den’s move before this day. Until today, with the leatherworker earlier and Essek today, he didn’t realize how mobile drow ears were,  “Are you sure I’m not imposing, Herr Thelyss? You seem… Ah, what’s the word? Agitated.”</p><p>“No. No, you are not imposing on me.” Essek picked up the piece of paper, folding it up neatly as he turned to look over Caleb, his eyes glancing down to where the partially untucked turtleneck  under his coat met the high waisted pants, then to the two necklaces around his neck he’d never seen before, usually tucked into his overshirt, one of which the shadowhand immediately recognized as some sort of magical charm though of what he was unsure, and the other a beautiful cluster of amber beads. The favor from the bright queen also hung there, a more familiar necklace tangled around the other chains. He hadn’t noticed the magic items or just how rumpled the other man looked before, having been too focused on the other man’s expressions to judge how he was fairing. The glance to each was quick, but when he looked back up to Caleb’s face, he found himself having to once again look away a little, eyes going down and to the side, a rush of guilt, his ears now solidly held in their usual location, “It’s..” </p><p>Essek fidgeted with the paper corner a little before he wrote something on the back of the paper and  placed it in a runed box in his pantry along with three gold coins. Closing it, he tapped on it with a soft mutter before reopening the box, the paper and coins having vanished, “Before you came here, I was unable to stop thinking about how I could have lost you - all of you - today if Jester had sent for me. You all could have died and I…Would have thought you just decided you got what you want, the war was over, and you had no more use for me. ” He tried to control his facial expression, but he could not help but let a deep sadness and guilt flicker across his face, “That I was doomed and you cut your losses. You and Jester are the two of the Nein I am closest with, and when I <em> did </em> arrive...”</p><p>The Shadowhand began to pace, the click of his shoes loud against the otherwise quiet  room, running his hand through his short hair and rubbing the back of his neck, as Caleb silently tracked him with his eyes, observing, “Half of you were missing, You and Jester were nowhere to be seen. I thought I was too late, that I hadn’t done enough beforehand to keep you safe. I…” He stopped abruptly, looking at his hands and the fine tremble that was in them, “For a moment, I thought I already had lost <em> you </em>. That I was too late. I Had never been so terrified - I thought keeping my distance from you would keep you safe, but I nearly lost all of you because of it. That you’d be able to defend yourselves from the troubles you got yourselves into and I’d be able to keep myself safe from mine.”</p><p>Essek looked as if he were in pain but trying to hide it, his eyes tightening and brows furrowing, balling his trembling fingers into fists, his ears down and backed like a frightened cat, the dangling earrings near the tips of them vanishing behind his shoulders, “I may not be able to defend <em> myself </em> as well as I had assumed, much less protect you. Had Yasha not pushed me out of the way of the lightning strikes, I.. I would have died before I got anyone off that ship… This is something you go out and do, regularly, and I’ve just.. Left you over and over, not fully accepting just how dangerous your lives are, expecting you to come back <em> dirty </em> but whole and-”</p><p>“Ah, <em> the high has crashed </em>.” Caleb sniffed, taking a slight sip of the spirit Essek had poured for him, having barely started his own glass, gesturing to Essek to sit back down, “And the realization of what we actually do for a living has fallen into its place, ja?”</p><p>Essek hesitated, slowly moving over to the chair, leaning over it and resting his hands over the back instead of sitting, “I had a conversation with some of the Nein while you were out shopping, and it made me realize how little I actually know about any of you. Veth said you were in an asylum? That Jester left her home because she was going to be <em> executed </em> otherwise? I have no idea if she was lying or telling the truth, it just.. You’re one of the soundest, sharpest minds I’ve ever encountered and I can’t imagine <em> Jester </em> slated to be executed in her own home town.” </p><p>“Veth...  Was telling the truth. I spent eleven years in the Vergesson Sanatorium, my mind…” Caleb swallowed harshly, the knuckles of the hand clutching the glass of rice spirits going white, while his other hand unconsciously gripped the bicep, his eyes tight and demeanor shrinking in on himself once more, the relaxed state he had slipped into shifting back to anxiety, staring into an unknown seen space on the floor, “<em> Broken </em> by the things I had done.”</p><p>Essek quickly moved around the chair he was leaning against to sit once more in front Caleb on the very edge of the seat, their legs intertwined as he gently took the other man’s face, lifting it to meet his eyes as Caleb had done for him at his lowest point, “Focus on me. Focus on the <em> now </em>. On the good. You said you would have been like that Scorger, at one point. That potentiality was lost to the past at the moment you shattered, that fragment of you has faded away into one of many alternate timelines that do not exist here or now. Whatever it was the Cerberus Assembly had you do then does not change that you are now a different man than what they had been shaping. Whatever they did to make you feel unworthy.”</p><p>His eyes squinching in confusion, Caleb was suddenly back in the Lucid Bastion once more, his voice raspy in tone,  “...Unworthy?”</p><p>“Ah, well.. Earlier when Jester messaged me-” Essek moved his hands away from Caleb’s jawline, his fingers lingering just a breath longer as he leaned back into the chair, clearing his throat with averted eyes, hands slowly lowering to his lap, “She was clearly concerned for your well being, saying that earlier you had been talking and you claimed you were unworthy of <em> something </em>, and remembering you said we might both be damned I just-” he paused, meeting the other man’s eyes once more with an apologetic curl of his lips and a furrowed brow, “Might have put the pieces I had together incorrectly.”</p><p>Silence lingered in the air for what seemed like an eternity, Caleb looking away from Essek with a candid expression of trying to decide something as he took a long draught of his rice spirits.  The drow tapped his fingers lightly on the arm of the chair with one hand, avoiding eye contact as he slowly drank from his own glass, finishing off a second one before finally filling the silence, “As I said, I know <em> nothing </em> about your past, why the pain in your eyes is so deep when the flame of your curiosity and drive to <em> create </em> is quieted, how one of the brightest minds I have ever encountered and see as being more of a prodigy than I am from how quickly you take to what I teach you thinks so lowly of himself.” He leaned forward and put one hand on the arm of Caleb’s chair, wishing to comfort him but not being sure if he was angry or would reject the touch, his other hand setting the glass down a little louder than he meant to, “I know nothing of any of the Nein before now.I don’t know how you found each other, anything you did before we met, or how you even got your hands on the Luxon Beacon to begin with. It’s easy for me to make leaps in logic with what little I have, and I wish to change that, but not at your expense. I’m sorry if I made things unpleasant for you.”</p><p>“We have a lot to talk about, Thelyss.” Caleb’s gaze turned to meet Essek’s as he stood smoothly, before slamming his hands on either side of Essek, gripping the arms of the chair where they attached to the back, invading the other man’s space, his tone firm and and a low growl. The other, more powerful wizard shrunk back unto the chair at the sudden invasion, sliding back a little and lifting one leg to catch the other chair to keep from unceremoniously falling to the floor,  the Zemnian so close that his necklaces rested on the clavicle of the drow, “It’s to be <em> equal </em> . <em> No more lies </em> . You want to know more about us, about <em> me </em> , you need to pay in kind. Not with favors given, but with honesty. I have not forgotten what you did, who you worked with. <em> So do not fuck with me. </em>”</p><p>Essek’s took a sharp breath as his face rapidly shifted into a warm plum color, the scent of sea and sandalwood incense filling the air around him and the sudden shift in position causing waves of vertigo as the two glasses of strong spirits hit. His eyes darted over the other man’s face, having never seen the other man so dominatingly aggressive before.  Tongue feeling thick in his throat, he eventually responded with a shuddering whisper, eyes meeting Caleb’s with dilated pupils as the usually well spoken noble stammered over his words, “..Of.. Of cour-”</p><p>“<em>Und </em> ,” Caleb shifted, interrupting him putting one hand onto the seat itself as he crouched even closer, his lips hovering over the base of the drows long, mobile ear, his voice a soft hiss as he spoke, “you will promise not to tell <em> anyone </em> about anything I tell you about my past before I met the rest of the Nein. Not the Bright Queen, not the Nein. You will take it to your grave or <em> I will put you in it. </em> ” He paused, the other man frozen in place, breath caught in his lungs, “<em>Understood? </em>”</p><p>Eyes clenched tight and body feeling as if it was on fire, his world spinning from alcohol, heat, and incense, the Shadowhand nodded as he whispered with a soft exhale, “..Understood.”</p><p>Pulling back slightly and pausing to judge the other wizard’s earnestly, Caleb pushed himself up from his looming position and walked over to the cabinet Essek had received their glasses, and leaned against it. Essek remained frozen in place, trying to catch his breath. With a soft sound of wood against wood,  the chairs shifted and the graviturgist crashed onto the ground, one leg still up in the air and the back of his head hitting the edge of the chair. Knocked out of his stupor, he quickly scrambled back up to his feet while the other man’s back was turned and grabbed his overshirt of a similar cut to Caleb’s currently open one that had been dragged onto the ground with him, hastily putting his arms through the sleeves as Caleb turned his head toward him, not turning around, “Essek - <em> how </em> are you responsible for your father’s death? Or did you lie about that?”</p><p> </p><p>In the midst of fumbling with the overshirt’s fasteners, Essek hesitated, not expecting that to be what Caleb asked. Giving up trying to get his shirt fastened properly, as he no longer felt indecent, his right hand curls loosely against the fabric of his chest, gripping it as the other rests on the light fist at his chest, trying to control his breathing, “I <em> am </em> responsible for my father’s death… And I was honest about how I had angered him so much he entered the depths of Bazzoxan unprepared, as well as about the potential of him returning. His death is not what bothers me as he has the potential to return. However it was not the full story.” He stopped thinking back, watching as Caleb turned slowly toward him, and he turned his gaze away, unwilling to look the other man in the eye, “I am not.. <em> Was </em> not bothered by <em> his </em> death, but at times I wonder… I get ahead of myself.”</p><p>The drow could feel the cornflower blue eyes burning holes into his face as he spoke, Caleb scrutinizing everything to insure it’s truth. He knew that look: it was the same he had as he watched countless interrogations on the times he was called upon as judge and jury.</p><p>Taking a steely breath, he lifted his eyes to meet the brilliant blue, “We.. Had an argument of faith about forty years ago, about the Luxon. How I do not believe it is a god. He called me immature, doomed to die after living one solitary, pointless life if I retained such beliefs, never to live again. Even our priests and clerics do not seem to  actually interact with the Luxon in the same way that those who follow other deities do - simply pulling from their own blind faith.” He paused - he hated talking about himself, as it made him have to reflect on who he was and how he got to that point, “I tried to logic with him that that was proof that the Luxon was no God but just a source of energy. And the arbitrary  methods of picking those to be consecuted based purely on faith that could not be proven. I wished to.. To study.. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Essek shook his head, looking around the room as if expecting to spot spies hiding on the ceiling and the shadows of the candle lit room, “I don’t feel safe enough to share the entire argument, we could be overheard. But.. He kept speaking of faith, and trusting in the Luxon and I lost my temper - he was not a good father. The last thing I told him was that.. I suppose I should explain first-” He worked his jaw visibly, eyes casting downwards, “Earlier today Fjord and Yasha also pushed for me to tell the truth about my past. Today has been.. Exhausting, for many reasons, especially with so much time being driven to speak so much of one’s past. But I was born prematurely, and sickly. I’m better now, but the only reason my parents even tried to save me was because there was the potential of me being a soul of an individual they sought to join their Den, for their petty politics.”</p><p>He spat those words out and slowly crossed his arms, gripping onto his biceps on the tightly fitting sleeves, looking as disheveled as Caleb, and smaller than he had ever appeared before him, his ears dropped.  “They never hid their disappointment in the weakness of my body even as a child, but there had been at least.. Some warmth then - they were so sure I was the soul they wished to drag into their family. But when it became clear that I was not who they had hoped, they lost interest in even the slightest hint of care, leaving my care entirely to their servants, an unwanted runt of a whelp they grew tired of trying to shape in their image. To the point they  eventually kicked me out with a small allowance - I spent one year living in the Gallimaufry district bordering on the Corona’s trying to survive on what they gave me as I worked to get a Scholarship for the Marble Tomes Conservatory. They claimed it was a test to prove my character, give me experiences I lacked being a new soul. I had it “too easy”, that I was too soft and needed to prove myself. They only changed their tune once I proved my worth as a prodigy, brought me back in, though it took years before they accepted me into our- <em> Their </em> Den and even then I was little more than a status symbol, something to show off while still belittling my physical faults, a show of <em> their </em> genetics and less about my own talents and work. A pretty gem they had thought as nothing more than a common rock, cast away and left to polish in the river only to be reclaimed as their plan, their doing. No care for my own agency. Not that without Den Thelyss I would be anything - Had I not been showing signs of being a prodigy, I’d have been cast out completely without even an allowance to survive on, and have to start with literally nothing, without a copper to my name and just the clothes and a target on my back.”</p><p>He took a sharp breath through his nose, eyes tight as he bore holes into the polished vermaloc of the floor with his harsh gaze, “And even with the Den’s support, with my talents,<em> my gifts </em> , it was never good enough for either of them. My Umavi still treats me as if I were property - the polished gem now cut and set into a pretty little ring for her to wear, but little more than an accessory, and quick to put a figurative boot to my throat should I attempt to show I was more than just a bit of fashion. My father meanwhile was more…” He rubbed his wrists, the Shadowhand closing his eyes in pain memorized, his throat tight and old injuries seeming to flare back, his sharp teeth bared a hard sneer, “ <em> Aggressive </em> and direct in his disappointment, and cared little about my talents. He was quick to remind me that no matter what rank I take, how much I advance, I will always be below them in matters of Den Thelyss.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Essek’s head popped up at the empathy in Caleb’s voice, his sneer softening into raw hurt before he managed to cover it, turning his head away,  “You shouldn’t be. My last words to my father was that as much as the Luxon had failed me, he had failed me <em> more </em> as a father.” his hand absentmindedly went to his cheek as he remembered the backhanded slap that had floored him for those words, the coppery, metallic taste of blood, the way his cheek stung until he could return to his tower and deal with the injury, “After that he demanded I take him to Bazzoxan before he.. He… <em> Neitar shar vel'bol uk orn'la inbal xunor, uk zhah alus lu'nau velendev ussta ilharn </em> .” The last sentence was soft, too quiet for Caleb to catch, as Essek whispered it with a shake of his head, gently massaging his hands in a familiar soothing motion, “He didn’t wait for the dungeoneers, and was killed in an arcane trap, his body found charred to death. Not enough people are born in Bazzoxan, it may be centuries before he is reborn. <em> If </em> he is reborn. We did not get along, I have no warmth or loyalty to him - It’s what follows that bothers me most, what my brother Verin still deals with each day. Verin.. <em> Light, he’s just as much a victim as- </em>” </p><p>He stopped his train of thought abruptly, his pale aqua eyes closing tightly, as he shook his head, fidgeting with the many rings on his fingers, his voice hard once more,“My father would have been there when the dungeoneers - the same ones that found him and brought him back - opened the gate to the abyss, releasing the horrors on Bazzoxan. There are times I wondered if I had not angered him so much he didn’t wait for the dungeoneers, if the gate would have been opened to the Abyss, or if he would have been the one to open it if I hadn’t. I hadn’t thought about it until our dinner nearly a month ago - for decades I  had rationalized that our argument had no effect on the event’s that followed, but as a scholar of dunamancy, I should know better that even the smallest pebble can lead to an avalanche of events. And ten years later I repeated my mistake on a far larger scale.”</p><p>Essek covered his eyes with his left hand, shaking his head, before lowering himself into what had been Caleb’s chair, reaching absentmindedly for what he thought was his near empty glass of Erzfaalyu, “It didn’t hurt or so much cross my mind until I met you for dinner that night, but thinking back, being <em> made </em> to think of it... Perhaps Veth was right in stating I was little more than a dumb rebelious teen,  I thought so little of my actions and the consequences of them beyond those that affected only me. But that… That is how I’m responsible for my father’s death and potentially endangering all of Exandria by killing him. I only hope from here.. I can do better, do <em> good </em> and make up for my mistakes.”</p><p>Downing what he had expected to be the last dregs, Essek nearly gags as he gets a lot more liquid than he expected, coughing and sputtering as liquid sloshes around both sides of the glass, up into his nose and out of his mouth. The harsh liquid burned at his nose and throat as Caleb moved in to take the glass from him, the Zemnian’s voice low, almost conspiratorial as he patted him lightly on the back, “<em> Breathe. </em>” </p><p>Reaching over to the pitcher Essek had retrieved earlier to help calm him from his own anxiety riddled man, Caleb attempted to pour him a glass of the ice cold water, temporarily stymied by the magical device having either timed out of its spell or needing to be rekeyed. Quickly recalling the motions Essek did over the delicately etched runes, taking in the delicately woven magics, he copied the actions, feeling the magic tingling under his fingers as he softly repeated the unfamiliar words -<em> xar’zith niar- </em> ’ the Graviturgist had spoken earlier, unsure of whether or not it was the phrase to activate it or a request from the magical device, and felt the energy spark under his fingers. He  quickly refilled the empty glass he had gotten his own water from before handing the glass to the Shadowhand, speaking softly  to him once more,“You are not responsible for your father’s actions or the actions of others. Nor are you responsible for how your Den <em> has </em> failed you. The fact, <em> mein freund </em>, that you’re thinking of consequences of your actions and how they affect people you don’t even know shows, however, that you’re on the right path.” </p><p>Ever since his being discovered as the traitor, every time Caleb saw him it seemed his actions weighed heavier on him, cracks forming from self introspection when in his isolation that would crumble slightly more in their presence. Here, alone between two similar souls and the other given the push to speak after having nearly lost that which, Caleb  had carefully observed the confession, absorbing every chunk of the carefully and artfully sculpted clay and gems of the ego and self assured Shadowhand facade shatter with the series of strikes he took in short succession to leave the lonely, desperate and broken Essek behind, raw and covered in the psychological scars of the past, transformed into a man who was truly aimed in the right direction, both of them exhausted by the transformation. Caleb saw echoes of his own past in the face of the man before him, a mirror that had been presented in many forms and had never seen hope for his own future until Essek: In the Scorger in the Dungeon of Penance. In Eodwulf and Astrid. In Halas. None of them showed signs of hope of breaking away from the damnation of their souls. Essek, in many ways, was him - a once proud man, so sure of himself and what he was doing, until he wasn’t, the wind sucked from him. Someone changed by the element of chaos thrust upon him, the Mighty Nein. </p><p>If he could save Essek, it was possible he himself could be saved.</p><p>Setting down the pitcher, Caleb pulled the chair across from Essek even closer and sat, waiting for the other man to finish his drink as he spoke, “Earlier today, you risked your life to not only save us, but to make sure those who were with us you did not know would be saved - unprompted or unasked, you went out of your way to save <em> everyone </em> on that ship and not just us.” Taking the glass from Essek’s hands, he set it down, “You are already thinking beyond the narrow spaces around you, beyond just those ties you hold dear, and about more than just yourself. I was in your shoes, at this point not long before we met -  I still struggle with it every day. It is <em> easy </em> to only think of what is good for only yourself. It is a hard road to travel alone.” </p><p>Leaning forward he tucked one hand behind the other man’s neck and pulled him closer, touching their foreheads together, “We are both on the path to redemption - will you walk it with me?”  </p><p>Essek was frozen in place, his breath caught in his throat, still unused to the kind sort of touches he received from the Nein. When the breath released, it did with a shudder, the drow’s face screwing up with a flood of overwhelming emotions, a century's worth of weight finally crashing down upon his shoulders, as he crumpled into the touch and embraced Caleb, clinging to him like a drowning man, his fingers fisted against the other man’s shoulder blades, knuckles paled as they clutched to the fabric of his coat. Caleb startled before returning the embrace, Esseks face buried against his neck, trembling as he nodded slowly, the last remnants of the facade dropping as he silently, tearfully sobbed.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This ones a bit short-but-heavy. Almost done with Chapter six which is a lot fluffier. Also a little spicy</p><p>The undercommon is actually 'real' (Drow language from AD&amp;D texts) and the translation is in the comments.</p><p>In other news, my 10-13 chapters planned has become around 27ish now because I had an idea that made a better, more rounded story, so while the dream itself stopped around 10-13 (depending on how the little bits were split up) and ended with this one day, the fic will actually be the next day and a half as well.</p><p>Please leave me comments/talk with me down there! It helps keep me motivated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6: And that’s where we’re gonna take a break.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The game may pause, but Wildemount continues, and the mood lightens... Mostly anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that’s where we’re gonna take a break.” Matthew  went from the somber expression he had been holding as a fully broken Essek Thelyss, pointing jauntily for the camera and smiled brightly, as the rest of the group shift out of character, taking a drink of his water as he watched over the silver mug.</p><p><br/>
“Wow that was <em> harsh </em> .” Travis started laughing to get the nervous energy out, turning toward Liam before turning back to Matt, “I was expecting a Dragon Turtle fight and Traveler Con, what the hell man?”<br/>
<br/>
Matt, who had just set the drink down and started to turn for that day’s giveaway, turned sharply back toward them, “Blame Laura! I had a whole sort of underwater prison escape planned up framed by that Kraken attack, and she fucking <em> wrecked </em> it!”</p><p>Laura couldn’t help but cackle as Marisha exclaimed as she stood up, “What?! Oh man that’d have been so cool! We can go back to that, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Maybe, <em> if you can get another boat </em> .” Matt waved around the purple toned dice vault in his hand around in amused frustration, “But right now ALL of my plans for this session are out since we’re now in freaking Rosohna. So.. Surprise! Episode One Hundred is now entirely Essek centric and Improv! <em> I hope you’re happy </em> .”<br/>
<br/>
“Oops.” Laura grinned broadly, clearly not sorry.<br/>
<br/>
“I just want ONE PRISON ESCAPE EPISODE with the entire group captive and trying to get their stuff back, <em> is that too much to ask </em>?!” Matt laughed with the group before turning to the camera, “We have our Wyrmwood Giveaway! We’re giving away a Purple Heart Dice vault for one lucky winner in the chat-”</p><p>------------------</p><p>Meanwhile, back in Wildemount, slowly Essek stilled in Caleb’s arms, his arms relaxing comfortably around the other man as he rolled his head, his chin tucking over the other man’s shoulder, his breath slowing as he swallowed thickly, not yet willing to let go, his head spinning from the alcohol and emotions,  “I.. I apologize - I don’t know what came over me.” He sniffed sharply, his hands falling to the small of the back of the Zemnian, his head tipping forward to blind himself in the slope of Caleb’s shoulder, “I do not… I’m not… I think I’ve had a bit too much to drink.”</p><p>Caleb’s puffed out a single chuckle, his face scrunching up in amusement, the reserved and controlled man who usually froze and looked uncomfortable with any sort of touch practically draped against his chest like Frumpkin, barely sitting in his chair, most of his weight set on his legs and his chest, “You chugged two glasses and then tried to inhale mine in a single gulp, I’d be more surprised if you weren’t <em> betrunken. </em>” The Transmutation wizard flexed his fingers at the nape of the Essek’s neck, scratching softly at the other man’s scalp like he would the familiar the shorter man was currently emulating. </p><p> An action that got, to Caleb’s surprise, a similar reaction as it drew a soft noise from the Drow and a slight bit of pressure put into the touch, Essek instinctively leaning into the bite of Caleb’s nails, his own fingers flexing momentarily against his spine and his cheek now pressed against Caleb’s jawline. Heat rose to Caleb’s face as he felt Essek’s breath on his neck through the fabric of his turtleneck, the herbal smell of soap of the Graviturgist’s shampoo suddenly no longer a subtle scent under his own thick layer of incense and now a heady perfume as he inhaled in surprise, continuing the soft scratching as he felt the other man begin to melt against him at just the littlest touch, starved for even the slightest hint of affection.</p><p>The moment was brief as a sharp rapping at the door made both of them freeze guiltily, suddenly both of them hyper aware of Essek being practically in Caleb’s lap with their limbs entangled, as a muffled female voice called out from the entryway, “Meal delivery for Sir Essek.”</p><p>“<em> C-coming! </em>” Essek stated a little louder than he meant to, pushing himself up and nearly knocking over his chair, before tripping over Caleb’s feet. He caught himself before he hit the ground, floating with his face just inches from the floor, “Ah. One… One moment, please, Kiarna.”</p><p>As Essek quickly floated himself upright, bobbing with his arms out a bit as he found his balance and spinning once a bit in place mumbling softly about gold as he fumbled through his jacket, Caleb watched in amusement despite himself, taking the disheveled appearance that now seemed to match his own.  The hastily put on shirt with its fasteners hooked in the wrong positions. The short white hair was ruffled and messy from his constantly running his fingers through it when he had been speaking earlier, sticking up a bit in the back from where his head had hit the chair. The way the shirt hiked up in the back, showing how well his tailored black pants fit. Watching Essek head cautiously toward the door, holding what Caleb presumed to be a tip, the Zemnian made note of the parasol Jester had gifted Essek hanging in a place of pride beside the door, a fixture added to the wall specifically to put it up. He smiled softly, remembering how proud Jester was in giving it to him - she would be happy to know Essek cared enough about it to have it beside the door in such a place of honor.</p><p><em> Jester </em>.</p><p>Suddenly reminded of the little blue Tiefling and their earlier interaction, Caleb became aware of just how utterly debauched he looked from her roaming hands and his helpless squirming. He smiled softly then felt a jab of guilt in his core, both silently cursing  and thanking Fjord and Beau’s interruption. He had enjoyed that interaction a bit too much in the mindless haze of endorphins trust upon him.<br/>
<br/>
Deciding, based on the locks of copper hair obscuring his vision, to start with fixing his hair before moving down to his clothes since it would get in the way of his meal, he reached back to begin untying his long hair from the blue ribbon that held it in ponytail as Essek opened the door with  flick of his hand, landing in the doorway. The slamming sound of the door opening a bit too quickly and slamming against the wall made the matronly Drow woman jump slightly, her ice blue eyes widening in surprise as she looked up from the bags in her arms, “Oh!” </p><p>She put her hand on her chest, her eyes closing as she took in a steading breath, before opening them with an earnestly warm smile and a soft, nervous chuckle, her raven black skin darkening in embarrassment as she lifted one hand to tuck a loose bit of white fringe that had escaped her tight bun, “Good evening, young sir. I hope you don’t mind, but I assume you forgot to eat before dinner <em> again </em> based on how much you ordered, so I made you a serving of Umar-” She froze as she actually took in the sight of Essek, his cheeks flushed and ears set at an asymmetrical  tilt, barely holding onto a controlled expression with his clothes  set on so poorly that one shoulder was exposed to the chill Rosohna air, “...indaly..”</p><p>A bit of movement behind him caused her to tilt her head to the side as Essek looked down at his current state, only now noticing his current condition as she made eye contact with an attractive human male with coppery hair,  equally flushed and a match in dishevelment for the man at the door save for the long loose hair pooling around his shoulders as he froze at the eye contact, fingers mid stroke through his hair. Essek leaned a bit heavily against the doorframe, attempting to block her view,  “It… It’s not what it looks like, I was, we were just-”</p><p>“It’s none of my business.” There was a fond, amused look in her eye as she straightened back up and held out the bags, which he quickly lifted up with magic as she continued, “I won’t say anything about it to anyone so don’t you worry about that - I may <em> get </em>all the gossip, but I’m not one to spread it myself. Be sure to enjoy yourselves.” She lifted her gaze once more to Caleb and gave him a wink that made Caleb’s eyes avert from her gaze as he worked the salt out of his hair.</p><p>“Please... Just..” Essek pushed the gold into her hand, his face a deepening shade of warm plum, his ears straight out on either side of his head as he made a pained grin at her, “Just go, Kiarna.”</p><p>Kiarna looked surprised by his tip. <em> Nein, surprised at him touching her </em>, Caleb corrected himself as he watched her expression soften slightly. She squeezed his hands in hers with a bow,  her voice low and conspiratorial, “It’s just good to see you having a bit of fun, Essek - you’ve always been too stressed. Have fun you two.” </p><p>“Nn, I… You..  I <em> could </em> stop ordering from you, Kiarna.” Essek threatened lamely as the matronly drow woman turned toward the gate.</p><p>She actually laughed, turning toward him as she exited the gate, “If you want to go through the hassle of finding someone who doesn’t fear the Great and Powerful Shadowhand that <em> isn’t </em> connected to your mother somehow, you can go right ahead.”</p><p>Caleb bit his lip, amused as Essek closed the door and leaned against it, his face buried in both of his hands, the two bags floating separately at either side of him, his ears backed behind him as he made a low groan of frustration. The Zemnian wizard couldn’t help but smile - seeing  the proud Shadowhand taken down a few pegs was strangely appealing. The smile dropped however as he actually took in two floating bags as a few errant thoughts struck him, his head tilting and eyes squinting a bit at the other man, “Essek?”</p><p>Looking up with an exhausted expression, Essek started to unbutton the mismatched clasps of his shirt, faltering slightly as he noticed Caleb’s current state, the ribbon usually holding his hair together loosely tangled in one hand as he swept his fingers through the warm hair, his gaze following Caleb’s fingers move through the hair openly, before he visibly swallowed, “Ah.. Ye.. Yes?”</p><p>“You seem to use the telekinesis spell nearly at will for even trivial things.” The smile reformed on Caleb’s lips, watching how Essek’s pale aqua eyes were locked onto his hair in raw fascination and seemed to struggle to  pull away to meet his eyes, only doing so when Caleb’s fingers dropped away to scrape along the ribbon in his fingers, though the gaze lingered on the soft waves around his shoulders for a breath of a pause. There was a little thrum of power down Caleb’s spine, wondering just how much he could get away with powerful drow because of his raw fascination with his hair,  “That is a fairly powerful concentration spell, I’m just curious how often you keep it cast?”</p><p>Essek blinked, clearly having expected him to ask about the delivery woman. Glancing away with an embarrassed expression, his lip twitched on one side, “N..Not as often as you would think, actually, it’s more of.. Ah… A trick, actually. Here.” He lifted his hands, asymmetrically decked in rings, and reached for one of the two rings on his left hand’s pinky, pulling it from his finger. </p><p>As it slid off of his skin, four ghostly grey hands appeared, working together to carry the two bags of food, slowly approaching the table,  “I’m not an enchanter by speciality, but I <em> do </em> experiment with it on occasion.. I have enchanted multiple rings to, well, let's say make my life easier. <em> This </em> ring I’ve called the Ring of the Unseen hand, and it makes Mage hand invisible when used, so I’ve managed to convince people I use Telekinesis at will. A lot of what we do in the Dynasty, from simple smoke and mirror trickery like this to our warriors sharpening their central incisors, is about intimidation. Both in battle and in politics.”</p><p>Essek holds the slim silver ring up, before summoning another set of four mage hands to help set the table and putting the ring back on, causing the hands to vanish in a blink of an eye as he sits back down in the chair next to Caleb, who was eyeing the rings in clear thirst for knowledge, the Drow emboldened by his clear fascination with it,  “These rings are all the same - Rings of Many Hands. When I use Mage hand, for each ring I have I’m able to cast more than the usual limit of one and combine their efforts or use separately - up to four per ring. As well as allow me to summon two Unseen Servants when I use that spell..” He paused, biting his lip a bit as he thought of something, and shifted toward Caleb a little, “Are you able to cast Mage hand? Or Unseen Servant?”</p><p>“It has been a while since I’ve used Schmidt, but I can cast Unseen Servant..” Caleb’s eyes were locked on Essek’s hands now that his attention was drawn to them he could tell that every one of the rings on the Shadowhand’s fingers were magical, the majority of them simple with light arcane runes, though his eyes  lingered on the ring on Essek’s right pointer finger made of platinum and gold, two bands spiraled and interlocked loosely around the dark purple fingers like two dancing, interlocking flames, aquamarine stones set into the platinum band that coiled just ones artfully around the tip of the band it otherwise, and then the one below the Ring of the Unseen Hand Essek had first showed off, which was a simple ring of polished Vermaloc Wood, the etched runes iridescent, “Veth is the only one who knows mage hand.”</p><p>Essek smiled and took one of the golden rings off from his left central finger, before leaning forward and taking Caleb’s hand, placing it in the palm and wrapping his fingers around it, “The ring advances my own spells beyond their limits, but I originally designed them when I was head caster for the Dynasty - before I was Shadowhand - for assistants that I hoped I could hire to aid me in my research when I still thought I’d be able to convince the court to let me create a department of Dunamantic studies, to learn more about the Luxon Beacons.” He scoffed softly, one ear twitching as he squeezed Caleb’s hands subconsciously, and carefully hooked his pinky with the blue ribbon laced in the human’s fingers,  “I was still hopeful then, before I got reassigned, actually happy with what I was doing, even if I didn’t get everything I wanted. At least now it gives an actual meaning to the name ‘Shadowhand’.”<br/>
<br/>
Shaking his head, he patted Caleb’s hand with a smile, “Regardless, this ring will allow you to access Mage Hand for up to four hands per day with this, either individually or all at once. Or you can call two Unseen servants without using your spells, as well as giving you a ‘Schmidt one’ and ‘Schmidt two’ or whatever you decide to call your second servant when you cast Unseen Servant normally. There are only four charges per day, and they may not refill completely, but should be able to help, somewhat.” He pulled away, leaving the ring in Caleb’s palm as he refocused on setting the table, avoiding eye contact with the other man as the ring was investigated, stealthily pocketing the blue ribbon he had managed to sneak away with the distraction of magic, before checking the covered dishes with what appeared to be a collapsible metal wand, inspecting each meal by poking it with it and checking the device before adjusting them so the one with  the grilled meat was in front of Caleb,  “It… It doesn’t begin to, ah, attone for what I did, but I’m.. I’m sure you could do more good with it than I can, using it as a simple parlor trick, and I have more so.. Perhaps tomorrow I’ll give one to Veth as well?”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb turned the golden Ring of Many Hands around in his palm, holding it up to investigate,  his mouth watering more at the possibility of new magic than the savory smells now coming from their meal, not paying full attention to the drow beside him with this new gift in his hands. Without hesitation, he slid it onto his right ring finger, the ring magically adjusting to his finger to fit. The spark of power coursed through his body as it immediately keyed into his energy, drawing a small sound from his throat. He quickly covered his mouth with his left hand, holding the right out to look at the pale gold ring on his sun warmed skin from the weeks out at sea, and summoned a single spectral amber hand with a swirl of his fingers as an experiment, “You invented this?”<br/>
<br/>
Essek gave Caleb a sideways look, taking in the hungry look he was giving the ring and flexing the new spell, and couldn’t help but have a small smile curl on his lips as he  set a fork down in front of Caleb, tapping the finger with the twisted bands to draw his attention to the fork, getting him to realize that the food was ready though Caleb’s eyes instead locked onto the ring first, “I invented or modified an existing enchantment for the <em> majority </em> of my magic items, as part of my experimentation with spells. For example, <em> this </em> ring-” He lifted his hand and held it up, the aquamarine stones glinting in the candle light, his palm facing close to his face to  watch Caleb’s face turn to follow it and meet his eyes of a matching pale blue-green, “Is how I was able to actually save you this morning. It allows me to concentrate on two spells at once, though it makes it.. Difficult to concentrate once you use it that way.”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb’s eyes immediately locked back on the ring, eyes widening as Essek continued, “Thankfully I’ve trained to counteract the downfall, but it still addles my mind slightly once I use it that way, but since I’ve trained my mind to a sharp focus on spells, it really has no use to me <em> except </em> to allow me to focus on more than one spell at a time. If it wasn’t for this ring, I would not have been able to cast slow on the beast and still be able to use telekinesis to reduce the damage of the beasts attacks or reduce the layers trapping you and Jester. However I’ve been.. How do you say it… A bit <em> scatterbrained </em> since then.”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb’s eyes darted slightly between Essek’s eyes and the elaborate ring, his fingers twitching slightly, clearly wishing to investigate closer, the implications of such an enchantment whirling through his mind. Essek’s small, proud smile softened as he turned his hand, holding it out, Caleb immediately taking a gentle hold of his hand, callaced and well worn fingers gently moving Essek’s softer fingers as he focused on identifying the runes etched on the gold and platinum bands, the human lightly biting his lip, “This… This is remarkable.” He looked over to Essek, whose eyes turned to meet the Zemnian’s with an carefully composed neutral expression, one ear perked upright and forward, the other swung so low  the tip vanished behind his shoulders, his eyebrows raising slightly as Caleb continued, “It had to have been incredibly difficult to create.”<br/>
<br/>
“Haa, yes.. It..” Essek gently removed his hand from Caleb’s grasp, reaching for his own fork as he turned toward his plate of Rice noodles, the shade of plum on his face spreading further, “It was quite expensive to invent and took well over two decades to get to the point of being able to create the ring. There are only four in existence, and I only have the one, ah, unfortunately - I had no use for two, and the rest are owned by members of the court… It is too costly to mass produce - so I cannot simply <em> provide </em> them to your party like I can the other ring. Though with the proper components and time I could potentially-”<br/>
<br/>
“What do you need?” Caleb leaned forward toward Essek, putting his hand on Essek’s forearm with a deep breath, eyes alight with the possibilities with such a magic item. New, unheard of magics, modifications to known spells, the redhead’s mind raced with curiosity, having already seen several things within just this floor of the tower: the stone and pen that wrote without ink, the device that transported Essek’s order out so simply, the vessel that provided cold water, the magic rings - so many new things in the last few minutes that his heart pounded excitedly in his chest, and left him craving to learn more, “What else can have you created? I’m.. Deeply fascinated in all forms of magic, and inventing spells is something I’ve only just truly begun to do myse-”</p><p>Essek rose an eyebrow at Caleb’s hand as he spoke, swallowing a bit before taking the chunk of spider meat and swirled bit of rice noodles he had speared and, carefully removing his arm from Caleb’s grip, pops the bite into the other man’s mouth with a smirk, interrupting Caleb’s magic hungry words. He then casually stole a bit of Caleb’s mastodon variant of the dish, moving his fork to his lips as he watched Caleb chew, “I’ll get you a list of components. Mmn.” He paused, chewing at his stolen bite of the Mastodon Rzukaal, nodding at the flavor, Caleb picking up his own fork with the prompting as he swallowed the bite of spider meat, before he reached over to the bowl of grilled Yuyo and scooped some out onto his plate, “I’ll also give you a proper tour of the towers after dinner and show you some of my creations. What do you think of the <em> Hiran Orbb </em> ?”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb’s shoulders rose a little, nodding as he swallowed, one hand at his lips as the other carefully attempted to spear a little bit of everything for the next bite, “It’s a lot.. Whiter than what Yasha and Jester tried earlier. It actually <em> does </em> taste sweet, like crab. What they ate had a green tinge to it, and it made Jester ill. This is good - I might try this again.”<br/>
<br/>
Essek turned his head a bit as he  ate eagerly, having skipped lunch in order to ensure Orly and the crew of the ball eater were safe, “Sounds like they ate adult wild giant spider meat. The ones we eat here are harvested when still fairly young - just because we broke away from Lolth doesn’t mean we still don’t have uses for spiders, they’re too valuable of a resource when we live in such inhospitable lands.”</p><p>Caleb nodded,  thinking  momentarily of the mask design Jester originally made with the three extra eyes, “so you raise them to eat?”</p><p>“We specifically breed them for their meat and the silk harvested for our soldiers and upper class. Most of my clothes are woven from the dyed spider silks.” Essek put the fork down, once again reminded of his current condition, and began to unfasten his disjointed overshirt, opening it up to show the more sheer shirt under it, “It’s lighter than most fabrics, and stronger. When I’m.. Fully dressed, with the jacket and vestments, it works much like armor, though it’s mostly effective against piercing damage. Our war casters armor is woven from the material, give them protection in battle from archers, while the upper class simply wear it due to the sheen and feel it has when treated and woven properly. However there is little use for fully grown spiders, and we’d be incapable of feeding and handling fully grown ones at the numbers we breed them at. So they provide a steady source of protein and exoskeletons to craft into common goods, such as cheaper dining ware, as a sort of byproduct. The silk is their primary purpose of being bred, however. Here, feel.”<br/>
<br/>
He pulled his arm out of one sleeve, baring his arm and setting the fabric out to let Caleb investigate it at his leisure so he could return to his own meal, feeling warm, partially from the flush of alcohol still coursing through his system and half the company, half wearing and half falling out of his shirt.  Caleb’s eyes darted to the draped sleeve to Essek’s bared arm as the dunamancer looked about the table, not moving to touch the silk. Essek reached for the pitcher from earlier, activating it and speaking into it once more, this time speaking in common to the device, “Ice water.” He poured himself a glass, tipping his head toward Caleb, “Would you like some? It should remain active for five minutes. I can get you another glass, I seem to have stolen yours.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes. <em> Danke </em> .” Caleb spoke around his mouthful of noodles, nodding to confirm his appreciation for the offer, “Is that what ‘xar’zith niar’ means? Ice water?”<br/>
<br/>
Nodding, Essek took another glass from the cabinet with what was apparently a flourish of invisible mage hands, pouring Caleb a drink and setting it down for him, “Yes. This is one of my earliest creations, a Vessel of Simple Drinks -- it’s a variation of the enchantment behind an Alchemy Jug, but limited to water, any sort of juice and any sort of milk.. Well any sort of milk that doesn’t have anything added to it, at any temperature that doesn’t cause harm.” His manner swelled with pride as Caleb’s eyes focused on the vessel, clearly interested, “It can produce around.. Around one hundred and sixty gallons per day, though I rarely use that much, and can change what it produces every five minutes, so it is both, ah, more limited but also more <em> useful </em> at home than the Alchemy jug. Perhaps I can also offer one of these to take with you on your travels? I have one in every room, and I’ve found that’s a bit more than I need.”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb froze mid bite, eyes widening a bit, immediately interested. He nodded eagerly, then frowned a little as he swallowed his mouthful before commenting, “Actually… You should gift it to Jester - she has a fondness for milk, and it’s proven difficult for her to get on our travels.  She would likely feel it’d make up for, at least a little, the lack of decent pastries.”<br/>
<br/>
Essek flinched slightly at the reminder of Jester’s disappointment, “Ah.. That.. Was the best I could do. Pastries aren’t really something.. We have much access to - we don’t have trade with the Empire or.. Much of anyone else beyond a few tribes in the Greying Wildlands… Being at odds with the Empire for so long, and their spreading rumors of us being brutish cannibals making it difficult to get allies with the Menagerie Coast - their disinterest in the Greying Wildlands allow us to at least trade with the tribes up there, if not the Diarchy. Empire wheat is where most of the flour for baked goods in other parts of Wildemount comes from, and we simply… Lack access to it.”<br/>
<br/>
He set the pitcher down, frowning as he sighed, as Caleb poured himself a bit more of the Erzfaalyu, “We have rice…. A <em> lot </em> of rice. Cranberries. Cattails. Roots and subterranean vegetables. Most of our grasses don’t produce enough seeds to turn into proper grain. It is called “The Wastes of Xhorhas” for a reason.” Puffing out a bit of air through his nose, Essek shook his head, picking up his fork  and began to pick at his food once more, “The pastries I got were made from <em> Man'ihot Ezcu'lenta </em> root. I don’t exactly have much experience with baked sweets.. Or sweets in general - growing up I only got sweets if one of the servants snuck me something, and I never knew what any of it was called so I wasn’t sure what to order.”<br/>
<br/>
He rubbed the back of his head, scratching the back of his scalp as he inspected the pitcher “At least I now know I can provide milk to wash down my mistaken attempts next time. Fjord managed to talk me into lunch tomorrow, here, before we go and clear your crew from your ship as being safe to allow loose in Rosohna and not out to endanger the Dynasty. Perhaps I can attempt to order something I’m more familiar with, such as some sweet <em> Rzukimoch </em> ? They’re rice gluten and sweet bean cakes popular during festivals - I’ve never had one though... Or some Umarindaly or Ketaly. I’m unsure of what she’d like, so..” He smiled bashfully over at Caleb, his  brows furrowed slightly and eyes crinkling in subdued mirth,  “At least there can be plenty of milk. But, well, that’s tomorrow. ”<br/>
<br/>
“Mmn.” Caleb nodded, crunching into some of the zucchini-like yuyo with a  bit of the roasted meat of his meal,  “Just out of curiosity, what does the wooden ring do? Is that something you also made?”<br/>
<br/>
Essek blinked, lifting his left hand to look at the ring on his little finger under the ring of the unseen hand, “That is my arcane focus. I.. Don’t normally use components unless they are used as part of the spell. Or when I am teaching you. Perhaps I could give you another lesson tomorrow morning before your friends arrive - I’ll even provide the ink and paper, as you left your bag behind.”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb froze, having reached over to snag a bit of the spider meat off of the Drow’s plate, eyes lifting up to meet Essek’s, rapt with attention, and suddenly very aware of how close he was currently with him, Beau’s earlier comment on how close they always got when they talked echoing in his head. However, it didn’t seem that Essek minded. He slowly popped the bit of sweet white meat into his mouth, nodding slowly, “I.. Would greatly appreciate that. What exactly would you be teaching me?”<br/>
<br/>
Essek’s eyes dipped down to look at the other man’s mouth as Caleb licked the sauce from his bottom lip, and leaned back a little, removing his other arm fully from the sleeve of the over shirt nervously, his face a deep plum, “I’m.. I’m not ex-exactly sure, yet. Perhaps another little parlor trick to start off with, one that, should something happen to me would likely be.. Lost, much like Resonant Echo. You’re the only other person in Exandria that knows <em> that </em> spell, it is only fair that I teach you my little ‘floating trick’ as well. And we can build from there.” He nodded a bit, thinking about it as he rubbed his fingers together, actively avoiding the other man’s  face with his gaze, before tugging a little at the edge of the sheer shirt covering him,  “Yes, <em> Velkyn Z'ha </em> - I, ah, I mean the.. Uh.. Invisible Riding... Force.. Spell.. That should be a good place to.. To.. Uh.. To start - Is it warm in here?”<br/>
<br/>
He reached for a glass and brought it to his mouth, then flinched slightly, coughing as he set the glass down and reached for the other glass, “I really need to keep track of which glass is my water.”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb chuckled, raising an eyebrow at how easy it was to make the oh so mighty Shadowhand fluster, and took another sip of his own Erzfaalyu, having topped off his first cup since Essek nearly drowned in it but barely touched it before then, “So you were going to give me a tour of the towers after we ate?”<br/>
<br/>
Essek chugged the water with furrowed brows and poured himself another glass, “Ah, yes! Yes.. I can show you some of my creations and where you’ll be staying - While I don’t exactly have.. Guest quarters, I don’t exactly have a proper bedroom either, so there are a few locations I have set up where I enter my Reverie or, on rare occasions, actually sleep, so you could take the daybed in my office-”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb tilted his head pausing, looking at his own plate, nearly empty, while Essek had slowed to talk with him and barely gotten through his meal, “Sleep? I thought.. Elves couldn’t sleep?”<br/>
<br/>
“That is a very common.. Ah... <em> Misconception </em> - we cannot be put to sleep via magical means-” Essek returned to his meal, “And do not <em> require </em> actual sleep. Most find sleep inferior to reliving past parts of our lives. And non-drow elves, as children, never get in the habit of sleeping, as they instead see the life before elves existed, as primordial shape shifters, until their current life starts to seep in, and become true adults once all their memories are that of their life, and not what was before.. Young Drow however, see only darkness at the start of their life when they enter their Reverie - or Trance as other races call it - having been severed from that primordial life by Lolth, until their current life, or past lives if Consecuted, seep into their trance. So Drow children are more prone to get bored and sleep, for dreams are more interesting, if not as restful, than darkness and partial awareness of what is around you.”<br/>
<br/>
Essek took a bite of his meal, chewing carefully before swallowing and continuing, “I have found however, that sometimes, if I’m stuck on a spell, that taking an actual nap and dreaming can allow my subconscious to piece the bits together or give inspiration where my conscious mind could not. So, while I would never admit it to anyone else and would deny it if you told anyone as it is considered childish, I do on rare occasions, sleep. Usually however, I take my trance in the… Couch I suppose you’d call it, I have in my main library, as I like to wind down with some reading before I take my rest..”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb’s eyebrows vanish into the sweep of his copper hair at the mention and implication of the towers having more than one library, his mouth watering at the thought of the sort of books Essek had collected over decades of magical research and study, and curious to what sort of recreational books the other man might partake in, if any, “Do you think I’d be allowed to look at your library collection? I am.. A voracious reader.”</p><p>Essek squinted slightly, chewing his newest bite of Rzukaal, working his jaw longer than he needed to, before leaning against the table and poking his fork in Caleb’s direction, crossing his legs, “What languages are you fluent in normally? Without magic.” He then quickly snagged one of the few remaining bites of Caleb’s mastodon, his foot brushing against the human’s leg as he did so.<br/>
<br/>
“Zemnian, Common,  Sylvan, aaand…” Caleb counted on his fingers as he listed them off,  before grabbing another fork full of the shell-fish like meat off of Essek’s plate with a mischievous glint in his eye in retaliation for the stolen mastodon, waiting till he read off the last language to pop the sweet, nearly buttery meat into his mouth, “Celestial.” </p><p>“That is a good amount.. Of..” The Dark Elf trailed off, losing focus on what he was saying, distracted in his inebriated state by how pink the other man’s lips were,  watching as the human sucked the sauce off of the prongs, his right ear perked fully up and forward while the other flicked low and back. Swallowing thickly, his lips twitched as he breathed out a soft sigh of words, lost in his own thoughts, “…<em> Vel'bol Usstan orn'la belbau inbal l'khalith ulu tsoss dos. </em>”</p><p>“Mmn?” Caleb lifted his eyes to look over at the other wizard, confused as Essek momentarily forgot how to breath, his eyes wide and his entire head rapidly turning into a shade of plum with the mortified expression of someone realizing they had actually said a private thought out loud, “What was that?”</p><p>Essek released his breath in a small burst of nervous laughter, turning a bit more toward Caleb, spinning his own fork in the Rzukaal, attention pulled away from the other man’s face,  his already bright plum turning even more of a red-violet at the cheeks, “Ah. Undercommon. Most of my books.. The majority of my library is written in it. Perhaps I could give you some lessons in the language? Not tonight, of course. I’m surprised you didn’t recognize it.”</p><p>Caleb turned toward Essek, interested, “Hmn. Most of the time people switch to common when they see us. The only times I’ve really heard a full sentence in undercommon, the speaker was angry - I’d never heard it spoken so… <em> Gently </em>. But I would certainly be interested in learning.”</p><p>Essek chuckled softly, giving a light nod, “Common does tend to be the default for business, I suppose. Perhaps I should say more conversational Undercommon so you can at least get used to how it’s <em> usually </em> spoken, so you can identify it when necessary at the very least. Essek set his fork down, turning toward Caleb looked over his face, his lips curled in a way that reminded the Zemnian of a contented cat, “You seem to recall things well enough to be able to research what was spoken around you, so you can eventually learn it without having to waste any spells. If I say “’Shlu'ta dos kampi'un vel'bol Usstan tlun ezual?’ as an example, it translates to ‘Can you understand what I am saying?’”</p><p>Caleb’s eyes unfocused a little as he played the words over his head, before lifting his eyes once more to Essek’s, “Is dos ‘you’ or is the grammar different?”</p><p>“<em> Siyo </em> . <em> Yes </em>. Very.. Very good.” Giving a soft nod with a dry swallow, Essek took another draught of the water, wishing it was the plum liquor bottled nearby as an idea niggled in the back of his mind from the alcohol already coursing through his system, “Try to just listen for a while, so you can get a feel for it. If I’m right, you said you can recall anything for at least a month, and you’re clearly gifted in identifying common words in a language. With a little training you should be able to learn Undercommon fairly quickly, so I’ll… Give you a little homework.” </p><p>The Shadowhand curled his fingers under his lips as he leaned toward the Zemnian, “I’ll speak my mind, but you will need to remember what was said and translate it yourself. I’ll give you my Undercommon to Common dictionary before we leave for your ship’s crew’s interview. After you come back with at least a partial translation, I’ll help correct it and give you hands on Undercommon lessons and let you read some of my personal notes on dunamancy. How does that sound? Are you up to a challenge, Mr. Widogast?”</p><p>Tapping his lips with the prongs of his fork, Caleb set the fork down, eyes alight with the promise of new knowledge. He  gave a sharp nod, leaning toward the other man with a matching smile and raised eyebrows, clearly up to showing off his own talents.</p><p>“Then I’ll begin”<br/>
<br/>
Essek took a slow breath through his nose, his shoulders rising and falling as he bit his lip softly, eyes closed. With a single bob of his head, his eyes opened, meeting Caleb’s with an intense expression, “Dos ph'natha ves ssin'urn nesst lu'Usstan tlun zifreinn lu'waelene yiveraus ulu dos…” He searched the other man’s face for any sign of recognition, his body tense, before relaxing and continuing on as nothing was given away, “Ka Usstan gumash Dorn'la vith dos ditronw ghil pholor nindol lawat, fridj ori'gato dos inbal dosst i'dol xuil uns'aa lu'inbal ussta i'dol xuil dos. Dos ph'ji ssin'urn lu'Usstan ssinssrin ulu ixtiler pholor nindyn yinvezz qloav d'dossta.”</p><p>Caleb listened intently, focusing on what was being said, his face clearly keeping track of the words being spoken to him, trying to figure out the words and catch repeated terms, immersing himself in the language, eyes half lidding with a quirk of his lips, “Hmn. It is quite musical spoken like this.”</p><p>“I’m glad you think so – It <em> is </em> my native tongue. Common is a more recent addition to my vocabulary. But I digress-” His eye shifted to Caleb’s hair, looking at how the coppery waves of hair framed his face, and his fingers twitched once in his lap as he began before their eyes met with a smoldering gaze, ”Usstan daewl ulu annut ussta rahi wund dosst Aer lauske, nnabiss pholor ol 'zil udos morfeth ssinssrigg. Ulu tsoss dosst plica, dosst mamulen, kielen fay'laph l'tyav d'ril aglust d'dosst khel. Sila dos ulu ussta orlingg lu'morfeth dos menzu wun ssrigg'tul 'zil Usstan z'haan ussta ooble'naudal dosst clau, plynn dos wund ussta norrs-” He leaned forward slightly, pointing his finger at Caleb’s chest with a warm smile, looking relaxed as he slid his thumb across the bottom of his lip then sucked the bit of sauce off of it before continuing, an act that made Caleb flush brightly, wishing he understood what was being said, but also a little worried about finding out from the nearly predatory way the words following were purred, “Lu'ssrigg'tul dos hwuen dos ann uns'aa whol sut. ”</p><p>“Usstan aturr ulu talinth d'dos tied ulu ussta orlingg, Zotha'llt uns'aa ulu kl'ae dos, inbalin ussta i'dol xuil dos jhal nin? A nindol mon'tu, F'sarn naut ilro'e brillig xuil l'lu'oh, lu'mzild maunq'a xor naut dos ou'tix orn'la.” Cocking his head to the side, he paused to think, lightly and visibly biting his lip as he gave Caleb a slow once over, chin resting lightly on the curled fingers of his left hand, “Jhal ol uriu tlus jivven'drenden whol uns'aa ulu zighen l' <em> lu'oh </em> l'vaen stath drathiren. Vel'bol orn'la morfeth dos guusst, morfeth dos ul'nusst doeb wun ssrigg'tul. Lu'oh ol orn'la satiir whol dos ulu sar uns'aa ulu l'aux shinduago lu'fridj <em> kl'ae </em> uns'aa.”</p><p>Caleb bowed his head slightly, a confused smile on his lips, feeling an electric jolt course through his core from the tone Essek was using, the way his eyes seemed to be memorizing the debauched state of his clothes, or perhaps removing them completely from the equation, lost in his own words as he spoke. Flushed in the face, the game of chicken the two were playing was given up by Caleb as he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling suddenly bashful despite not knowing what was being said to him as he started to formulate where he could possibly get salt and soot.</p><p>A single eyebrow rose on the drows face, his cheeks flushed into plum by wine and his own words, leaning forward as he rubbed his bottom lip with his finger, clearly enjoying the bashful expression on the other man’s face, “Should I stop here?”<br/>
<br/>
“No, you issued a challenge and I plan on following it through.” Caleb’s cornflower eyes met Essek’s aqua as he leaned forward a bit, not wanting the other man to stop. Essek was rarely inebriated and open with what he said, and though he couldn’t understand him now, Caleb was positive he could figure it out the next evening, “I’m quite proud of how much I can remember. And you seem to be enjoying yourself.”</p><p>Essek’s mouth curled into a sultry grin, the points of his sharper teeth brushing the bottom of his lips as he looked Caleb over with half lidded eyes, “Mm-hmn.  Dosst yutrilanil. Dosst Grt. Dosst ouvalyrin. Rilbol bauth dos morfethe uns'aa zhas. Rena jal d'dos, L'Mighty Nein, Usstan kestal ph'k'jakr ussta abbilen, dos Caiz Widogast, ph'saph natha gareth jhinrae, natha mru'shka'n gotareshtsh. Dos ph'mzilst ishwi shar Usstan inbal rin'ov keffal, lu't'yin gaer zhah l'ywrazz dos inbal nau ditronw ulu tlu nindel ssin'urn pholor jas d'rilbol. Usstan ssinssrin naubol mzild taga ulu tlu tu'suul dos - ulu morfeth faer ul'naus, ulu kyorl dos tlu loff'ta. Usstan ssinssrin ulu morfeth dos loff'ta, ulu plynn l'jiv'undus wun dosst solen tarthe. ” His eyes softened, looking over Caleb’s face, searching “Vel'bol zhahus h'uena fridj natha inlul dimonae uriu doera neitar-poriain delomaeth. Dos inbal elggat uns'aa, lu'Usstan shlu'ta neitar taknea dos z'lonzic whol ol.”<br/>
<br/>
Essek laughed, leaning into his hand a little resting his chin in his hand with his eyes lit up with relief and an air of panic as he let out a sharp puff of air and chuckled, crossing his legs slightly as he leaned his elbows on the table with an air of panic, his meal forgotten as he picked up the cup of rice spirits and carefully dumped the rest into Caleb’s cup, “Usstan h'ros z'reninth Usstan telanthus nindel jal doeb bran…”<br/>
<br/>
Laughing nervously, Essek reached for his water, “It feels good to get that off of my chest, even though I’m pretty sure, ah, I believe the phrase is, the alcohol was doing most of the talking for me.”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb looked over the table for any salt, but nodded a little to Essek, meeting his eyes once more - with him speaking freely like this, he could likely learn a lot of the man’s current state of mind in this state, and he did <em> not </em> want him to stop just yet, “I should be able to remember all of that. Right now it shouldn’t be a challenge. If your goal is to really test my memory and ability to translate, it’ll need more than that - after all, whenever the Nein passes on non-vital information via whispers to each other, I only say the wrong thing when I think it’d be funny. If you want me to struggle, it’ll need to be much longer.”</p><p> There was a momentary pause as the Shadowhand weighed his options - he could continue cathartic release from being able to air out his thoughts emboldening him further, state a bunch of random nonsensical sentences to throw the other man off the scent and doubt what he was saying, or stop completely and leave it at that. Smiling with a flash of pearly white fangs, he bowed his head slightly,  “Very well then, I’ll continue.”<br/>
<br/>
He rocked a bit in his seat, pondering what to say next, “Jester zhah Ssiph, lu'dos ph'ditronw nindel Usstan saph ilta - wanune mzild saph ussta kulith whol dos taga Dorn'la saph ulu fainh - ol zhah naut suust l'jal-vaq'in tejmook'cinkjuu Usstan inbau dal dos.”  He sighed softly, picking up his water glass and spinning it in his hands, “Ussta kulith whol ilta ph'mzild ressverd. Natha seib'n d'aglust folggash lu'aglust ssinssriggin? Naut vithanna. Ol xal sha'nalt, fainhusne, jhal F'sarn naut zhaunus ka ol orn. F'sarn naut aturr ulu abbilen, ji Usstan xuat zhaun ka vel'bol Usstan satiir whol ilta zhah veir folggash, xor mzild.”</p><p>The words seemed to flow smoother than they did when he spoke common, much like Zemnian was easier for Caleb, a fact he noted to himself as Essek curled a finger under his chin like he often did, his expression softening as he nodded his head slightly with the following words, clearly emboldened to talk freely to the other wizard without immediate repercussions. His voice was soft and expression fond and gentle, “Jal d'dos ph'ji valyrin ulu uns'aa, tangis'zhaunl vel'bol xussten Usstan inbal xunor. Usstan ssinssrigg jal d'dos - Dos inbal sila've uns'aa kestal. Dos'in morfel uns'aa alur. Usstan unsty's xuat rytho'le jala d'dos. Vaen draeval Usstan kyor dos, Usstan ssiggrin ol orn'la tlu l'vaen draeval. Nindel dos orn'la sevir uns'aa maglust h'uena mzild. Jhal nin dos daewl whol uns'aa ulu helothannin xuil dos 'sohna?”</p><p>“Usstan tlun thankful nindel Usstan inbal nindol mayar.  Lu'... Lu'nindel vel'drav dos zhahen tejmook'cinkjuu lu'golhyrus, 'zil hasstn 'zil dos liad'retlah ph'a uns'aa whol vel'bol Usstan xunus, dos doerrus ulu uns'aa -” Essek turned toward his plate, his expression a little bashful as he looked away from Caleb slightly, though an honest and open smile still played across his lips, “-Lu''zil numbt'st 'zil ol zhah whol uns'aa ulu telanth, F'sarn k'jakr gladare dos khaless uns'aa z'lonzic, nin, ulu satiir sreen'aur. Dos.. Rin'ov yol Usstan ust kyor dos, dos belbaus uns'aa natha tejmook'cinkjuu Usstan kat kampi'un, natha tejmook'cinkjuu Usstan neitar inbalus p'los…”</p><p>“Usstan ssiggrin Usstan gumash tal'skala ol!” Essek laughed, full heartedly. Caleb stopped looking momentarily for the soot, his attention drawn by just how the faint lines of stress on the Shadowhand’s face had melted away as he spoke, “Jhal ol er'griff x'khat garethur, medose ulu tal'skala, l'mzild Usstan aslu ulu zhaun dos. Ol paken uns'aa natha rena ulu kampi'un nindol vel'bol nindol tejmook'cinkjuu tangis'zhahus.” He played a little with his food, thick white lashes brushing against the apples of his cheeks as he smiled wistfully, one elbow on the table and his fingers curled against his chin as he rested it, feeling verbally well lubricated by the alcohol he had downed too quickly, “Ol zhahus rasimfein! Ussta khel lu'ussta xukuth dimonaeus wun natha i'dol ol neitar inbalus p'los, lu'Usstan bynss lgor doeb <em> ele </em>! 'zil ishwi 'zil Usstan tlun, dos orn'la z'reninth Dorn'la atsar pholor ditronw tarthe.”</p><p>Caleb took a drink of his erzfaalyu as Essek tipped his head toward him, his ears charmingly akimbo, making the Zemnian smile, having never seen the other man so cheerful and relaxed, “Jhal nau, ol paken drathiren ulu tangis'kampi'un vel'bol Usstan ssinssrinil. Whol l'Ishar draeval, ussta vithanaik uriu tlus “naut isintolen”. Dorn'la neitar tlus isintolen wun jaluss p'los, jhal dos? Biu kristass aedi. Lu'ol uriu doera mzild taga fridj vithanna ssinssrin. Usstan inbalus nau isintol wun inbauin jala ranndek. Lu'nin?”  He sighed softly, his expression softening once more into a bashful expression as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking up and away, his face and ears having turned an ever deepening shade of plum, “Usstan orn'la ssinssrigg naubol mzild taga inbal dos 'zil ussta m'ranndii. Mayoe Jester 'zil al ka dos ssinssrinil - Usstan xuat zhaun ka dos saph ilta nindel i'dol, jhal ol kluthak jal d'dos kyon charnagen whol ilta, lu'... Usstan orn'la naut plynn dos tarthe dal ilta ka ol zhah vel'bol dos ssinssrinil. Ol zhah elend whol Ilythiiri ulu inbal blynol ranndek, d'elezz ol uriu chi doeb d'hybril ol zhah k'jakr aglust d'udossta tekartas.”</p><p>Essek covered his mouth with a curl of his fingers as he laughed once more, then took a quick breath, taking a mouthful of water before meeting Caleb’s eyes, seeming to glow with a happiness that the Zemnian had never seen in the drow before, “Usstan'bal golorhin ulu ssinssrigg dos - sekene ssinssrigg dos, naut fridj 'zil ssinssrin dos - lu'Usstan er'griff lgoruth ol doeb p'los, vel'drav dos follu'oh muth uns'aa doeb. Vel'drav Usstan ssiggrin bauth lu'oh xull ol orn'la tlu ulu maeertol jala mayar d'khaless. D'k'jakr tluin abbilen, fridj abbilen. T'yin yallt vel'drav Usstan ssiggrin noamuth dos, nindel dos tois, Usstan screus fridj lu'oh mzilt Usstan charnagen kyonus, lu'oh noamuth wun ssinssrigg Usstan zhahus xuil dos...”</p><p>The drow’s face fell slightly as he paused, turning once more to his plate and, after a moment’s hesitation, floated over the Yunfaalyu with a wave of his hand and poured himself some of the deep red plum spirits. Caleb’s eyes tightened slightly when he noticed the turn in demeanor - the hard lines of stress under his eyes returning to his face, the exhaustion that seemed to  linger around him shifting back in like a fog settling on the Zemnian fields. Essek’s voice took a sadder tone, the song-like language taking a bittersweet tone, “Ulu tlu hyrr'ol, Usstan xuat zhaun vel'bol orn sha'nalt huthin. Lu'oh dos orn react dos screa d'nindol ssinssrin, d'ussta ssinssrigg whol dos… Vel'bol orn sha'nalt ka nindolen kulith ph'muth doeb a l'Ssussun Valsharess.  Lu'oh Ussta Hal orn soh'rad ulu uns'aa rei'yiss whol natha rivvil d'l'Tulshar.  Lu'oh, ka Usstan tlun muth whol ussta xussten, ol orn'la tingu dos ka... Ka dos.. Ka dos 'che uns'aa rath.“</p><p>Essek gestured toward the ceiling a little as his tone became frustrated, and Caleb began rubbing his fingers against his own coat, working some of the salt in it into his palm subtly, “Natha rivvil d'l'tulshar lu'natha Ilythiiri sil'in d'l' Kryn uriu neitar tlus nym'uerus d'p'los aed wun numl bli'th d'aphyon lu'il'yandrosa! It'd inbal tlus ji mzilt rescho'ur ka Usstan inbalnaut tha dos. Ka Usstan inbalnaut chi wun ssinssrigg.“</p><p>“Usstan tlun xsa'us, jhal kuuv Usstan dregzt dos harl xuil uns'aa?“ Bowing his head softly, Essek gave a single soft snort, “Heh. Ka ud'phuul tu'xsa'us 'zil dos phlyle, Usstan xal 'zil al vith l'ssin'urn rivvil faern..  Ka you'd inbal uns'aa, tangis'ka dos anika'ssinssrigg uns'aa saph Usstan ssinssrigg.. Saph Usstan ssinssrigg dos.” He shrugged a little as he talked to himself, flashing his sharper teeth in a self-deprecating smile,  “Mayoe Usstan fridj ssrig'luin natha bwael vith, ditronw? Ilhar zuch phlithus l'ywrazz il bynss ssindossa uns'aa tir.”</p><p>Essek sneered slightly, his shoulders hunching slightly, disgusted with himself and the situation he was reminded of, “Il xo'aus h'uena, dos zhaun?   Ulu inbau uns'aa ulu v'dri ussta i'dol wund morfelith abbaniden whol udossta Hal. Er'griff draa lodias Usstan rin'ov paken ulu orlingg. Lu'nind kyor ditronw areion uns'aa lu'fridj  lu'oh lotha Usstan kyonus bauth v'drin xuil mina - ussta haren kat mumbaro a jal. Nind gumash tesso fridj lu'oh tonaik Usstan m.”</p><p>“Lu'quin F'sarn gorgathne wun ssinssrigg xuil dos, lu'ji mzilt d'ussta shar uriu tlus quanthiss xuil deis d'v'drin xuil dos. Gaer ph'istos vel'klar Usstan'bal ssrigg'tul usstan  gorgathne,  saph fol s'enar d'l'thi, ulu ssiggrins d'dos.”  His head fell back against the chair, frustrated with himself and the entire situation, “<em> Natha rivvil. </em> Dal l'vith'ez <em> Tulshar </em>. Ka ussta ilhar zhaunau, F'sarn zhaunus Dorn'la inbal biu velg'larn's keeshe wun ussta rath p'los l'tangi zhahus xunor. Sea'an d'udossta lodias xor naut, il orn'la naut ualstin. Naut jillar dos ph'szeousne l'eridok ulu l'sharorr. T'yin she'd tlu loff'ta F'sarn anke ulu ssindossa Usstan ulu dos.”</p><p>“Lu'dos,” Essek turned toward Caleb for a moment, gesturing toward him, making him grip the pinch of salt in his hand tighter, looking up from his own search for any remnant of soot from his find familiar spell to meet his eyes, before the drow turned away again moments later, allowing Caleb to continue his search, “Xuat kampi'un natha xan'ss F'sarn ezual.. Usstan zhaun nindel orn naut vaen ji F'sarn ezual ol nin ji Usstan shlu'ta inbau nindol tir ussta mamulen, xuileb inbalin dos zhaun lu'losvael morfelith dos sevir. Usstan xuat ssinssrin dos ulu tlu rifhitah, naut vel'drav dos ssrig'luin natha k'lar ulu zexen'uma. Natha k'lar ulu satiir sreen'aur. Dos xuat ssrig'luin ulu zhaun  lu'oh mzilt Usstan orn'la ssinssrigg ulu tsoss ka Usstan er'griff inbalus l'khalith ulu xun ji.”</p><p>“Ulu tlu izil ulu tesso dos Usstan ssinssrigg dos. Nindel Usstan'bal verves whol dos whol natha rena nin. Nindel Usstan'bal ssiggrin bauth vel'bol ol orn'la tlu saph, tluin xuil dos nindel i'dol.” Essek laughed loudly, his voice pitching higher in embarrassment, “Naut nindel Usstan tangis'inbal natha mayar, tangis'ka Usstan inbalus naut jivviim dos lu'dosst lodias.  Usstan xuat tangis'vith'ez zhaun ka dos -“ </p><p>Enough soot found on his coat to scrape into his palm, Caleb quickly muttered an incantation and Essek words, while still sounding musical and alien, were suddenly understandable, “-ph'yiveraus ulu nesstr- vel'bol wlalth xunus dos fridj luth? (-<em> are attracted to m- what spell did you just cast?) </em>Wait. I. What spell-“ the drow flustered, looking at Caleb’s hands with a little wiggle, the sharp and sudden turn of his head making him woozy.</p><p>Caleb froze, his expression guilty, eyebrows raised and cheeks reddening slightly, “Ah.. I-It was Compre-“</p><p>“Comprehend languages. (<em> Damnit) </em> .  ” The swear that interrupted him wasn’t angry as Essek laughed, desperately his dark purple turning a warmer shade as he shook his head, softly muttering to himself under his breath,  “( <em> Of course he knows Comprehend languages. They told me that earlier.) </em>”</p><p> Caleb quickly turned to his plate, swirling up the last bit of noodle and bit of meat, “I know you said to listen without spells, but I recognize when someone starts talking down to themselves. And tried to be subtle about it so I could find out what you were saying since it seemed to be connected to me somehow based on how you were speaking.”</p><p>“Was it that (<em> obvious </em>)?” Essek’s ears twitched as he became suddenly very interested in his meal again, quickly shoving another bite into his mouth, not even noticing when he slipped back into undercommon.</p><p>“You can still speak in your tongue. I can understand you for an hour.” Caleb reached over to Essek’s arm, giving it a gentle squeeze as the drow’s head turned quickly to look at his hand, his ears swiveling forward slightly as he swayed slightly, clearly not as used to drinking as the other man, “Perhaps you could say it again so I could understand what you were troubled by?”</p><p>Essek’s eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a broad smirk as he leaned in toward Caleb, putting his hand one hand on the other’s mans with a flash of teeth, “(<em>You’ll have to learn the language to figure out what I had to say to you, as well as remember it.)” </em>He laughed softly, giving Caleb’s hand a squeeze as he shifted his legs and leaned away a bit, “(<em>I am far too drunk to try and remember everything I said to you, and it just gives you more reason to learn Undercommon.)</em>”<br/>
<br/>
Thinking a bit, Essek turned his head slightly and poked Caleb on the nose with his finger, giving him a soft boop on the nose, pushing his plate away with his elbow, “(<em>Considering your memory, I’m sure you’ll remember it long to translate it in a common to undercommon dictionary. Besides-)</em>” He held one finger up with a coy smile and a sideways look, swallowing the last bite of his dinner, “(<em>I wouldn’t want to do your homework for you. I will tell you that “</em>Faern(<em>wizard</em>)<em>” means “wizard”. Where </em>did<em> you get the components to cast-)</em>” He paused, finally taking in the sooty, salt stiff nature of the other man’s clothes, and perfectly arched white eyebrows rose, “(<em>Oh. Oh I am so sorry - I should have noticed your state earli-, I am a horrible host.)</em>” he held one hand out, meeting the human’s eyes,  “(<em>I could use a spell to clean you up...</em> <em>Or if you’d rather, perhaps you’d like to take a shower? I’m so sorry, I should have offered earlier-)</em>”<br/>
<br/>
“What sort of host takes away one’s spell components without asking first?” Caleb raised his eyebrows in mirth, holding his arms out so Essek could take in the mess fully, “I can only cast what’s currently on me, and I am currently wearing my components. ” He slid the coat from his shoulders, folding it up neatly and setting it on the floor, before doing the same with his overshirt, leaving just the turtleneck, “You may proceed. Though that is the second time I’ve heard the term shower used to mean bath instead of rain.”</p><p><br/>
Light trails of pale grey magic drifted from Essek’s fingers for a moment as he began to  gently trail his hand over Caleb’s form, remnants of salt, soot, and general grime from weeks at sea and drifting away from his body, “( <em> Mm, well, I mean neither- Thankfully every building in the Firmaments and a decent amount of the Gallimaufry has indoor plumbing - one of the benefits of aligning ourselves with Kobolds. It would be fairly simple to add a shower to your domicile if you wished. But a shower is… A shower is.. How would you describe it... </em> )” He shifted his hand closer to Caleb’s hair, the Zemnian’s scalp tingling as salt flaked away, his hair shifting softly in the magic. Essek’s eyes remained locked on the warm locks, temporarily distracted, his left ear once more perking forward while the right began to slowly droop, “(.. <em> Uh.. A shower is… With the sigils I added to control the water temperature, it is a temperature controlled heavy rainshower in a narrow stream? It’s a quicker way of getting clean. Bathes are better for a deep clean - if you can rinse off afterwards or refresh the water so you’re not just sitting in your own filth anyway - and soothing aches, while showers are better for thinking and doing a quick wash to just get the general grime of the day of. I do have a bath if you’d prefer... </em> ) <em> ” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em>“Hmn. I wouldn’t mind taking a look during the tour.” Caleb ruffled his hands against his scalp, trying to settle the goosebumps he developed, causing his hair to shift and catch the candle light, an act that caused Essek to stop breathing for a moment as the slowly drooping right ear fell completely. Caleb’s eyes openly watched the movement of the drow’s ears with amused confusion, head tilting slightly as he squinted at the movement, trying to discern the meaning behind it - Until today, he had assumed Drow’s long ears were immobile save for small movements like the elves in the Empire or the majority of Tiefling, but between Jarin earlier that day and Essek, it was clear they were more than just a little longer than the standard elf and were more cat-like than them as well. It was undeniably endearing.</p><p>Essek’s ears snapped back to their usual position, having tracked Caleb’s eyes to suddenly be hyper aware of his, his face dominated by the warm plum shade of his blush as he put his hands up to his ears, “(<em> S-sorry. It seems this is an unforeseen side-effect to using the Ring of The Split Mind, I’m usually.. In much better control of.. I in no way meant to be crude. Would you like some Umarindaly now or would.. You.. The tour?) </em> ” He flinched slightly,  and switched over into common, using the necessity of translation to distract himself from the embarrassment he felt, “I.. Truly am sorry, I don’t mean to offend.”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb leaned back, holding up two fingers  as he pressed his lips together to keep from laughing, “No offence taken, but you do need to explain <em> why </em> you think I would be offended by your ears.” Something about having the ‘mighty Shadowhand’ being so easily flustered put Caleb at ease - the last hour since he arrived, the layers of disguises had been wiped away, leaving them no longer teacher and student, Patron and sellsword. Judge and defendant. </p><p>But now equals - they could both ruin each other with equal ease. It was, in many ways, freeing to be able to test the new boundaries being formed, test to see what he could and couldn’t get away with, what caused the now humbled Shadowhand, usually so eloquent and controlled, fluster, stumble, and turn the same lovely shade of red-violet of the Transmutation Wizard’s coat,  “I didn’t know drow ears moved more than an inch until today. It’s cute, like a <em>katze</em>.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah..” Essek looked away a bit, his shoulders raising slightly as he lowered his neck, but a soft hint of a smile formed as his hands lowered from the sides of his head, the warm coloration slowly fading back to the usual deep royal purple save for a touch at the cheeks, the controlled ‘neutral’ pose of the ears relaxing slightly, “W-well, it’s.. Our ancestors developed larger ears and more developed muscles to move them in the underdark. It gave a slight advantage to not being eaten by Umber Hulks. Many of those who are trained as soldiers or hunters insist it gives them an advantage when dealing with stealthier opponents and prey. However, amongst Nobility… Hmn..”<br/>
<br/>
Working his jaw slightly, trying to figure out, Essek waved his hand over their plates, cleaning them before taking the small dish of fruity rice pudding and splitting it between them, “You may have noticed that most Drow in the Firmaments wear earrings close to the tips of the ears - most commonly a band on either side of the tip, sometimes cuffing the entire point.” He lowered  his right ear, reaching up to show off the silver cuff near the very tip of his ear of his forward helix, then down to the slim earring that hugged the other side of the point opposite of the cuff, a slim silvery teardrop bead dangling from the small tight hoop, “Amongst nobility, it is considered improper and immature to express one’s feelings with your ears, and so when we stop physically growing, our ears are pierced and we wear headdresses  for a few decades that are attached to the earrings with a loose chain.  To train control for our entry into adulthood, to keep from subconsciously speaking with our ears what we consciously know better than to say out loud.”<br/>
<br/>
“Such as?” Caleb took a tentative bite of the umarindaly, the creamy yet faintly rough textured dessert had the citrusy, herbal, slightly spicy flavor of cardamom, while the berries on top had the sort of sweet and wine-like taste similar to a ripe muscat grape.<br/>
<br/>
Essek mixed the gooseberry jam into the sweet rice dish, his eyes narrowing a bit at the plate, his voice dripping with amusement, slipping back into Undercommon for a line, talking quietly to himself but loud enough for Caleb to hear, “(<em>You seem to be able to get so much out of me for such </em>little <em>effort</em>, <em>and you’re currently spending that effort on learning about my </em>ears<em>?)</em><br/>
<br/>
“See, I’m a curious individual, I’m going to want to know everything you put in front of me. Everything I’ve learned about your culture before coming here was anti-Xhorhasian propaganda.” Caleb took another scoop of the dessert with a raise of a single eyebrow, wondering if Essek forgot he could understand him for the next fifty minutes, “So when you become so <em>verlegen</em> by your ears moving because of a cultural background of communication, I am most interested in learning. It would not be wise for me to remain ignorant of this aspect of your culture, and I would want to know if someone was insulting me if we are to remain allies with your people. Besides, should I ever be required to cast Seeming to look like a drow for a mission for the Dynasty I wouldn’t want to make a mistake mimicking something I saw and insult a Taskhand. You said you’d teach me undercommon, and it seems this may be one aspect of it.”</p><p>“Well.. It isn’t as big of an issue with commoners.” Essek’s lips twitched as he put another spoonful of the umarindaly into his mouth, stalling to let him gather his thoughts, which was harder with the alcohol coursing through his system and the muddling affects that lingered from his earlier casting, “Typically it’s just considered.. Childish, mostly, not befitting a member of a high ranking Den. But, ah, it’s often a combination of facial expression and the ears - turning one’s ears away to show boredom or distaste in another can be seen as grave insult, constant swivelling of the ears outside of combat can be seen as open distrust, as if you expect them to have hired someone to stab you in the back, or you are looking for an escape. And some poses.. Are something you only do in private when you know it wouldn’t make them uncomfortable to -”<br/>
<br/>
He was actively avoiding eye contact with the human wizard, the edge of the spoon pressed firmly against his bottom lip, the warm color starting to creep back into his face “To.. To know.. Ah.. Ears are difficult to control when.. In certain states of mind and body-”<br/>
<br/>
“You mean when aroused?”  Caleb  turned in his chair, shifting so he could tuck one leg under himself as he turned toward the Shadowhand, his shoe brushing lightly against a bare foot.</p><p>“Ah-ha, y-yes. And impossible to control in.. The throws of passion, at least when.. When <em> actually </em> enjoying oneself... Some ear positions can be basically seen as loudly announcing what you wish to do with someone in lurid detail. Or publicly announcing that you are, well-” Essek tugged at his sleeveless undershirt’s collar,  the warm shade of plum creeping down his neck, a nervous grin on his face, “I believe the phrase in common is ‘turned on’ by something the person you are interacting with is doing or wearing? It can be used as.. As a way of flirting to show one is open to the other making the first move, but.. It’s not something you do in <em> public </em> , especially not in high society and political functions.”<br/>
<br/>
“And what were you saying with your ears earlier that made you so flustered?” Caleb tilted his head as he leaned closer to Essek, turning in the chair and leaning on the arm of the chair, the shift of his shoulders causing his hair to spill towards the Drow, gently putting his hand on the shorter wizard’s bicep, giving it a soft squeeze.<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> So </em> -” Essek’s voice cracked slightly and chugged the short glass of yunfaalyu he had poured himself earlier, his nervous oral fixation kicking in once more, before carefully picking Caleb’s hand off of his arm, “since we’re done eating let me get these dishes back to Kiarna so I can take you on that tour -”<br/>
<br/>
He stood suddenly with a charmingly flustered smile and clearly immediately regretted the sudden movement as he braced himself on the table, the smile faltering slightly as he wobbled and slumped against the table, air rushing from his lungs as the several glasses of strong spirits hit him all at once.<br/>
<br/>
“If you don’t like being touched, you can just tell me.” Caleb’s voice was soft and apologetic as he shifted his position to start putting the dishes together, separating what the delivery woman brought and what Essek had pulled out from his cabinets, “I’ll stop.”<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> No!” </em> The Graviturgist quickly covered his mouth with a mortified expression before he cleared his throat and continued with a softer, apologetic tone, “No, that’s.. That’s not.. It. You don’t need to stop.”</p><p> Essek  leaned heavily on the table, the hand that had covered his mouth  going to his forehead as he rode the wave of vertigo, his words slurring slightly as he spoke, “You’re all so.. <em> Open </em> with physical affection than used to.” That statement made Caleb raise an eyebrow, as it was in ways depressing in its own right; Jester and Caduceus were the only ones truly seemed to seek out physical contact regularly, being the ones to initiate hugs and cuddles. </p><p>Sure, at night, when sleeping under the dome or if they had to share a bed in a room, they <em> all </em> tended to cuddle together - for warmth, for comfort, to fit in a smaller space. There had been many mornings he woke up with someone’s body as a pillow and someone else spooned against him - no one commented on it and a selfish part of him enjoyed it. But he rarely allowed himself to consciously seek it out.</p><p>Essek sighed softly as he continued, not noticing Caleb’s confusion, “I’m not <em> used </em> to touches that.. Are not meant to control me. To <em> discipline </em> me. I don’t know what to expect from the touches I get from you, from your friends."<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Our</em> friends" Caleb reminded softly.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Our</em>.. And I don’t know how to process the feelings I get from them as it is so.. Alien.” He turned slowly and leaned against the table, rubbing his arms in a way oh so familiar to the Zemnian, “All of you are so.. Warm. Gentle even when angry. Even when in chains you were nothing but kind to me with your touches, and I don’t know <em> why </em> . I’m used to cold. Unfeeling. Anger... Pain.”<br/>
<br/>
Taking a deep sigh, looking at the ceiling with a bittersweet smile, “I used to do so much to avoid touch.. From anyone, of any kind.. And now my skin aches for <em> more </em> , even if I can’t tell you why… You have ruined me in so many ways. I keep expecting pain, as it’s what I’m <em> used </em> to.”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb watched Essek with an pensive expression, and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, baring the thick series of scars to the candle light. To the untrained eye, it was simply a maze of pain made permanent, the scars of an adventurer or of a slave, the thick gashes and ink-blot shaped gouges where the residuum crystals had been forcibly implanted and then removed from his arms criss crossing  down his forearms, “You are not the only one more used to pain.”<br/>
<br/>
Essek’s eyes however, despite his mind being muddled by magic and alcohol, were clearly well trained, his eyes widening slightly as they took in the injuries, then hardened slightly as he  reached out and gently took one of Caleb’s hands, bending his legs to a partial kneel as his fingers trailed over the marks, tracing the marked places between the gouges, clearly recognizing the wounds as keypoint in evocation runes. He  wobbled slightly, “Who… Why.. Was it the Assembly?”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb swallowed thickly, Essek’s fingers leaving tingling trails as he traced the runic lines, making the connections in the empty space, a troubled look haunting the drows aquamarine eyes, “Trent Ikithon likes to experiment on his ‘pupils’... The Martinet admitted he knows of Trent’s practices and those of the Assembly allow it to continue.” He paused, letting that sink in for the other man, the fingers on his arms stilling as the dunamancer froze, “We have evidence that he’s now experimenting with dunamancy with his pupils. It did not say how, but we found it with the vial of distilled Dunamis...”<br/>
<br/>
Essek’s stilled fingers clenched as they lifted from Caleb’s skin, a flicker of regret crossing his face followed by the same hard anger he held for the Scorger that had stabbed Caleb just a few months prior, his jaw working as he looked over the evidence of the sort of monsters he had aligned himself with, “He <em> will </em> suffer. They will all suffer.” his eyes slowly raised to Caleb’s, still hardened with anger, his teeth bared in guilt, pain painting over the almost rambling, angry tone, “This’ll end. I will end it.”<br/>
<br/>
“We can do some good, you and I. With the Nein. With each other.” Caleb’s voice did not give up the fire that flared in his chest set ablaze by the spark of excitement in getting such a powerful ally so immediately to his cause with just one small act, a blaze he smothered quickly - Essek was after was not sober in the slightest, unused to the stronger liquors much of the Nein regularly imbibed in, and having taken much larger amounts than he clearly should have. Perhaps dangerously so; Essek spoke freely with what he had feared to even reference not even an hour earlier, felt his emotions more rawly. In this state it seemed the Shadowhand would be willing to restart the war by teleporting right into the Candles and try to take as many of the Assembly on his own in a suiside mission if Caleb so much as said the word. </p><p>His voice low and controlled as he leaned heavier on the armrest towards Essek,  Caleb lowered his head close to his, “But not yet - our enemies are stronger than you may realize. We both have targets on our backs, as loose ends. The Assembly does not like sharing their secrets-”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve already cut off ties-” Essek stood up,  pushing into Caleb’s space, his purple fingers entwining with the hand he held, the other gripping the back of the chair, his eyes  and voice edged with a desperate plea for forgiveness, for understanding, “- I’m not getting <em> anything</em>. I want… I  want no-.. I told them I don’t want anything more to do with them- after the peace talks- and I made that clear. You were all still so - I could not bare- I said I'll leave them to their studies and leave.. Leave me out of i-”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb leaned back only slightly, letting Essek invade his space over the arm of the chair, his tone level and controlled as he freed his hand from Essek’s grasp to take his face in both hands, holding him so his eyes were level with his and keeping the wobbling drow from accidentally headbutting him, “That does not matter, not to them. These people call your kind <em> insects </em> . They consider all of you inferior. You made yourself known to them. They know you and your role here. They talk to you like a <em> child </em> -” Essek’s eyes closed, his fingers still curled against with Caleb’s right hand, nodding in acknowledgement to Caleb’s statement, “and you’ve made it clear you cannot be used. Cannot be controlled. They <em> will </em> hunt you down, do not be so naive to think you can fight them on your own, I know you are smarter than that.”<br/>
<br/>
Slumping slightly against the back of Caleb’s hair, Essek leaned into Caleb’s left hand, fingers curling against his wrist, turning his face downward into the man’s palm,  eyes crunching tight, “I thought… I was doing something important. They told me I was doing the right thing - I was so <em> convinced </em> that I needed to do this, damn any consequence.”</p><p>Caleb slid his hands back, Essek letting his arm slide loosely in his fingers, and lightly cupped his face just behind the ears, his fingers curling slightly in the other man’s short hair, eyes searching the other man curiously, “How did you get involved with the Assembly?”</p><p>Essek’s head tipped back into the touch, fingers curled lightly against the scar marked forearms of the hands that held his head, whispering softly under his breath in undercommon as his eyes seemed to seek meaning in the ceiling of the foyer, “(<em> It’s not fair.. </em> .)”<br/>
<br/>
“Esse-”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t wan’to talk about it.” He slurred slightly, his face scrunching up, tears wetting the corners of his eyes as his hands tightened, leaning his head into Caleb’s left hand as he looked utterly defeated, “All day I’ve talked about myself. About how stupid and childish and…Immature and young and-and you <em> threatened </em> me not to share what you say with me, and then you got me <em> drunk </em> and made me talk some <em> more </em>. It’s not fair.”</p><p>Caleb flexed his fingers slightly, unsure of what Essek was doing even if the action was oddly familiar, and continued when he noticed the tenseness in his shoulders and neck relax slightly as he did so, a soft sigh as he leaned into the soft scritching against his scalp, “Tell me this one last thing and I will talk for the rest of the night.”<br/>
<br/>
“Promise me.” Essek’s breathing slowed softly as Caleb’s fingers worked their magic, the pain in his face slowly melting away with each scratch of his nails against his scalp.<br/>
<br/>
Caleb huffed softly through his nose in amusement, half expecting to hear him start purring, “I promise that you will only have to talk when you want to after this.”</p><p> “... Keep scratching with my head as I talk and you have a deal.” He met Caleb’s eyes with a small shy smile that made his heart skip and force himself to remember to remember this was, technically, a war criminal who could crush him to death with a single spell draped over the arm of his chair and nuzzling drunkenly into his hand like an affectionate cat.  He had no right to be this charming without even trying, and dangerous in ways that Caleb had not expected when he came there this evening.</p><p> Essek closed his eyes as he continued, giving Caleb a chance to breathe,  “It makes the buzzing in my head feel normal. Feels good. ‘S why I like my hair short - get my haircut often. Only good touches I got for decades..”<br/>
<br/>
“I will say, for you being drunk - that was just you.” Caleb scratched at the other man’s scalp, amused by how he leaned into it, musing slightly if all Drow were so much like cats or if it was just Essek, “You have a bad habit of drinking deeply and not pacing yourself when nervous. That oral fixation will certainly get you in trouble.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hn-” Essek laughed softly, smiling ironically at the statement, slowly  letting his hands fall from Caleb’s forearms as he slumped slowly into the arm of the chair, resting his cheek against his arms. “It already <em> has </em> . I barely drank anything at the party until Jester showed up… And then I got dragged out shortly afterwards. I shouldn’t have gone to the party, but I didn’t expect to see you again after the peace-…”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb’s fingers stilled, and Essek’s head lifted slightly, “Talks.... Mn, right. Our deal. He sent me a letter..” Caleb’s fingers began to flex once more in his scalp the wizard of the three towers relaxed once more, “Little over thirty years ago, a few years after my father died. Ludinus. No clue <em> how </em> they got it to me. I destroyed it soon after I read it. I ignored it at first… I didn’t tell anyone about it - I thought.. They’d see me as a weak link if I even mentioned I was approached, take away everything I had gained. I was still.. Mn, a ‘kid’, technically, as Veth put it. Said I’m technically Jester’s age in elf years earlier today...”<br/>
<br/>
While his fingers slowly slid through the frosty white hair in the same semi-automatic way he’d pet Frumpkin, Caleb’s eyes tightened as he did the mental math. Ludinus Da’leth, who out of  all the assembly understood Elven biology and psychology better than any of them, had sought out what was essentially a teenager at the time - a lonely and apparently abused one, but one also given power, a power the young man did not seem to actually enjoy, and son of one of the three highest dens of the Dynasty-<br/>
<br/>
Essek tipped his head a bit to get Caleb’s fingers to shift locations against his scalp with a soft sigh, temporarily interrupting his thoughts, “I couldn’t stop thinking about the offer to work together.. Researched the Assembly. At the time it sounded… Idyllic.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm, I certainly understand that thought. I had it too when I was young. The Soltryce Academy was one of my favorite memories until...” Caleb’s thought temporarily shifted to seeing if Essek and Frumpkin shared the same reaction to light scritching right behind the ear, rewarded with the drow’s ears relaxing as he pressed into it, making the answer a definite yes, “Nevermind, later tonight perhaps. Once you’ve sobered.”<br/>
<br/>
Silence stretched out for what seemed like an eternity before Essek released a breath sharply through his nose,  “It was tempting. Brilliant minds working together to solve the mysteries of the universe. I thought they collaborated together back then and.. I thought I finally found a place I fit in. Here..” He tipped his head so he could meet Caleb’s eyes for a moment before his gaze turned down again, “As much as everyone speaks of possibilities, experiences, change - they belittle curiosity. For not blindly following the light. I was always too young, too weak, too inexperienced in the nobility's eyes.. I did not wish to be a war caster or a priest of the Luxon under my mother - she has enough control over me as it is - but wanted to explore and <em> understand </em> and.. They sought <em> me </em> out. The letter at least had treated me as an equal. So... I was curious... A few months later, I had managed to get in direct contact with the Martinet. I didn’t plan to do anything then - I had no loyalty to this country, but I wasn’t a traitor then. Not… Not Really.”<br/>
<br/>
He frowned with a light pout, chin resting on his folded hands, ”I was more curious about what they wanted to know, why they approached me.  I didn’t even share any of my spells. Never did do <em> that </em> with them, at least. They insisted they didn’t want our spells, unlike how the Bright Queen claims…” He sighed, no longer content with the scritching at his scalp as he lifted his head out of Caleb’s grasp, and ruffled his own hair a bit to get his mind recentered.</p><p> “They wanted something solid. After years of just sharing what information I knew with them… I was the one who asked if I could get them a Beacon, if that would be what they needed...” He sat back on his legs, his ears drooping, “It was my idea… I should have never… I never should have contacted them back… I just wanted to do something important for a change.”<br/>
<br/>
“These people are master manipulators.” Caleb scooted the chair a bit to turn more directly to the other man kneeling before him, “They <em> purposely </em> targeted you. You were young, by your own admittal. These people seek out the gifted who are the unsupported, isolated. Those without purpose in their lives. Mostly teenagers, separated from their parents struggling to be independent and hoping for some sort of guidance, some respect, to be seen as adults. And they slowly break them down and use all they can of them before casting them aside. We have that in common - you were the age I was when I was blindly loyal to the Empire and broken down by them. The Martinet likely had been having his spies watching, looking for a possible in for decades before-”<br/>
<br/>
“They accurately pegged me as an easy mark, a failure of a Thelyss.” Essek sneered to himself,  looking deflated.<br/>
<br/>
“Found someone who was <em> failed </em> by his family and would be drawn to another.” Caleb corrected as he stood up, stretching a bit from having been sitting there for over an hour.<br/>
<br/>
Still kneeling, Essek’s brows furrowed a little, “I didn’t find one in them - as soon as they had the Beacon’s, they started treating me as a child, barely sharing anything. If I hadn’t ruined everything by working with them… I might have been able to find it with your friends.”<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> Our </em> friends. You <em> did </em> find one with the Nein. As Veth stated, you <em> are </em> one of us.”  Caleb held his hand out to Essek to help him stand as the drow’s head slowly lifted to meet his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Searching Caleb’s face, Essek’s confusion and hope and doubt washed over his face in raw glory before he looked down at the proffered hand, hesitating as he slowly lifted his own to take it, “I don’t deserve any of you.”<br/>
<br/>
“No one deserves us - we just <em> happen </em> .” Pulling with both hands to help the other man up, and staggered back slightly into the table as he was thrown off balance by just how light Essek was, the dishes rattled as the other man stumbled into him, “Ha, you should warn me when you’re going to use your magic to help yourself up.”<br/>
<br/>
Pressing firmly against to stabilize himself Caleb as the world spun, Essek buried his face against the crook of Caleb’s neck with a soft chuckle, just tipping his head forward slightly to do so, “I <em> didn’t. </em>”</p><p>“But you-” It was then the Zemnian was struck just how <em> short </em> the Shadowhand was without his thick heeled shoes or floating off the ground, the top of his head reaching the bottom the transmutation wizard’s lip when he was straightened up, a flat five feet and two inches, a few inches shorter than Jester. The body pressed against him wasn’t frail or withered, but had a softness to it that he wasn’t quite used to having been traveling with adventurers, “hmn, you feeling any better?”<br/>
<br/>
Feeling the other man’s words against his face, Essek opened his eyes, realizing he had been snuggling into the crook of Caleb’s neck just inhaling the scent of incense and skin through the dark fabric of the turtle neck. Stepping back, he moved his fingers slightly and lifted off of the ground with a faint sound of displaced air, settling to just a little over his usual height, his ears straight out to either side as he gave Caleb a bashful yet grateful smile, “Yes, thank you.. Let me just..”<br/>
<br/>
With a wave of his hands, the dishes brought by Kiarna lifted off of the table, rattling together as they landed in the device he had sent the order out in, quickly taking a small pad of paper to scribble a designation number to it, “I suppose I should start with.. Ah..” he looked at the magic item with a slightly grumpy pout,  “... I never did get around to naming these. But.. It sends unenchanted items to the set locations established by a series of...”<br/>
<br/>
He gesticulated at the device, adding the scrap of paper and closing the box, “ <em> These things </em> .”  With a touch of the sigil and a repeat of the key phrase, he reopened it, the dishes gone, “If you order a small enough meal from Kiarna’s, you can get it as soon as they’re done with it, which is useful, though she has an odd habit of adding to my orders, and thus requiring her to actually deliver by hand.”<br/>
<br/>
“She seemed comfortably friendly with you.” Caleb’s tone was conversational despite the fact he was struggling to be patient with Essek between him and the device, desperately wanting to get a closer look, to actually touch it.</p><p>Essek blinked, “... I.. Suppose? She was friends with one of my parent’s non-elven servants. When I was kicked out of the house with a small allowance of what now equates to one gold coin-”<br/>
<br/>
“Per day?” Caleb asked, thinking of the modest lifestyle that could provide.</p><p>“Per <em> month </em> .” Essek sighed softly as Caleb turned away, looking down at the table to keep the other man to keep from seeing the anger that sparked behind his eyes, “Though they did tell others it was more per day, for appearances sake. Claiming I wanted to prove myself and ‘gain experiences’ to make up for being in my first life. I suppose they wanted to make me seem bad with money or quick to give up. My options would have either been to give up magic and do hard physical labor. Labor I was too weak and sickly at the time to actually do. Otherwise I would have been.. I’d have been squatting in the <em> Ghostlands </em> with only one outfit and a bag of books and digging in the trash for food by the second week, and likely dead before the year was done had I had not been given her address and told to go ask for Kiarna by my old nanny, who had told her of my situation even though she was busy with my younger brother at the time.”<br/>
<br/>
Putting his hand lightly on his shoulder, Caleb gave Essek an empathetic frown. With his time with the Mighty Nein, he had been seeing different types of parents, comparing them to his own and what he lost. While he had yet to actually meet his Denmother one on one, only seeing her sitting proud and beautiful near the Bright Queen, identified by the same cheekbones and pale aqua eyes as the Shadowhand, from everything he heard this evening Caleb knew he would likely have to struggle with not shooting her in the face with a firebolt when he saw her next. Essek lifted his hand to put it over his with a soft thankful smile before continuing.<br/>
<br/>
“At the time, she was selling food directly from her kitchen window to those working in the Corona’s, and let me trance and eat for free as I worked on getting my scholarship.” he waved his hand slightly, dismissively, though the look on his face showed he was actually thinking about what his relationship with the woman was- it had been decades since he thought those times, “...Once I became Head Caster, I repaid what I owed her by getting her closer to the firmaments and property for a proper restaurant, employee’s, and enough funds to get higher quality ingredients to start with. It’s still commoner food, but her business does well amongst the servants of those who live in the Firmaments, students, Guards, and general workers. I still pay more than I need to for the food.”<br/>
<br/>
Smiling as he tapped the device, he gave a small chuckle, “And since I added one of <em> these </em> to her business, she actually can do delivery.. And, if requested and given the money to do so she will send her employees out to other restaurants to order meals there then transfer them to their delivery dishes, then deliver them to the Conservatory. Though..” He frowned slightly,  ears drooping slightly, “.. I suppose her employee’s are too afraid of me to deliver here or my office in the Bastion. It’s always her.”<br/>
<br/>
“It seemed more likely she’s purposely the only one to deliver because she’s trying to make sure you’re okay.” Caleb looked up from the magic stone and pen he had gotten partially distracted by, mentally noting that the pen itself seemed completely ordinary, the charm seeming entirely on the stone, “She gave you a room and food under your parents noses when they cast you out, for no cost. She was friends with those who knew the situation your home life had been, so likely knows of the abuse and isolation you dealt with. It seems she cares about your health and happiness. Does she have any family?”</p><p>“Just some siblings that used to live with her back then who have since been married once or twice. I keep track of them since they have access to the Firmaments and Lucid Bastion now: Some of their kids have become soldiers and guards, others are artisans and entertainers. Well to do ones at that with her as their patron in return. A mix of elves and half-elves.” Looking up in thought, his brows furrowed as he tried to remember the reports - while he wasn’t the one who tracked their actions, he did check up on them every few years to ensure that none of those connected to her could cause a disruption to the woman he was now the patron of.<br/>
<br/>
“She was married to Quema and Jerine when I was there, but they died when the caravan of supplies they were protecting as sell swords was attacked by the Children of Malice back when I was in my thirties. She or Quema never had any children with Jerine so she focused more on her sibling’s childr-”  Stopping mid word, his eyes widening a bit in realization of what Caleb was implying, Essek looked at the door he had last seen her at with a confused expression, “No, no I doubt she thinks of me as her chi- as <em> family </em>, if that is what you’re imply- I mean it couldn’t be the case, It’s been over a hundred years since I lived with th-” </p><p>Stopping himself short he cleared his throat in embarrassment, his eyes still showing he was tabling that for only the moment and not squashing it down as complete nonsense,  ”I am far too… I’m too drunk to really think about this. I wouldn’t have anything to really compare with-<em> Nevermind. </em> The.. Box.. System” He motioned back to the container, getting back on topic with a flustered air, trying to get back to the tour, “These.. Uh.. <em> These </em> just need the designation number written on a piece of paper to send to the correct one in the system. We have a few of them in the Lucid Bastion and the Marble Tomes Conservatory from back when I was Head Caster... However, <em> that </em> device-” He gestures to the rune covered stone, “does have a name - an Inkstone. The conjuration magic allows for it to produce more ink than one person can really use for a day - I’ve never been able to test it’s daily limits. You just tap it with a pointed object and write, refreshing every few minutes.”<br/>
<br/>
Leaning toward Caleb, he bobbed a bit in his hover, momentarily dipping down before popping up an inch higher than he was before the wobble, as he hovered his finger over the little circle of runes, “If you want a color other than black you just say the color while holding the pen, quill or even a finger down. It’s not of high enough quality for spellwork but useful for paperwor-Oh!”<br/>
<br/>
The drow looked back at the hinged box, putting one hand on top of it,  “I.. <em> Think </em> these are called Quickmail Boxes in the Conservatory? I’m unsure if that is an official name for them, but I suppose it <em> did </em> eventually get named, just not by me..”<br/>
<br/>
Making a soft noise of frustrated amusement,Essek ran his fingers through his bangs before casting prestidigitation to restyle his hair, drifting away from the counter as he covered his face in his hands, ears straight out to the sides and warmed ,“The tour’s having a very poor start.”<br/>
<br/>
“I disagree.” Caleb was already leaning over the Quickmail box now that it was free, inspecting the work of the decoratively hinged box, his face lit up with excitement as he inspected the etchings at the bottom inside the box - runes similar to the teleportation circles he’d write were lightly etched on the polished purple vermaloc, though it was an absolute mess of lines so they could reconfigure into another design at a moments notice, “You’ve shown me two, brilliant inventions. These Quickmail boxes..”<br/>
<br/>
Lifting it up to feel its weight, Caleb investigated the bottom of it, fingers  running along the delicate scrollworking on the side, “How many are there already set up in the system? Is it possible to add to it? How did you figure-” He stopped short, smiling sheepishly as he straightened up, setting the box back down, “Ah, nevermind - I suppose you can tell me more in the morning after I share. You can give me the full tour some other time.”<br/>
<br/>
Essek couldn’t help but smile at just how enthusiastic Caleb was at what he had long gotten used to and took for granted, “It is likely for the best - now that I think of it, I’m not even sure what is in some of the rooms in my tower. I keep many of them locked and just for storage…”<br/>
<br/>
He looked up and around a bit, his eyes tightening as he tried to remember just how many rooms he had and just when the last time he had been into some of them, his ears backing, “Or rooms I don’t use often enough to bother with having them accessible, so for some it’s been years, if not decades since I’ve been in there that.. I’ve lost track of what is where or what I even <em> have </em> .” He gave a sheepish smile at the redhead beside him, purposely tilting his ears outward with a tilt of his head, knowing that Caleb found it endearing, having at least learned one thing so far that he could use to his advantage, “I sort of… Bought what was expected of me when I moved in, and items gifted to me by my mother or those who try to curry my favor tend to be simply.. Locked away so I don’t have to look at them, if I am incapable of ridding myself of it some other way.”<br/>
<br/>
Grinning broadly in amusement, Caleb shook his head as he patted the Graviturgist’s shoulder, “It would be best to refamiliarize yourself with your domicile before giving any tours.”<br/>
<br/>
Caleb quickly gathered up his coat and overshirt, shrugging the stiff and salty fabric on with a bit of difficulty. Essek frowned as he drifted closer with the familiar swooshing noise that came with the spell that let him float and a strong lean to the left he had to correct, reaching out and running his hand up Caleb’s arm, feeling the stiff and gritty texture of the sleeves with a somewhat unfocused expression, “I could get you an arcane focus so you don’t need to worry about smaller components, even if just for while you’re here. This really needs to be cleaned.”<br/>
<br/>
“I prefer working with components.” Caleb flushed slightly as Essek’s hand reached his shoulder then started drifting a little into his coppery red hair, following how it flowed over his chest, looking defensive despite the shivers running down his skin at the inebriated Shadowhand’s distracted roaming fingers, “It helps keep you from forgetting that magic has a cost, no matter how small of a spell it is.”</p><p>Running his fingers along the lapel of Caleb’s coat, Essek’s eyes lifted from where his fingers trailed down his chest to meet Caleb’s, “You can still work with components even with a focus, but it will keep you from being without them in emergencies.”<br/>
<br/>
<em> Struggling to hold onto the wooden mast of the Ball Eater in the strong current, Caleb pulls his arms over, hooking one arm fully over the rounded wood to latch on, ignoring the screaming pain in his shoulders to rummage for the cocoon in his pocket. He had to get Jester out, she’d been down here too long, she was too close to the broken and shattered wood and should she lose her grip she’d be impaled on the wood. He didn’t know how much damage she had already taken - as it was he was hurting, cut up from the explosion caused by the barbed tentacle that burst in beside him,  and he had been stuck in this maelstrom on the mast, while she had been thrown about. He had no idea how badly she could be hurt, but he could imagine. </em></p><p><em> He had to get her out, even if it was the last thing he did. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Pulling the cocoon out, he began to awkwardly gesticulate, one arm hitched at an angle that made the required somatic aspect. He could feel the water pulling on the Cocoon as he opened his mouth to finish the spell, only to have it slip from his fingers, his mouth full of saltwater and his lungs screaming in agony, unable to try again on himself with his lucky stone, and completely without hope. </em><br/>
<br/>
“Hmn… Perhaps you are right.” Caleb bowed his head, the corners of his lips twitching as he reached up and lightly took the slim fingers that had gone back up to stroke the cascade of hair pooling behind the lapels of his coat as well as the hand that had absentmindedly lifted to his chest, not pulling them away but stilling the fingers to get Essek’s attention back to him and not his hair, “I guess I’ll, uh.. Take you up on that offer and get cleaned up. The briny smell is a lot more noticeable now that I’ve not been wearing it..”<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm? Oh, right.” Essek’s cheeks reddened rapidly, having gotten distracted in his current state, his ears twitching back in embarrassment, fingers twitching in Caleb’s hand before he pulled back to clean the rest of his outfit, careful to not remove any of the components Caleb still had loose in his pockets, “Perhaps we can simply retire to my library to talk.”</p><p> Caleb recorked the bottle of Yunfaalyu and gathered it up with the Vessel of Simple Drinks with a nervous expression, though he looked more comfortable now that his clothes were no longer scratching at him, torn between being nervous of sharing his past and excited to get access to Essek’s private library, “I’ll be needing a stiff drink later, but you need to be a little more sober before- well, we’ll get to, uh, the meat of my past later tonight.”</p><p>Taking that as a cue, Essek waved his hand and two of the empty glasses lifted up off the table and drifted before them, “Well then, if you could follow me.” He did a smooth turn toward the stairs, only to drift rather rapidly to the left, the pressure of the gravitational force under his feet crushing bits of a broken vase on the floor Caleb hadn’t noticed before.<br/>
<br/>
Using two of the three remaining charges of the ring Essek had given him earlier, two spectral ember hands quickly took the bottles out of Caleb’s hand and grabbed the drifting Shadowhand’s arm, reeling him back in toward him, putting the drow’s hand on his elbow before reclaiming the bottles, “Perhaps we should go together rather than having you lead - I’d rather you not float off the walkway between the towers..”<br/>
<br/>
Looking at where Caleb put his hand, Essek tentatively locked arms with him, wrapping his right arm around Caleb’s left Bicep, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and more, “Right! Right. Ah.. This way, please.” He gestured toward the stairs, “So.. Ah.. What do you want to start with?”</p><p>Caleb gave a soft hum as he easily guided the Shadowhand toward the stairs, “Let’s start with how the Mighty Nein came to be. The day before we met the rest of the group, Veth and  I had been wandering homeless for a while and were attacked by a pack of Gnoll’s on the road.” Walking smoothly to the stairs, letting Essek float alongside him, “We couldn’t stay in one place long since Goblin’s are often killed on sight in the Empire, or arrested and interrogated and then executed unless they are with others.. But I was just a filthy homeless beggar, as dirty as when you first met me and <em> just as much on purpose </em> .”<br/>
<br/>
“I assumed the leathers were on purpose, but the.. Filth as well?” Essek’s head tilted as they nearly exited the room.<br/>
<br/>
“Mmn, Ja. You tend to be ignored if you look poor and filthy.” Caleb laughed a little, “After we dealt with the attackers, I suggested we stay in Trostenwald rather than sleep in the fields and try to find a few companions to tag along with for safety-”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is officially the end of my buffer, so my once a week posting will no longer be a thing, but I will be posting as I finish chapters. </p><p>I'll  also be randomizing the comments  of this chapter to add one of you guys as the "winner of the Wyrmwood giveaway" in this fictional reality at the start of chapter 7. Be sure to tell me what name you'd like me to use! Sadly I don't actually have anything but a shout out in the fic to give away.</p><p>I'll be including translations of the Undercommon in the comments, BUT I will be removing the translations once I post the chapter Caleb Translate them. They're a smidgen bit spicy.</p><p>I am horrible at summaries.<br/>MAGIC ITEMS MENTIONED<br/>Ring of the Unseen hand: https://www.dndbeyond.com/magic-items/1672717-ring-of-the-unseen-hand<br/>Ring of Many Hands: https://www.dndbeyond.com/magic-items/1667325-ring-of-many-hands<br/>Ring of the Split Mind: https://www.dndbeyond.com/magic-items/1720870-ring-of-the-split-mind<br/>Vessel of Simple Drinks: https://www.dndbeyond.com/magic-items/1667510-vessel-of-simple-drinks<br/>Sigil of Temperature Control (Mentioned with the shower, though this variant is more for rooms): https://www.dndbeyond.com/magic-items/1667583-sigil-of-temperature-control<br/>Quickmail Box: https://www.dndbeyond.com/magic-items/1807106-quickmail-box<br/>Inkstone: https://www.dndbeyond.com/magic-items/1806541-inkstone</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7: A Slight Divergence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Game and Universe follow two similar but different paths, and cracks in the timeline begin to form...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello everyone, welcome back!” Matthew Mercer returned with laughter in his voice, “before we get back we have our winner for our Wyrmwood giveaway. The winner tonight is WidoGASP!” The rest of the cast echoed their name in a jubilant cheer as he continued, “WidoGASP, congratulations! We’ll get that sent out to you, ASAP.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Where we left off, Essek and Caleb were- god damn it you guys.” The gamemaster paused, his face cracking in laughter as Laura Bailey started wiggling her eyebrows and shoulder’s suggestively as Sam leaned a bit toward her and nodded with a similar expression. Marisha’s head was tilted  and eyes wide with a teasing smile, her arms crossed as Liam grinned broadly, his eyes alight in mischief and eyebrows raised high with a little wiggle.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Taking a steadying breath, Matt tries again with a different attempt, “After an emotional encounter where a century of weight crashed upon his young shoulders, resulting in him clutching onto Caleb for </span>
  <em>
    <span>st-ahp it</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He giggled a little as he continued, ”Essek eventually calms down, his grip slowly relaxes, his breathing slows- and then pulls away sharply when there is a knock on the door-” Mercer’s voice shifts into a more feminine tone, “‘Dosst gotar quarth uriu raq'tus ush'akal.’”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His voice shifting slightly to match Essek’s tone, he continued, lifting his head with a startled look as he called out, “‘A-ah! Yes, thank you!’ He does a quick prestidigitation on himself as he stands up to clean up after ugly sobbing and pats his coat pocket, steadying himself on the table for a moment, before he lifts up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>swshhh </span>
  </em>
  <span>floats toward the door with wobbly drift and a heavy lean, bouncing off the chair and over-correcting quite a bit before bumping into the door - he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>real drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, having chugged some potent stuff and is not used to drinking.. Period.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m just imagining playing air hockey with a drunk and floating Essek as the puck.” Ashley muttered as she leaned forward in her chair, making a little pushing motion with one hand, “with him bouncing off of things.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Laughing at the mental image as Laura murmurs something about playing pinball, Matt continues, “Essek hesitates as he reaches the door and cracks it slightly, mostly just poking his head out, looking suddenly tense, and speaks softly to the person on the other side of the door in Undercommon. He relaxes visibly after a little back and forth, opening the door a little more as he pulled out some gold and floated it over as  the bags of food lift up into the air and drift through the door with a mumbled thank you. The door flicks closed behind him as he goes over to the table and sets them down with a clatter-” He mimics the sound with his mouth and even uses some of his dice to get the proper clattering sound made, “-as he slumps into the chair and holding his head, looking a bit winded by his vertigo, ‘So.. Ah.. Dinner is served?’”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Seeing the state he’s in, I set out the plates based on what we ordered,” Liam said, pretending to open trays and set out dishes, “And knowing he’s far too drunk to really listen to me about anything heavy, I start off with a coy little smile and give him something a little lighter to start from until he sobers up, ‘Do you know how Veth and I ended up meeting the rest of the Nein?’”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Essek leans toward you a bit with a clearly interested expression, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do tell.’” Matt smiled softly as he leaned his chin in his hand, then let his head slip from his palm, acting like he almost fell over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Eat.” Liam tapped the table in front of him to signify the food, “And I push his food toward him and start to tell him about how we met up with the rest of the group in Trostenwald and up to just before we got a hold of the Beacon for the next hour or so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, I’ll keep that in mind.”  Clapping his hands, the Dungeon Master turned to Sam Riegel, “I believe Veth had something planned. What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>---------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So you’re telling me Essek’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> age?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fjord shrugged as he speared the last fork full of his dinner, “Possibly younger, possibly older. I mean, if elves are adults at about 100 years old, I don’t exactly have any idea how quickly they age after that, he could still be in his late teens for all we know. Hard to tell since elves tend to live nearly a millennia if something doesn’t kill them first, and physically mature like we do until they just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  And Slowmo wasn’t sure himself of when </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> considered adults or how to convert our age to elven aging. Considering I got out on my own in my mid teens and was considered an adult-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wow.” Jester slumped back in her chair, blinking rapidly, “So I might be </span>
  <em>
    <span>older</span>
  </em>
  <span> than Essek? And he’s a really important figure here, and in charge of so much cause he’s always really busy.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Err..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Fjord floundered as Veth quietly snickered into her drink, remembering how the drow had essentially called himself a secretary. With a tip of her head, she slammed down the last of her tea and set her cup down, “Welp!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretching with an only semi-convincing stretch and yawn, having shoveled her dinner down rapidly - nothing new, as her manners had not improved in the slightest with the return to her Halfling self, “I’m heading to bed!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay?” Yasha turned her head toward the halfling woman with a soft worried frown, “It’s still early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester’s attention turned to Veth, leaning forward toward her, “If you’re not feeling good, I’m sure Caduceus or I could do something to help.” Looking over at the firbolg, the blue tiefling flicked her tail in his direction, “Like maybe Caduceus has some tea, or we could do some minor restoration.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Internally panicking,  the Halfling Rogue held her hands up, “No no, I’m feeling  good. Feeling fine. I just want to go to bed...”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s still really early.” Fjord gave Veth a suspicious look, raising an eyebrow, “I mean some of us are still eating Veth, if you’re feeling fine how are you so tired? You didn’t even get hurt in the fight today. If you’re sick you should tell someone since even I might be able to help.”</span>
</p><p><span>Slamming her hand on the table, Veth leaned forward, looking Fjord dead in the eyes,  “</span><em><span>Listen</span></em><span>, we’ve been out to sea for a while, Yeza’s back in Nikodranas, and I haven’t had any privacy since those fish-fuckers - as a woman with needs</span> <span>I need a little time by myself to </span><em><span>unwind</span></em><span>, if you know what I mean.” She clicked her tongue twice at him, wiggling her eyebrows.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Ooooh!” Jester nodded knowingly as Beau laughed at the ruddier hue Fjord’s face took as his eyes widened with a dropping of the corners of his mouth, watching the half-orc with a massive smug grin.</span></p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uuh</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Fjord’s voice was pitched a few octaves higher than usual and had a bit of a crack to it as his gaze turned to bore holes into his own plate, his fork clutched tight in his hand,  “Right then.”</span>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> asking if I’d like your help with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Veth pressed a little, her smile somehow more unsettling as a halfling than it ever was as a goblin.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The fork in Fjord’s hand clattered onto the table as he covered his face in his hands, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohmygod</span>
  </em>
  <span> just</span>
  <em>
    <span> go, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Veth.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Aye aye </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Veth quickly jumped down from her chair and vacated the room as the other members of the Chaos Crew descended on Fjord with their teasing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew that’d get him the fuck off my back. </span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Figuring she just bought herself a few uninterrupted hours by giving up dignity she didn’t even have to begin with, the halfling quickly made it to her room and got dressed back in her adventuring gear. With a flip of the hood over her cloak of elvenkind, her form shimmered like an illusion of hot air on a summer day as she carefully cracked opened her window, flinching as it creaked softly, before stepping out onto the jam with a steadying breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming, Lebby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Make an acrobatics check.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dice clattered audibly across Sam’s purple-heart dice tray, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eewh, not good</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Twenty total.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt smiled shaking his head a little, amused that Sam considered getting a total of twenty </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “You quickly drop out the window, making a three point superhero landing before taking off-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I cast invisibility on myself and try to avoid people as I head towards Essek’s-” Sam pretended to jog in his seat as he spoke, rocking his body back and forth excitedly, before leaning over to grab his oversized flask once more, “so I can move fairly quickly until I get closer to Essek’s where I slow down to sneak onto his property-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Holding his hand up, the Game Master interrupts, “-First need to be able to get past the high walls and the guards of the gated community Essek’s property is located.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck- </span>
  </em>
  <span>I forgot he lived in the fancy part of town.” Sam laughed nervously as several members of the cast started laughing as they called out different variations of ’</span>
  <em>
    <span>How did you forget?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ at him at the same time, ducking his head slightly as he grinned broadly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> since we last played, how am I supposed to remember where Essek’s house is located?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He literally described it when Caleb went over.” Marisha was leaning back in her chair, fiddling with her pencil  with lips curled up into a playfully exasperated expression, eyebrows up as she leaned forward with a toothy grin, “Pay attention, we expect this sort of thing out of Travis but not you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Travis’s head whipped over to  Marisha as he blinked repeatedly at the sudden attack, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did I do?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt looked at him with a dead eyed stare for a moment, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know what you did</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Breaking it immediately with a laugh, he returned his attention toward Sam as Travis leaned back, his upper lips biting into his bottom lips as he spread his arms wide, palms out as he shook his head slightly, confused amusement in his eyes as the Game Master got back on track,  “Veth, are you going to try to go over the walls or through the gate?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ I’m going to try and sneak past the guards so I can stay invisible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roll for stealth with advantage, but-” Matthew smiles softly with a tilt of his head, eyes glittering slightly in mischief, “I need you to make a perception roll as you approach.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Twenty seven for stealth aaand…” Sam squinted at Matt, clearly suspicious at his need to make a perception roll, “Seventeen perception.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Setting the scene, Matthew Mercer describes how Veth slowed rapidly in order to approach the gate without being heard by the guards that protected the archway and spotted in the flickering green lantern light a common looking drow woman seeming to have a minor argument with one of the guards, two fabric bags at her feet as they talked back about the contents of a piece of paper in undercommon as the other guard steps aside to allow two shorter figures walk through, an elderly Goblin man and a halfling girl that looks somewhere between the ages of ten and fourteen-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh! OH OH OH!” Laura interrupted in excitement, “That’s one of the kids from Nogvurot!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh shit you’re right!” Sam looked over at her, then frowned as he realized Jester’s not exactly there to make Veth aware of this fact, “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> know this? Either way I’m sneaking in behind them.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Make a history check.” Matt smiled with a tilt of his head, clearly hoping beyond hope that Veth would fail the the attempt.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dice clatter in Sam’s Purple-heart dice tray, “Nineteen.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “Yeah you, you figure it out pretty quickly.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Leaping down and rolling as she hit the ground, Veth quickly skitters out into the streets of Rosohna, crossing the streets occasionally to avoid alerting pedestrians to her presence.  She slowed her pace as she nears the gate to the community of the more well to do members of the Firmaments, making a quick dart to the left as she cast invisibility on herself, avoiding the guards that filled the entryway and hiding behind a well groomed but short vermaloc tree, planted and trimmed like a bush by the more well lit gate, trying to figure out how to sneak past the guards without bumping into them. - she could easily get in with her favor of the Bright Queen medallion, but that meant they’d have to see her and know she was there if she got caught sneaking into Essek’s. While Veth couldn’t make out what the shorter of the two guards was, it was very clear that, despite the chitinous armor that obscured their features just as much as the other guard, the taller one was an ogre, large tusks poking out from under their mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- should still be playing at <em>Sril'v Baat'leb</em> when we- hold on.” The shorter guard lifted off their helmet and tucked the stray white hair that had slid into their face back into the tight braid, though it quickly flopped back down. From where Veth stood, she could see the the drow was missing their right ear completely, scars across their right side of their face across their eye, which seemed to be whole but stuck in a squinting position, and down the cheek in large thick gashes, and their left ear  was lopped half way down, “Sorry about that - it was really bothering me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The ogre reached down and lifted her chin gently with a single finger before grasping the stray lock of hair and tucking it in for her with their other hand as they spoke in a soft, rumbly voice that had a light softness that surprised Veth, “Hey. No need. Any chance to see your pretty face is good.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good evening, offi- Arda? Sinya?” Veth turned her head, seeing a matronly looking drow woman wearing a simple outfit and an apron, her hair pulled back into a tight bun  approaching the guards, who both turned toward her. She was carrying two heavy looking fabric bags with a casual ease and bearing a bright warm smile, her icy blue ice standing out sharply against her raven black skin, “They have you two ladies working on your second year anniversary? You’d think they’d have let you take the day off.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can’t afford to - saving for the wedding.” The ogress grinned broadly and moved toward the woman slightly, and Veth’s heart raced as she spotted the opportunity as the giant-kin stepped away from the wall toward the much shorter drow woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great Arda!” The halfling rogue quickly but quietly moved in behind the ogress, slipping through the gate as the drow woman with the bun grinned warmly, “Congratulations you two-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Damn, Kiarna, the Shadowhand having a party or something?” Sinya whistled as she poked at the bags and Veth froze in place, slowly turning her head back toward the group with interest - she had been trying to figure out how to slip past any defenses Essek </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> had in set up in his towers to check up on Caleb directly and make sure that shady war criminal wasn’t- </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You thought  of him as a friend until about a week or two ago, and he’s so young-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s partially to blame for what happened to Yeza regardless of his age now or then. Maybe even to indirectly blame for what happened to Caleb. He worked with </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>those</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> people. He has no loyalty to anyone but himself -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And your friends - he’s loyal to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>us</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. He saved all of you this morning, he helped Caleb make you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> again. You welcomed him into the Nein-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking off her warring thoughts, she took a deep breath - regardless of what she thought about him, if he was getting food delivered, this cheerful delivery woman might not only be a way onto his property without alerting Essek, but possibly even into the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiarna frowned slightly, though the mirth didn’t leave her eyes, “I could be delivering food to more than one place, you know.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Arda let out a soft bark of laughter, “That floating hermit is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> person in this part of town that </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> order food from your place to have it delivered and actually would out of the adults.” The large ogress put her hand on the chef’s shoulder, the massive mitt dwarfing the much shorter woman, “Guess he’s only one with good taste.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Arda.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sinya shushed her fiance with a smile on her face as she quickly put her helmet back on and stood a bit more to attention, her voice still cheerful as she spoke, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bwael tangisto</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Medol. Lady Medelne...”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bwael tangisto</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ladies. Kiarna.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Veth shifted, spotting the well dressed goblin male of late middle-age, looking between forty and fifty years old,  a little with dark olive-green skin with deep smile lines and heavy crow’s feet around his pale gold eyes, salt and pepper hair, and batlike ears so large they drooped behind his back past his shoulder blades. He looked cheerful with one clawed hand clutched a cane while the other rested on the shoulder of a smaller figure beside him, and Veth’s eyes widened as she noticed the figure was a shy looking Halfling girl, plump with an olive skin and dark auburn hair, mostly a loose wild mop save for two slim braids starting from her long fringe to meet in the back, somewhere between ten and thirteen years old. Her brows were furrowed as she gave the drow guard a grumpy pinched expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowing, Veth put her hand on her crossbow, wondering if she was going to need to kill someone to rescue this child. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is a halfling girl doing in the middle of Rosohna with a goblin?</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kiarna smiled softly at the girl, shifting both bags into one hand and reaching into the pocket in front of her apron, “Good Evening, Hailey. How are you doing today?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Halfling girl - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hailey? Medelne? </span>
  </em>
  <span>- lit up a little and opened her mouth to respond when the goblin piped up, causing her to click her teeth closed and deflate, “Oh! She’s been doing really well with her meditation, according to her guide she’s been getting more of her old memor-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I was asking how </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was doing, not her past life and not you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hailey</span>
  </em>
  <span> is still a young girl in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> life and not yet - - and may never choose to truly be - Lady Medelne.” Kiarna interrupted, her voice tinted with ice as she turned toward the goblin escort, her face hard for a moment before it softened, “I’m not the Head Priestess, you can relax with your reports, Medol. I’m just a cook who makes the best damn comfort food in the Gallimaufry district.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Hailey smile as the goblin laughed and nodded in agreement as realization clicked for Veth - this girl was one of the kids from Nogvurot, a consecuted soul reborn from the Luxon beacon. Hailey grinned and took a deep steadying breath, holding herself with a bit more adult authority, “I’m doing well, Mrs Kiarna. It’s still.. Confusing. But I’m enjoying it.. Mostly.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With a little bit of a squat, Kiarna gave the young Halfling girl a warm smile, “That’s good to hear. Oh, speaking of comfort food!” The woman pulled her hand out of her apron pocket, clutching something wrapped in a little bit of paper, “I was hoping to run into you or one of your fellows from the Empire today. I made you something. I hope I got it close enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl took the wrapped food in curiosity and unwrapped it a little, Veth creeping closer to try to get a good look at it since she had to wait for this woman to finish her delivery to get into Essek’s towers -- whatever it was she had was brown with chunks of something in it, “... Is this brawn?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “You tell me.” Standing up, Kiarna shrugged as Veth recognized the Empire staple - it had been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span> since she had the head cheese. Traveling with Caleb, she had managed to swipe a few stale rolls and a chunk of Brawn from a small caravan before they arrived in Trostenwald. Memories of sitting on Caleb’s shoulders and shoving a piece of the savory, somewhat gelatinous bit of protein in her mouth along with half a roll as the wizard tore his own roll in half and toasted it with a careful cantrip before making a sandwich, looking the happiest she had seen him up until that point crossed the halfling’s mind. Though memories of how that happy expression faded into a soft frown and sad expression he made as he chewed his first bite made her heart ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you not like it?” Nott frowned as she leaned on top of his head, looking down at him, “This stuff is weird but it was all I could get before they spotted me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nein, that’s not it,” Caleb sighed softly as he swallowed the bite, crumbs getting caught in his unkempt beard as the goblin on his shoulders inhaled another bite of her roll, “It’s... It’s almost like mein Mutter used to make but.. Not quite right.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Talking around the mouthful of bread,  Nott crossed her hands across his scalp, “What is it missing?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Rubbing his eyes with the base of his palm, the grungy looking wizard muttered softly before taking another, less enthusiastic bite to fill the gnawing hunger they both had been dealing with, “Horseradish and mustard.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be sure to swipe some next time.” Nott said with conviction, shoving the last bit of the cold cut into her mouth with a nod.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Still hiding, Veth looked over at the short, plump drow woman she had earlier thought of as just a way to get to Essek with a more serious, thoughtful look as the redheaded halfling girl took a small bite, noting the motherly way she watched the young girl’s eyes light up and took another bite as painfully similar to the expression she’d feel on her face watching happy children and their mother’s before she returned to Luc as the woman spoke softly to the young halfling, “So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> it brawn? Does it need anything?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The young girl nodded, tears pricking at her eyes as she wrapped it back up in the paper, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, “Yes.. No, it tastes like home… Thank you Mrs Kiarna.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re welcome. You just tell your fellows raised in the Empire that if they want some more, I’ll do my best and try adding it to the menu since there’s so many of you now. I can’t do everything, but at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is feasible.” She hefted her bags up once more, distributing them a bit more evenly, the warmth returning to her eyes, “Well, I have a young man who’s clearly skipped his meals again waiting for me to bring him some food and it’s not getting any warmer. Congratulations on your engagement, ladies. I’ll likely see you on my way out.”</span>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll walk with you, Kiarna.” Medol smiled softly as the two guards gave their thanks, turning a bit toward the halfling girl walking beside him as they passed Veth, who quickly took a stealthy step behind them, making sure to match her foot falls with the goblin’s to keep from being heard, “Thank you for reminding me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hailey</span>
  </em>
  <span> is still </span>
  <em>
    <span>new </span>
  </em>
  <span>here to Rosohna. Her tutors-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tend to prefer referring to consecuted souls going through anamnesis by their previous life to help draw it out, I know-” Kiarna said in a firm yet kind tone, adjusting the heavy bags so one rested on her hip, “However as one of those who have not been chosen to be reborn, I feel that perhaps it’s those actually living that life should choose how to live it, as that was the original </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To have a choice and new experiences added to the old.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Aye.” Medol smiled up at the plump drow as Hailey took another eager bite out of her brawn, muttering that it would be good with some horseradish, “Aunt Aubri agrees with you on that. It’s just easy to </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget</span>
  </em>
  <span> when visited by the Head Priestess-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t stand that woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Veth’s eyebrows shot up at the harsh tone that came from the drow - fierce and angry like a mother whose child was targeted by a figure and would more than likely be willing to draw blood from them with her bare hands. The rogue opened her mouth to ask who she had to shoot before biting her lip, remembering she wasn’t actually part of the conversation and didn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> these people as they turned the corner, Essek’s towers rising up at the end of the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hailey frowned, snorting with a wrinkling of her nose as she  broke a piece of her brawn off to offer Medol, “Yeah, she’s always been a bitch, but she’s an Umavi so what the fuck can you do.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Medol nearly dropped the gelatinous piece of unfamiliar sandwich meat, sputtering slightly as he looked around in a panic, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lady Mede- </span>
  </em>
  <span>I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hailey!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Atta girl, Hailey.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Veth pressed her lips tightly together, finding it hard to stay stealthy around them. She didn’t know what to think about the elderly goblin - he </span>
  <em>
    <span>seemed</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay but she certainly didn’t trust the goblin - but the drow woman and the halfling girl were fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl smiled broadly with a tilt of her head, her soft zemnian accent filled with humor, “Sorry, but it’s true. And that’s from both me </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Medelne.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Veth bit her knuckle as Kiarna laughed and the elderly goblin sputtered as she arrived near Essek’s gate, “Well said both of you then, Miss Hailey-Medelne Peters.” Stopping short as the Halfling girl grinned smugly at the long eared goblin who looked mortified either of them would say something about whatever Umavi they spoke of, Kiarna turned back toward the two as Veth quickly moved toward the short gate, waiting for the woman to go through as anxiety grew now that she was so close to her goal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>should I just send him a message? Sneak in and snoop around while he’s distracting Essek? Maybe I shouldn’t even be here, he’s a grown man he can canoodle with the other wizard if he wants to,</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “This is my stop as per usual- you two take care. Oh, and Medol?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes?” The elderly well dressed gentle-goblin lifted his head up from the cautious sniffing of the Empire cuisine, squinting heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be sure to bring Hailey over for lunch tomorrow between her lessons.” Kiarna turned to Hailey, giving her a slight bow  “I made some horseradish and mustard as well as a large batch of the brawn I made- ” Veth’s eyes lit up: she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to find this woman’s restaurant for Caleb “- I may not have the right kind of bread, young lady, but I should be able to make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> similar to what you’re used to. And I hope you’ll remember me fondly once your past lives memories are fully back and still come to visit me once you’re officially a priestess again, just in case that happens tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hailey nodded with a grin, waving goodbye as Medol started down the street, still sniffing the head cheese, and moved to follow,  “Light be with you!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The Light be with you too, Hailey.”  Kiarna hesitated to watch her go before turning toward the gate, walking through the open passage. Veth, having already stepped through the open passage and quickly scurried up to the short porch at Essek’s front door, stood beside the door to keep from getting in the other woman’s way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking up the steps, Kiarna paused, frowning a bit as she looked down the street after the two short figures, then back at the gate, before shrugging, setting one of the two bags gently on the ground before putting her hand on a sigil on the side of Essek’s door. A sharp rapping sound was made, causing Veth’s head to shoot up in confusion as the woman didn’t actually knock as she called out, “Meal delivery for Sir Essek.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Veth could hear a clear voice within, sounding surprised and embarrassed, almost like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar as she squinted at the sigil, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>C-Coming!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A soft noise of a chair rubbing against the ground and clattering a little as it landed back on its feet, followed by a more muffled, “Ah. One… One moment, please, Kiarna.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s “hotboy” doing now that’s got him so flustered</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Veth wondered as she stepped back a little, preparing herself to move in once she had an opportunity. Kiarna picked up the bag she had set down, and hesitated again, looking down the street. Veth followed her gaze, seeing the two about a block down the street where Medol had stopped with the girl, who was clearly instructing him to eat the brawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bang!</em>
  </b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh!” Both Kiarna and Veth jumped, the Drow woman exclaiming in surprise as the door slammed open, while the invisible rogue managed to only make a soft strangled sound. Essek stood there, seeming just as startled by his own door as he looked back a little at it, drifting through and landing just within the door frame.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Freezing, Veth blinked, looking at the profile of a flushed and clearly drunk Essek that looked like he had just hastily dressed before answering the door. His face was flushed a warm coloration across the cheeks, and his usually perfectly smooth and marking-less cheeks were freckled with occasional white flecks - not as consistent as Jester and Caleb's freckles, but there none the less. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, Hot Boi’s been wearing concealer.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Frowning, Veth tilted her head looking him over appraisingly as Kiarna started talking to him in a tone similar to how she spoke to Hailey - he looked so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>younger</span>
  </em>
  <span> without the makeup, especially the expression of a kid afraid of being caught doing something naughty while half dressed and trying to act natural and failing miserably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t twiggy in any way, but without the multiple layers of clothing and the foot or so of height added by the float, he was not only a lot slimmer than she had realized. He was down right </span>
  <em>
    <span>petite,</span>
  </em>
  <span> like some sort of oversized pixie, and at least three inches shorter than the plump drow bringing him food.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“-So I made you a serving of Umar-” Kiarna paused, her eyes glancing down at the state of his clothes rather than looking warmly into his eyes, “...indaly…” She tilted her head as he looked down at himself, eyes shifting into the tower. The plump faced drow’s face became mischievous and proud as Essek leaned heavily on the doorframe, still managing to cover most of the entry with his skinny ass body so the rogue could not just sneak in without pushing him aside..</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It.. It’s  not what it looks like, I was, we were just-” Essek stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You follow after the Elderly Goblin man and the Halfling child for a while as they two speak softly in what you assume to be undercommon. The girl looks tired, dressed in fashion similar to what you see those within the Lucid bastion wearing, her hair a wild mop of dark reddish orange auburn hair despite clear attempts to keep it tame, two thin braids  going from what would be her forelocks  back behind her skull, joining together into a single braid down the back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt mimicked the path of the braids as he described them, continuing on the describe the massive length and size of the elderly Goblin’s ears as they drooped across his shoulders and down his back like an extra set of coat tails, dignified and equally well dressed, his face crinkled cheerfully as clearly tried to cheer up the world weary looking preteen, “Their path leads you to Essek’s property as they walk past with no attention minded to it, their goal clearly somewhere deeper in this part of the Firmaments - do you stop or do you continue following?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I stop.” Sam grinned as Laura and Marisha both tried protesting, quietly making pigeon noises at him, “What’s the fence sit-che-ation here?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s a little over five feet tall-” Mercer begins as Laura leans into Sam and he carefully pushes her away with his palm to her face as he trolled them all by sticking to his original plan, “- made of silvery metal bars about six inches apart with small thorny protrusions like rose thorns pointing jutting out maybe half an inch into the space between at irregular intervals. A band of geometric filigree along the bottom and top edges - circles, pentagons, triangles, about two inches high along the top and bottom edges, and spear-like spikes line the top every three inches-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sam interrupted “I’m going to squeeze through the bars. I may be a little bigger now but I’m still slippery.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alright - make an acrobatics check.”                              </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rolled an eighteen so twenty one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You slip through the bars with the ease of a cat, graceful, boneless, silent, slipping past the thorny spines of the bars with nary a scratch...” There was a beat of silence, still posed  before he continued, “As the delivery girl you saw held up by the guards walks through the gate Caleb had left wide open while you’re still carefully slipping your leg through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The table erupted in laughter as Sam’s eyebrows raised with a form of manic surprise, his lips pressed in a thin sheepish smile, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Waiting for the laughter to die down a little, Sam clears his throat, shifting back into Veth’s voice, “I follow her to the door to try and sneak my way in.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Describing how the woman squints at the instructions on her paper, clearly not having been there before, Matt sets the scene, “She hesitantly puts her hand on a small circle of arcane runes to be followed by a sharp knocking noise, causing her to pull back suddenly in startled fear before calling out in undercommon, stepping back as you hear-” Putting a hand over his mouth, he continues in Essek’s voice for just a moment, “‘Ah, yes thank you’. She takes a deep breath, fidgeting with the bags and clutching the paper in her hands like a lifeline, trembling slightly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The door cracks open and you see Essek’s face poke through as he takes in the scene, saying something in undercommon. The girl holds the paper out to him and responds quickly, a quiver to her voice as he squints at the note, clearly reading the part she’s pointing at with a desperate tone. The two talk back and forth a bit as Essek relaxes, and the girl quickly shoves the paper into her back pocket and holds out the bags-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam holds a finger up, already holding dice in his hand, “I take the paper.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Slight of han-”                                                                            “ Twenty Four.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Mercer does a sharp ‘swip’ noise, holding a hand and making a quick plucking motion, “You quickly sneak the note out of her pocket as Essek and the Delivery girl are exchanging the bags of food for gold- and the door snaps shut as the delivery girl quickly turns and practically runs out the gate.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sam made a strained smile, “I should have tried to sneak in. Do I see any way in?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Make a perception check.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“-</span><em><span>What do you-stay back!</span></em><span>”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span><br/>
</span><span>Veth’s head turned away from the conversation going on beside her, looking down the street toward the faint, distant sound of voices. She could barely see Medol and Hailey in the dim lighting, but there were three larger, but stout figures surrounding them. One of the figures was grabbing for small halfling girl as another swung something heavy in the Goblin’s direction, the old man barely managing to dodge, and swung back with his cane, smacking at the head of the one holding onto Hailey.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“It’s none of my business.” Kiarna said as Veth moved slowly behind her toward the fight, glancing into the tower past Essek, “I won’t say anything about it to anyone so don’t you worry about that-” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Veth could see Caleb clearly in the room, his eyes crinkled in mirth as he watched the Shadowhand fluster and interact with this woman who seemed so familiar and warm to him, his hands running through his long hair as it flowed loose over his shoulders. He looked… </span><em><span>Happy</span></em><span>.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>That was all she needed.</span></p><p>
  <span> Squaring her shoulders, Veth ran off the porch, taking her crossbow out and locking a bolt in place as she  quickly squeezed through the narrow bars of the fence of Essek’s yard, ignoring the damage she took from the metal thorns as she grit her teeth, spotting a second assailant clock the old goblin across the head, sending Medol crumpling to the ground as one of the other two, clearly all some sort of dwarf, punched the adolescent girl in the gut, winding her enough to start dragging her off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No you fucking don’t!</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Veth ran full speed toward them, stopping by the heavily bleeding goblin man, touching his neck and quickly pulling out a healing potion with a soft swear - he was alive but bleeding to death. Popping the potion into his mouth and hearing the man gasp and groan in pain, she then dropped invisibility as she wound a copper wire around her fingers and looked back toward Essek’s towers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>you can go right ahead!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was walking back into the street as the door into Essek’s tower closed. As Veth started to run in the direction the Dwarves were taking Hailey, she pointed in the direction of the cheerfully unaware dark elf in the street, “Kiarna! Get the guards, Medol is injured and Hailey’s being taken. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can reply to this message</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She see’s Kiarna turn in her direction right before she vanished into the alleyway, the older woman’s voice lighting into Veth’s mind in confusion and fear, “I… Who are- </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pointing again, she recast the cantrip, pointing blindly in the woman’s direction, “It doesn’t matter! Hailey is being taken! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get the guards!</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> GetTheGuards!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“R-right!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Recasting invisibility, Veth continued to run between tall, elaborately carved stone walls surrounding expensive properties, skidding to a stop at a splitting of the paths. Panting as she strained to listen or find any sign of where the dwarves were taking the girl, she strained her hearing as she tried to slow her breathing and calm her nerves. Knowing a child was in danger - a halfling child separated from her parents in a new country full of strange people - made her heart drum in her ears as a maternal fear coursed through her veins, imagining Luc in the same predicament as this girl she had just seen insulting an unknown high ranking member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her left following a soft, muffled sound, a light flares in another alleyway two properties away between the fancy stone walls. Low, harsh angry voices react at the brightness that caught her attention in the dark. Veth’s head whipped in that direction before gritting her teeth and moving as swiftly as her short little legs could take her toward the passageway, slowing as she turned the corner.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Vrine'winith trilin!” One of what Veth could now see were duergar by the bright glowing light of the young halfling’s dress hissed, yellowed teeth bared under a stringy white  beard split in two down the middle and braided to meet behind the back of his head. Hailey, fighting with a mixture of fear and anger as tears poured from her eyes,  continued to bite ferally at the hand of the dwarf a slicked back black haired companion squinting through a eyeful of brawn continued to struggle in his attempts to cover the glowing beacon of a child, looking around nervously.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The largest member, who had dark grey hair with a single white streak was double in size compared to the other two as he set the carved out chunk of wall down before he stormed up to the pair, growling low under his voice, “Dos draa ph'xunlar kl'eril!” He snarled at them before grabbing Hailey’s face in his hand, squeezing tight with his fingers, “Nindol zhah fridj natha Sakphul Dalhar…” He switched to common with an accent so thick it was barely recognizable as he squeezed his fingers, making her flinch in pain, “Nah listen her yeh Dwendel-Kryn betch, lemme say this in werds yeh can oonderstend-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Veth was still too far away, approaching quickly as she sized up the trio with a seething anger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She was just a child.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeh kehp fightin’ and yer’ll end up wit this life cut short and wer’ll just tek another of yer Empire burn kin fer theh rans’em instead.” He looked her in the eyes before letting go, walking slowly to the wall as Veth aimed for the back of his skull, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ori'gato's alu!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hailey attempted to yell over through the hand of the white haired Duergar’s hand, and the black haired dwarf butted the rounded end of his warpick into the girls stomach, causing her to cry out in pain as he hissed loudly at her,  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Suust!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A second later a crossbow bolt dropped the black haired duergar cold as  the invisibility drops, Veth yelling wordlessly as she cocked and reloaded the tinkertop crossbow, quickly firing off another shot at the white haired dwarf. The bolt hit him between the ribs with a wet sucking gasp of pain and air, his grip on Hailey weakened as he staggered, “Nngh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The enlarged leader turned, seeing one of his men fallen and the other struggling for breath. He snarled, grabbing the javelin from his back, looking over at his still living cohort, “Plynn l'ligrr lu'z'haan!” The white haired duergar quickly and weakly started to drag Hailey, blood foaming brightly around the bolt piercing his lungs in the glowing light of the girl's dress with each breath as the larger dwarf chucks his javelin toward the rogue who continued to approach them.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dodging to the right, the spear ripped through Veth’s side as she fired at the enlarged dwarf, the bolt going deep into his eye socket as a second bolt that immediately followed sunk in redundantly between his eyes as he toppled backwards and Hailey, using the distraction, rips the bolt out of the dwarf holding her, causing him to drop her in pain to grasp the foaming wound. Staggering and eyes wide in fear, he turns toward the wall and runs for the exposed hole in the wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veth recocks her crossbow as the blood covered Halfling girl she was rescuing turned towards her previous captor with hard eyes much older than her face as she called out, baring her teeth in feral anger as she turned, a bright light, flickering like flames, bursting through the air to crash into the back of the retreating dwarf as the sacred flames tore into his body and send him crumpling to the ground, Veth’s bolt landing uselessly into the base of his skull as he fell. She then turned toward Veth with fierce, wild eyes, her hands still up and ready to cast again in the panicked state.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dropping her crossbow, Veth held her hands up, “I’m here to hel-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tulshar srow!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Hailey - </span>
  <em>
    <span>no Medelne</span>
  </em>
  <span> - snarled, panting with one eye swelling nearly shut, staring at Veth with the rage and anger of a much older soul as she did the somatic actions, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dos orn naut plynn uns'aa xuileb natha malar!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Whoa! Whoa!’” Sam leans back against his chair, “Oh shit do I have to fight a literal child?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why not, we’ve done it before-” Marisha gave a smug smile, rubbing her arms as she perched eagerly on the chair, “Pretty early on in fact - it’s not like you gotta kill her.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Liam laughed a little, “We also have a habit of beating up old people - we’re equal opportunistic assholes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but this is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>halfling child</span>
  </em>
  <span>- She’s not that much older than Luc- I’m gonna try an’ talk her down</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘Hey hey hey! I’m here to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!’” Sam held his hands up, “I’m not going to hurt you!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Make a persuasion check at disadvantage.” Matt smiled wickedly as several people protested the disadvantage, “She’s hurt, scared, and in full on fight mode. It’ll take a bit to calm her down.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“..Yeeeew. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Five.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sams dice clatter a second time, “... I take that back- four.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“‘Aaah!’  The halfling girl screams in both rage casting another sacred flame, thrusting the dodecahedron-headed mace in front of her as bright white flamest flare from between her fingers, seeming to engulf her hand as it shoots out in your direction.” Waiting for Sam to give him a nineteen, Matt continues the narration, “You reel back away from the white flames, shielding your face from the light but end up unscathed. Your turn.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“‘I’m part of the Mighty Nein! See?!’ and I reach for my medallion of the Bright Queen’s favor” Sam motioned like he was grabbing for something at his hip and motioned like he was holding the medallion, “‘See- Whoops that’s a button-’” He held one finger up as he pretended to put the imaginary button away and dig for the medallion.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Choking in laughter, Matt practically vanished behind the wooden dungeon master’s screen, his face scrunched up and voice strained, “Okay roll persuasion, straight roll.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s better - Ten.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The girl, with her swollen eye and a trickle of blood going down her nose sort of just tilts her head to the side a little as you dig for your medallion a second time, her hands lowering slightly and her breathing steadies a little. She’s still on guard, but seems to be waiting for you to do anything aggressive, her teeth still slightly snarled - which admittedly isn’t as intimidating when it’s being done by a pubescent halfling girl that’s already looking a little rough around the edges.” Matt visibly swallows, one eye closing as he bears his teeth, his voice soft and feminine with a slight ‘zemnian’ accent, “‘T-the... Mighty.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nein</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Neun</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That...Sounds familiar but..  But I don’t know what from..’”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“‘Uuh.. Wow, those sound very similar but..It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nein</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mighty Nein. Like ‘no’ - one of our members is Zemnian and he called us that as a joke and it just sort of stuh- nevermind.’” Sam waved his free hand dismissively before putting the other hand out front, “And this time I actually pull out my Bright Queen’s favor thingy to show her, ‘I believe the Bright Queen called us the “Heroes of the Dynasty.’”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“At that the girl’s hands goes to her mouth as her currently good eye widens in recognition, ‘Oh!’” Matt’s face as the girl fell slightly, his eyes going slightly blank, “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Scheiße!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Medol!’ With that she grabs your hand and starts to run back in the direction she had been dragged from, ‘Medol got hurt pretty badly trying to protect me, we need to make sure he’s okay!’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I move slowly while holding her hand, trying to keep her from bolting off, ‘He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> - gave him a healing potion and he was waking up when I ran after you. He’s likely with the guard’s looking for you now.’” Sam’s eyes were soft, “‘Medol’s the goblin, right?’”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt’s face relaxes from the determined expression he held to a soft and sad expression, looking down and away “‘..R-right. He’s. He’s the goblin who was with me.’ She stops pulling so hard and lets out a soft exhale of pure relief, “‘Thank the light he’s okay-’”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“‘What’s your name?’”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Matt’s head lifted to meet Sam’s eyes, looking surprised at the sudden question, “‘Huh? Oh! Oh right, I’m Hailey.. Or… Or I suppose Medelne.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had the softest maternal expression on his face, and he pretended to lift a bit of fabric up, “I take the corner of my dress and sort of… Try to wipe some of the blood and general schmutz off of her face, trying to calm her down a little, ‘I’m going to guess you’re from Nogvurot? At least, kind of.’”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Flinching slightly in pain from the mimed wiping at his nose, Matt did a broken half-laugh and sniffed the imaginary blood away, “She looks away from you with a bitter sweet smile, ‘Yeah.. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kind of” </span>
  </em>
  <span> is right...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Whoa! Whoa!” Veth backed up as she avoided a blast of radiant energy, trying to grab for her Medallion of the Bright Queen’s favor and only finding her coin purse - last time she was in Rosohna, she was still Nott the Goblin and didn’t have to keep it out on command, “Hailey! I’m not here to hurt you - Kiarna’s gettin-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Kiarna?” Hailey’s voice was soft and small as her expression quickly softened into that of a scared child. She looked around as she was brought back to her current reality before her gaze went to her hands, looking terrified before her eyes lifted once more to Veth’s with a heartbroken expression, “Medol? Is he-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Medol is alive-” the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think’</span>
  </em>
  <span> was left unsaid as Veth picked her crossbow off the ground, quickly tucking it into its harness on her belt, before a shot of pain sent her grabbing onto her side where the javelin had grazed her, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsonofa-</span>
  </em>
  <span>hsss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Hailey stepped forward, holding a hand out cautiously like she was approaching a frightened animal, before resting her hand on Veth’s side near the wound and focusing as she spoke softly under her breath, her brow furrowing in concentration, struggling to call upon the powers and beliefs of her past life. Swearing softly under her breath, the girl muttered softly, whispering to herself just on the edge of Veth’s hearing, “Come on Medelne, don’t be a bitch about this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly the wound in the rogue’s side knit closed, pale white light glittering across the wound. Hailey let out a held breath, the tension in her shoulders visibly leaving before putting her hand to her face and repeating the process, the swelling discoloration of her face, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bel'la l'ssussun</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Blinking up at Veth, the tension returned to her shoulders as she looked over her in confusion, “I.. Excuse me, but I was told I was the only Halfling in Rosohna, what are you doing here? Who are you?” Fear sparked in her eyes as she stood up, suddenly in the defensive pose again, “How in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nine hells</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you know my name?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m Veth Brenatto.” Veth quickly dug through her pockets, trying to remember where she had put her pendant after showing the guards, and her fingers finally wrapped around the silver medallion. Taking it out, she showed it to the girl, “I’m part of the Mighty Nein - The Heroes of the Dynasty. I was… Um.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I was actually following Kiarna since she was delivering food to where I needed to go - I was at the gate when you arrived, just invisible. I was checking up on a friend of mine who had gone to Essek’s… ”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“...Essek? Who the hell is-” The girl stopped herself suddenly, her eyes going out of focus, before snapping back to reality, “Oh! … </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She turned toward Veth with a panicked expression,  “You’re not going to report what we were talking about earlier to Sir Thelyss, are you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What? About one of the lead Umavi being a bitch?” Veth smiled broadly as Hailey flinched at the quietly but bluntly spoken statement, “Based on what I know of him, he’d likely agree with you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>... Even though it’s his Den?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the girl whispered softly, nervously looking up at Veth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of Essek’s voice echoed in the rogue’s mind as she remembered the earlier conversation, the pained and frustrated expression that crossed his face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I was a disappointment to my parents from the moment I was born and only proved to be more so until I started making a name for myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> because it’s his den.” Veth met Hailey’s eyes, the smile she had been holding gone, her voice firm and serious as the pieces fell into place - the maternal, soft and worried expression on Kiarna’s face as she looked over Essek, the anger she had felt for this then unknown Umavi. Somehow the plump commoner woman knew Essek’s history, knew what made him who he was and blamed his mother entirely for it. The detective part of her mind tingled and itched, needing to know more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feelings on the Shadowhand, on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Essek</span>
  </em>
  <span>, were mixed and pulled into many directions, and perhaps she could get some clues that could settle her thoughts on him. He was directly connected to Yeza being targeted by his people for having handled a beacon, as he gave the beacon to the Assembly, temporarily making her son an orphan. However, he was also directly connected to her being back in her own body. He had lied directly to their faces and looking back knowing he was the traitor he had clearly been trying to set them up for some sort of blackmail.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But then, she and Caleb were experienced con-artists and also looking back it was clear he was inexperienced and sloppy compared to them. The Nein have certainly scammed and blackmailed their fair share of people. They were all assholes - well except for maybe Mr Clay - and only recently had really found their hearts and started being better people who thought more about the big picture than just themselves and their own skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though we’re still a bunch of assholes. Essek was just the most recent asshole we collected.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Part of her wondered if she was worse than he was: She was willing to ruin the peace talks to end her curse and get her body back, while he truly seemed to want to stop the battle of the beacons he had started for </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>as well as himself. She wanted him to travel with them because they could use his skills and keep an eye on him to make sure he didn’t turn on them while they were away - he was a means to an end. He seemed to honestly and truly want to make amends and was willing to give up much to go with them, and he literally teleported onto a ship he knew was sinking to save them with a single sending spell setting him into action. He could have left after the first lightning strike aimed for his person and left them to fend for themselves. He was clearly frightened and yet stood his ground and fought alongside them, taking her calling him a member of the Mighty Nein to heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nrgh, okay, his punishment can be non-lethal, but if he fucks this up though and backpedals by the time we deal with the Assembly-</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>“Miss Brenatto?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Eh?! What? Oh uuuh...” Veth’s eyes refocus as she lifts her head to meet Hailey’s eyes, her eyes blinking rapidly. “So.. You..” Clearing her throat, she held her hand out to the younger halfling, ”You from Nogvurot?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yeah..” Looking around at the dead bodies, Hailey nodded with a frown, moving closer to her and away from the corpses, though she didn’t take Veth’s hand, “I’m from Nogvurot. Most of us are.. Though some are from other places nearby.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“The news in Zadash said you kids were taken-” Veth cocked her head to the side as they started slowly walking out of the alleyway, watching as Hailey’s face screwed up, her nose wrinkling, “I’m going to guess that’s not true?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“We.. Ran. It was confusing.” Hailey smiled meekly at Veth with a sideways look, “One day everything was fine, I was being watched by my next door neighbor- one of the sweetest, kindest people I knew - and we were chatting and eating milk and cookies… And the next thing I knew I was terrified of him because I remembered him stabbing a sword in my chest, spitting on me before he pushed down while twisting the blade-” She stopped in place at the end of the alleyway, tears threatening to spill as she took a deep shuddering breath, “</span><em><span>It’s fucked up</span></em><span>.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Rubbing her palm against her eye to wipe at the tears, she pulled her hand back, looking at the congealing duergar blood she had smeared over her face, “These are people I know? Love. </span><em><span>Miss desperately </span></em><span>and yet I’m </span><em><span>terrified</span></em><span> of them because they killed who I was before, and she’s so </span><em><span>angry.</span></em> <em><span>I’m</span></em> <em><span>so angry, </span></em><span>because she loved those they killed. Afraid of them because </span><em><span>she </span></em><span>was killed - I barely knew who she is, </span><em><span>who I am</span></em><span>, but what I remembered made me… Terrified.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Pacing a bit as she rubbed her bloodied hands against her already stained vestments, the girl choked softly as Veth’s heart broke for this girl, “But I miss them, I miss home, yet this is also home and… And… I miss my parents, </span><em><span>despite </span></em><span>remembering my mom killing one of my companions. I remember </span><em><span>giving</span></em><span> her the scar on her face - </span><em><span>I’m</span></em><span> the reason my own mother is missing an eye, and it was from before I was even born. I kept getting smacked in the face with fucking memories from a past life and… I was afraid they’d turn on me if they found out that I wasn’t one of them… I thought I was losing my mind and I just.. I couldn’t stay - I loved them but I </span><em><span>feared</span></em><span> them. I was afraid I’d lash out, I was afraid they’d kill me </span><em><span>again</span></em><span>.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Her shoulders started to tremble, the shock of the evening and a familiar sight in the face of a stranger setting loose a tide of emotions built up over the months of being in a strange-yet-familiar land with unfamiliar-yet-known people, of conflicting memories and loneliness and expectations crashing on her shoulders all at once, “I grew up with them, the schools, </span><em><span>everyone</span></em><span> telling me horror stories about ‘Cricks’. Saying they were cannibals, predators. </span><em><span>Monsters</span></em><span>. But that was</span><em><span> me</span></em><span>. I grew up with them calling me a monster</span><em><span>, and I didn’t even know-</span></em><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>Pulling the girl against her chest, Veth held her close, “Hey. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I still miss them- my mom, my dad, my friends-” Hailey’s arms wrapped firmly against the other halfling, “My big brother - he was leaving to join the Righteous Brand like mom had before she was blinded - Before </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> blinded her - To pay them back tenfold for what I did to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t even know if he’s still alive-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shh-shh-shh.” Veth stroked her hair as she buried her face in the wild mop of auburn hair, “It’s-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>HEY!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both halflings jerked into high alert as a voice called out angrily in their direction, Veth pulling away from the girl to rapidly towards the large armored figure charging directly toward them with a long, wicked looking blade drawn, grabbing for her crossbow as she pushed Hailey out of the way as the great sword slashed into her side and she fired wildly in the assailant’s direction, the bolt hitting hard between a slim gap in the chitinous armor as both of them called out at once.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>GET AWAY FROM HER!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hailey quickly scrambled upright, putting a hand on Veth’s crossbow, “Wait! Wait! STOP!”  She held her hand up toward the looming figure, “It’s okay! This is Veth, of the Mighty Nein, she’s one of the Heroes of the Dyna-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Get away from her Lady Medelne-” The Ogre interrupted as she grabbed the girl in one hand, lifting her onto her shoulder as she kicked Veth off her feet then pressed her sword just below Veth’s breasts, pinning her so she could not move without slicing herself wide open, “She lied to you - there is no Halfling in the Heroes of the Dynasty.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“W-what?” </span>
</p><p><span>Hailey clung tighter to Arda as she looked at Veth with a mixture of suspicion, fear, and anger as the rogue rolled her head back with an aggravated groan,  “</span><em><span>Oh for fucksake</span></em><span> - this is the SECOND time I had an argument with the guards about this </span><em><span>today</span></em><span>… You’d </span><em><span>think</span></em><span> with how often people are born in new bodies and new names here that it’d be a common thing- Hold on..” Remembering where she shoved the medallion earlier, she reached into the top of her dress, digging it out of her bra before holding it out for the Ogre to see, “Look! </span><em><span>See</span></em><span>, I have the Bright Queen’s favor-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Carefully squatting to take the pendant from her without jostling Hailey or removing the blade from Veth’s middle, Arda squinted at it suspiciously with a sneer, raising her eyebrow at Veth “... When the Luxon was presented, who was the one who presented it to the Court?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“What the hell does that have to-” Veth felt the pressure on her stomach increase, cutting into her dress and making her gasp at the sharp sensation as it began to cut into her. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“My partner was there the day the Heroes first arrived and I need to confirm you didn’t </span><em><span>steal</span></em><span> this from one of them -  Why were the ‘Nein’ in Rosohna, and where were they keeping the Beacon. Give </span><em><span>details</span></em><span>.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Veth let out a shuddering breath as visions of Fjord, just under two weeks before, lying dead on the decks of the Ball Eater with his chest carved open, of Molly with the glave plunged deep into his chest and the light leaving his eyes  flashed through the rogue's mind as she realized she was fully and truly alone at the moment - if anything happened to her, no one would know, she’d just be </span><em><span>gone,</span></em><span>  “I was Nott the Brave - I was a Goblin at the time - I looked like this-” She cast disguise self and cried out as the blade dug in further, her now sharp looking teeth gritting in pain, her face once more having the appearance of being covered in bandages and the sword seemed to hover in the air above her chest, the tip slightly disappearing in the space, “Stop it, I’m trying to answer you!</span><em><span> You want details, what better details can there be other than showing-</span></em><span>”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The pressure reduced, the blade still against her chest but no longer cutting in. Hailey’s eyes widened slightly, then looked over at Arda with a nervous expression as the member of the Aurora guard tilted her head slightly as Veth continued, gasping for air and tears pricking at her eyes, the  wounds radiating with warmth as she bled profusely from the wounds, “We were here to get my Husband who was taken from Felderwin, a Halfling man. When we were about to be arrested, Caleb-” Another cast made her look like how Caleb did then to the best of her abilities, but in miniature, dirty and bound in leathers, then cast one more time to look like Jester “-took the Beacon from Jester’s pink Haversack and held it above his head, before setting it in front of the Bright Queen. Is </span><em><span>that</span></em><span> enough detail or do I have to continue?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The Ogre hesitated before lifting her blade from Veth’s stomach, promptly sheathing it with a slight bow  of her head, “Sorry about that - with Lady Medelne being taken by unknown assailants I thought-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“That the person </span><em><span>hugging</span></em><span> her and </span><em><span>petting her hair</span></em><span> was a threat just cause they were a </span><em><span>halfling</span></em><span>?”  Veth angrily stood up with an indignant expression as she dropped disguise self. Hailey frowned as she looked over her and began to climb down the chitinous armor clumsily, too impatient to wait for the ogress to set her down.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I’m sure back in the Empire-” Arda carefully palmed Hailey, holding her in one hand as she continued,  “if it were an Ogre doing the same, you’d assume the worst as well. We only did just officially declare the war between our people over a few days ago. Your people have a habit of killing our people on sight regardless of if there’s a war or not.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Veth blinked as she holstered the Tinkertop boltblaster 1000 back up, “...Point</span> <span>taken.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Dusting herself off, Veth motioned down the alley way they had come out of,  “The people who were dragging her off - Three Duergar - are dead and can be found back there. I got most of them myself, though Hailey finished the last one off. My medallion?” Arda tossed the silvery disk of the Bright Queen’s favor back to Veth like she was flipping a copper into a musician’s cap, Veth snatching it out of the air with ease and shoving it back into her bra, “Sorry about the bolt in your shoulder.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Blinking as she was half bent over and setting the adolescent and currently glowing halfling cleric back on the ground, Arda turned her head toward the shoulder opposite of where Hailey had originally been sitting and touched the wound,  “... Oh. I didn’t even notice…” Pulling her hand away to look at the blood on her glove, she snorted slightly as she gave an indignant , “Why in the Nine Hells did you shoot a member of the Aurora Watch if you’re a Hero?! I have a date tonight...”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I had </span><em><span>just</span></em><span> rescued Hailey from </span><em><span>three</span></em><span> Duergar and you literally just came charging seemingly out of nowhere swinging a sword at what I had thought was both of a-aah!” Veth gasped as Hailey put her hand on the wound on Veth’s stomach and healed her again the second time that night, “A-and admittedly I didn’t have much time to register that it was you. Hopefully you and Sinya can get that fixed and have all this finished up before your anniversary dinner.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Hopefully, yeah..” the much larger woman tried to pick the bolt out of the thin seam, her large fingers struggling to get the slim bit of wood and metal. She then froze, turning her head toward the halfling woman with deeply furrowed brows, “...How did you know Sinya and I had an anniversary dinner tonight…”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“I… Uh..” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Mrs Brenatto was on a stealth mission to check on a friend of hers who had entered one of the gates into the nobility’s quarters to see if he was okay.” Hailey stated matter of factly before she motioned for Arda to get a bit more down to her level, and when it proved that her even doubling over didn’t get her close enough, stepped on the offered hand to pull the thin bolt from her flesh, the guard hissing in pain as it ripped from her with a splurt of more blood before the girl cast a healing spell, “At least, that is what I </span><em><span>think</span></em><span> was going on from what I could tell from what she told me earlier. She must have overheard you telling Kiarna, since she was waiting for her to go through the gate to follow her. Did her friend go through there?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“The human man she turned into earlier? Yeah.” Arda nodded, rolling her shoulder with a bit of a flinch, “You said his name was Caleb? The one who returned the beacon?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yeah, that’s him.” Veth sighed heavily. </span><em><span>So much for not letting the guards know I was there and why.</span></em><span> “He had a panic attack and flew out of the bathroom window, and I wanted to confirm that he </span><em><span>was</span></em><span> where we thought he was, but I didn’t want him or the rest of the Nein to know I went to check up on him.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Ah, right, the Shadowhand was assigned to be your liason - that </span><em><span>would</span></em><span> explain why he ordered so much food tonight.” The large ogress put Hailey back on her shoulder with a satisfied snort, “I thought your friend looked like he was barely holding himself together, but Sinya figured he was just nervous being a human wandering around Rosohna. You’re a good friend.. Oh, uh...” Arda rubbed the back of her neck, frowning, “If you could keep the whole fact you snuck by us secret, I’d appreciate it.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“</span><em><span>You nearly gutted me!</span></em><span>” Veth put her hand on her stomach, teeth drawn into a snarl.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Arda raised an eyebrow, a smug and sassy expression on her tusked lips,  “And </span><em><span>you</span></em><span> snuck into a restricted area and shot a member of the Aurora Watch while committing said crime. So I guess if you </span><em><span>want</span></em><span> it reported and want to spend thirty nine days in the dungeon of penance and be charged seven hundred and sixty gold plus a for to be a paper trail saying you committed trespassing into Noble property and assaulted a member of the Aurora Watch-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“We cool.” Veth snapped her finger, making finger guns at the ogress with a broad, manic grin, “Keep it just ‘tween us gals.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Grinning broadly at the quick interrupting response and lift of the other woman’s palms, Arda laughed as Hailey covered her mouth to try and hide her mirth, still standing in the tall guard’s hand. Arda pat Veth on the shoulder once, her gloved mitt nearly making her knee’s buckle under the weight, “We should head back -- I left Kiarna with Medol and Sinya had to alert the rest of the Watch. Here, hop on and I’ll give you a ride - least I could do after nearly gutting you.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Veth hesitated, staring at the large hand, before sighing and stepping on awkwardly, not fitting quite as easily as the younger halfling, “Oh, alright, fine.” It didn’t take too long for her to find a comfortable spot between the massive spikes of the chitinous armor, grabbing a hold of them to steady herself, the little, “Oh.. Hey this is actually a pretty good vantage point.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Yeah, there’s a reason why Ogre’s and Goblins often work together in combat.” Arda tilted her head with a chuckle of amusement, slowly pushing herself up from her kneel, “Light, I am not looking forward to the paperwork this will take tonight. I’m just glad I don’t have to imprison one of the Heroes on top of it.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Veth leaned casually against the woman’s helmet before peering over the tall walls of the surrounding estates. Eyes widening as she took it in as she suddenly realized just how Essek’s towers, as fun as they were, were oddly plain in comparison - his ‘garden’ had mostly just some simply kept and shaped but dead vermaloc tree’s and moss growing in spots of the rocks of an elaborate rock garden, with artistically stacked and organized rocks and  boulders until they dug it up for the clay beneath, and a mossy yard that could survive the long periods of sunless days. It made sense, was simple and oddly beautiful until it was torn up.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Here yards seemed  oddly lush in their landscaping, with lavish fountains and water features and elaborate, delicate statuary. Glittering lights drifted like fireflies drifted over the gardens, the plantlife perking visibly in the light. They looked expensive to keep simply alive in a city with no sun, and a lot of the land was wasted. The thought of having so much land and not growing something edible on it or keeping animals seemed excessively wasteful,  “... Hoooow much is the fine if someone sneak in here without alerting the guards and gets caught, again?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Arda had paused to wave off some  of the searching guards, calling off the hunt and telling them where the kidnappers bodies could be found before continuing quietly,  whispering softly so they couldn’t be overhead and moving carefully to keep from jostling the two, “Trespassing is usually five days in the dungeon and, like, one hundred and twenty gold, but this entire area of the Firmaments are owned by either Den Officials, members of the Bright Queens Council, or properties of the three Umavi on the council… So that cost is tripled. So I think about Three hundred and Sixty give or take.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Oh…” Veth whistled softly, “</span><em><span>Shit.</span></em><span> I didn’t realize this was that this part of the Firmaments was that big of a deal, I mean yeah Essek lives here but </span><em><span>damn </span></em><span>that’s a lot of money.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Arda gave a hearty belly laugh, “If you think that is a lot, then you’re lucky everyone knew the humans in your party weren’t slaves and just assumed it was some </span><em><span>kink</span></em><span> they had to be treated as such.” She lifted her left hand, rubbing her fingers together as if she were rubbing some coins together, “That would have put each of you in the dungeon for ten to twenty months and cost each of you one thousand and five hundred gold for just ONE of the humans if they thought they were your slaves.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Oh </span><em><span>fuck</span></em><span> that would have been </span><em><span>bad</span></em><span>…” Veth clutched at her button necklace, eyes wide as she realized just how fucked they would have been since they had simply assumed that the Xhorhasian’s used slaves based on everything they had known about them from what was, admittedly, propaganda.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Hailey looked over Arda’s shoulder to grin wickedly at Veth, one eye quirked high in impish mischief despite the deadpan tone of voice, “If you think that’s bad, up until fifty years ago we didn’t realize how much the surface folk valued gold and gems and started hoarding it away and reducing distribution of all of them to reduce the inflation. It would have required around Three hundred </span><em><span>thousand</span></em><span> gold or the equivalent in gemstones. From each of you-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“-For just one slave.” Arda finished with a smirking side eye and a soft tisk, “If you have any questions, feel free to ask.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“At the moment? I have just one question, and after that you can talk about anything you want in the world - yourself, your fiance, whatever I don’t care.” Veth exuded the air of calm and placid serenity as she gave a soft smile, her head tilted a little, before her tranquility shattered loudly in the once quiet streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT?!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The massive member of the Aurora watch lifts their blade from your chest as they squint at your proffered medallion of the Bright Queen’s favor, foot still on your arm pinning you down.” Matt’s face scrunched like something foul wafted past his sinuses, before his eyes widened in surprise as he looked over at Sam, “They look down at you ‘... How did you get this?’”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nyeargh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sam threw his head back a little with a baring of teeth, “The Queen gave each of us one of these when we brought the first beacon back!’ I use disguise self to make myself look like  I did back then, “I was a goblin at the time and-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The Ogre removed their boot from where they were grinding into your shoulder quickly before holding a hand out with a very clear ‘oh shit - she’s telling the truth’ expression on their face, ‘Right that’s- Sorry about-’ she pauses, clearly flustered and they hold their hand out to you, ‘H-here, let me help you up.’”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Getcher’mitsawayfromme!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ I slap at their hand to get it away from me, and slowly, painfully stand up on my own” Sam acts out a flinch, holding his hands firmly against his chest, “‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think you punctured a lung’ and I spit a globule of blood onto the ground.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eeeeeuuuuuuuuuw</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura’s nose scrunched up in disgust as Matt’s face shifted to a softer expression rife with concern, his voice lightening to the soft Zemnian accent of the Halfling girl, “‘Oh! Here let me help’ She starts climbing down the large Ogre guard as the member of the Aurora watch fidgets nervously, ‘Could I at least give you a ride back to meet up with the rest of the guard…’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam made a bit of a face, speaking in his own voice, “Mmneeeeeh, I don’t know you guys - I’m not really sure I want to go with them right now. I have no chance of actually checking up on Caleb </span>
  <em>
    <span>now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I really don’t have the skills for any charisma checks I gotta do. Last thing I need to do is end up in the Dungeon of Penance due to a botched charisma roll and pissing off a guard who nearly fucking killed me for trying to comfort a crying child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam leaned toward his companion, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to read the other man’s tablet screen, “How many hit points did they take you down to?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Two.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sam nodded as Liam’s eyebrows shot up, tilting the tablet so Sam could see it for himself  before turning back to the expectant Dungeon Master, his voice shifting back into Veth’s, “It’s all right, but I really should be going-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hailey puts her hands on you with a pleading expression, and you are healed for eleven points of damage, ‘A-are you sure? I’d feel safer if you came home with me-’” Matt’s voice was small and frightened as he spoke in the girls voice, “‘What if there are more bandits? And.. I don’t have anything to repay you with here for saving me?’ Her eyes tear up slightly and she swallows it down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh crap, not the water works-” Sam said quietly to himself before shifting his voice to Veth’s once more, his voice softening slightly, “‘You’re safe with this guard  and my friends will worry for me if I’m out too much longer. I just came to check on my friend - make sure he actually went our shared friend who lives here and wasn’t curled up bloodied in an alleyway.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Okay…’ She digs into her pockets, pulling out some paper and a bit of charcoal, scribbling on it, ‘Here- this is my address. I’ll tell the servants  and my mom- </span>
  <em>
    <span>My den matron</span>
  </em>
  <span> I gave you an invitation. We’ll talk more and I’ll make sure you’re rewarded. Bring the others - I’d love to meet the rest of the Heroes of the Dynasty.. And people from back home.. I mean.. From the Empire..’” Matt makes a frustrated huff, closing his eyes in the pre-teen’s frustration, “‘This is so.. Hard to keep straight…’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘I’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> to  bring everyone over in a few days.’ I put my hand on her shoulder and look into her eyes." Sam lowers his head holding his hand out, "'You take care and stay outta trouble until then. Got that?'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>'Ja</span>
  </em>
  <span>.' a little smile crosses her lips," Mercer nods as he released a soft, breathy sigh, "'Got it, Frau Brenatto. You take care yourself.. Here-' and  she taps you on the shoulder and you get eight more hit points."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh.'</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Sam practically sang as he added the hit points to his character sheet, "'That feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> better. Thank you.'" he popped his lips, "I look between her and the guard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Welp</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I gotta go. Later.' and I walk away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'...Later.' Hailey lifts one hand, then climbs back into the hand of the large guard as you walk out of view." Matt clapped his hands, "What do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I leave this part of the Firmaments and take out the note I took from the delivery girl once I get out of the view of the guards." Sam pantomimed taking the note out of his pocket with an eager grin, "What does it say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt tipped his head, "Can you read Undercommon?" He gave the other man a sly smile as Sam's grin faultered, "Cause </span>
  <em>
    <span>most </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it is written in Undercommon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Most?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Can I read some of it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt laughed a little, "I'm sorry that I don't have an actual piece of paper for you but on the bottom of one side of the paper it reads the following.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sir” Essek,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry I couldn’t deliver your meal this evening and help you practice your common like I normally do -  Niltesh, one of my line cooks, accidently knocked over the Kinespaji Spaaldi that was cooking for tomorrow’s special all over the floor when he was transferring it to the last hook on the cooking line. I’ve had to work on an alternative special for tomorrow that doesn’t require as much time to meld. Go easy on Cari, she hasn’t quite mastered common, she’s still only in her thirties. I normally wouldn’t hire a drow so young, but her family lives  near the ghostlands and are struggling to make due. You know me -I’m a soft touch. I gave you a serving of Urmarindaly - you need to stop skipping meals young man. You’ll worry an old soul. I hope this finds you well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Kiarna.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Undercommon Translations:<br/>Dosst gotar quarth uriu raq'tus ush'akal- Your meal order has arrived sir<br/>Sril'v Baat'leb - Shimmer Circle<br/>Bwael tangisto - Good Evening<br/>Vrine'winith trilin - Stop Biting<br/>Dos draa ph'xunlar kl'eril- You two are completely useless<br/>Nindol zhah fridj natha Sakphul Dalhar - This is just a Halfling child.<br/>Ori'gato's alu - Let's go<br/>Suust- quiet<br/>Plynn l'ligrr lu'z'haan! - Take the girl and Run<br/>Tulshar srow! - Empire Scum<br/>Dos orn naut plynn uns'aa xuileb natha malar! - You will not take me without a fight!<br/>Bel'la l'ssussun - Thank the Light.</p><p>------------------</p><p>SO! This took me forever but I finally got through it! I want to thank Star (PurbleEssek on tumblr) for helping me with by doing a hype read while it was still a wip to get me back on track.<br/>For some behind the scenes and other CR stuff I've been doing I've done for gearing up be sure to check out <a href="https://mindsendelf.tumblr.com/tagged/Myart">my tumblr</a>. As some examples, I have a meta posing <a href="https://mindsendelf.tumblr.com/post/629821086243094528/just-how-old-is-essek">Just how Old is Essek</a> (With a Bonus AU invented by Me and RoyalGreen/Allyoop based on the conclusion.) and a <a href="https://mindsendelf.tumblr.com/post/630083636678541312/for-bisexual-awareness-day-i-decided-to-do-some">Bisexual Caleb Pride art</a> I made for Bisexual awareness day.<br/>If you follow the <a href="https://mindsendelf.tumblr.com/tagged/analternatetimeline">AnAlternateTimeline</a> tag you will see some research and artistic visualizations I've done for this fic, so you can get an "out of context sneak peek"</p><p>Your comments here are appreciated and feel free to hit me up on Tumblr! Working in a void is disheartening and lonely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>